Destino, Tú y Yo Contra el Mundo
by Cecy30
Summary: Edward y Bella dos completos desconocidos se conocen de una manera poco peculiar y al enamorarse nadie los quiere juntos así que hacen todo lo posible para estar juntos y tener su felices para siempre
1. Recuerdos y Citas

**Destino, Tú y Yo Contra el Mundo**

Disclameir: Los personajes no son míos son de la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que viene de mi loca cabecita.

Summary: Edward y Bella dos completos desconocidos se conocen de una manera poco peculiar y al enamorarse nadie los quiere juntos así que hacen todo lo posible para estar juntos y tener su felices para siempre

Recuerdos y Citas

Bella una joven de 24 años es una reconocida psicóloga por sus investigaciones en el ámbito estudiantil. Bella es una muchacha muy tímida y un poco cerrada referente en sus problemas, a pesar de ser psicóloga, no tiene muchos amigos pero los amigos que tiene son para toda la vida; Rose, Alice, Emmet y Jasper, los cuales conoció en sus últimos años de colegio al mudarse con su madre, con los cuales a llegado a tener una gran amistad incondicional.

Sus padres están divorciados desde que ella tenia alrededor de unos 3 años, siempre había vivido con su padre, pero al entrar a los años de bachillerato decidió mudarse con su madre a Paris luego de un par de años Renee se caso con Phil 5 años menor que ella pero a Bella le caia muy bien es una increíble persona.

Al terminar el colegio decidió estudiar psicología porque encontró en ella la manera de ayudar a las personas con lo que sabe y poder descubrir cosas que incluso en ella misma eran difíciles de entender.

Siempre había dejado su vida sentimental de lado, nunca le había dado mucha importancia por el divorcio de sus padres, lo veía como una perdida de tiempo para lograr sus metas en su carrera profesional. Ella es consejera, maestra e investigadora en la universidad de Paris.

Bella Pov

-Alice déjame! Yo puedo arreglarme sola, además te dije que no quiero salir con tu amigo- Dije toda enfadada últimamente me trataba como Barbie.

-Cállate Bella! Recuerda que necesitas una vida social hace mas de 2 meses no sales- me dijo Alice muy enojada y en parte tenia razón.

-Si salgo-le dije intentando defenderme- no digas que no lo hago.

-NOOO Bella no mientas; el ir a la universidad y de regreso a la casa no cuenta, además tienes más de un año de no salir con un chico.

-Ay Alice déjame! Además recuerda que Félix me dejo muy lastimada y tu sabes como me rompió el corazón y no quiero salir con nadie- La verdad es que Félix me había dejado verdaderamente lastimada tanto así que no e salido con nadie desde entonces.

-Flashback-

-Alice no puedo creerlo Félix es maravilloso se lleva tan bien con mis padres y con uds. Que son de las personas mas importantes en mi vida- le dije a Alice muy emocionada.

-Si Bella el es encantador además de que te quiere mucho, espero que después de tanto tiempo no se haya vuelto desesperado- me dijo Alice un tanto preocupada.

-¿A que te refieres con que se desespere?- le pregunte asustada por su comentario y creo que ella noto que estaba asustada.

-Yo se que el te quiere Bella, pero recuerda que llevan mas de un año como novios y no han tenido relaciones- me dijo Alice un tanto incomoda por hablar del tema conmigo ya que normalmente no hablamos de eso, es como una especie de tabú para mi.

-¿Tu crees que a el le importe tanto eso?- le pregunte un tanto angustiada ya que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad ya que habíamos dejado claras las cosas desde un principio.

-Mira en realidad no lo se pero la verdad es que e estado pensando en esa posibilidad no se porque-odio cuando Alice dice e estado pensando pero no se porque es una mala señal normalmente espero que se equivoque esta vez-, pero recuerda siempre que el es hombre ellos no siempre piensan con la cabeza ni siquiera Jasper es tan santo y como te digo uds llevan mas de un año pero puede estar la posibilidad de que ni siquiera lo haya pensado.

-¿Qué hago?¿Le pregunto?

-No deja que surja el tema porque si le preguntas va a creer que quieres tener relaciones, ¿o si? – me pregunto Alice con la duda plantada en la cara.

-Mira no es que no lo he pensado ya soy mayor pero eso no tiene nada que ver, y la verdad es que no estoy segura de hacerlo yo lo amo como tu sabes pero aun no estoy convencida- sinceramente tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo es algo que quiero guardarlo hasta el matrimonio a pesar de que se escuche un poco anticuado.

-Esta bien si tu asi lo quieres el no te puede presionar es tu decisión y recuerda el llegara hasta donde tu se lo permitas.

….Una semana después

-Bella tengo algo que decirte- me dijo Félix mientras íbamos a cenar esta noche.

-Si dime Félix- se notaba un tanto preocupado eso no es normal en el.

-Quiero decirte algo, pero no se como hacerlo tengo miedo de cómo vayas a reaccionar con esto- en este momento el se puso muy inquieto estaba por empezar a sudar.

-Dime, ¿que tan malo puede ser?- le dije no tan convencida de las palabras que salían de mi boca.

- Me e acostado con otra mujer – me dijo yo quede completamente paralizada de repente deje de escuchar a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor y se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que me había dicho Félix.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y de todo los que le dijiste de mi a mis padres y mis amigos?- después de lo que le dije me di cuenta que estaba llorando y no podía parar de hacerlo.

-Bella cariño

-¿Cariño? Por favor Félix no seas hipócrita ¿con quien te acostaste? ¿Con tu secretaria?-dije roja de la cólera, me vio como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Bella entiéndeme por favor yo lo hice porque tu y yo nunca llegamos a ese punto, además no significo nada para mi y solo fue una vez- con cara de arrepentimiento lo cual no creía mucho que digamos.

-Espera un segundo ¿me estas diciendo que la culpa es mía? Porque si te pones a pensar Félix tu no me dijiste nada de lo que querías conmigo y como sabrás no soy adivina y tampoco puedo leer la mente y claro esta que yo no te obligue a que te acostaras con ella no mando tus pensamientos.

-Tu me dejaste claro desde el principio de la relación que no querías tener relaciones prematrimoniales o ¿ya cambiaste de opinión?- mi cara debió ser un poema en ese momento y el estaba molesto cuando me dijo todo eso.

-Te dije que quiero estar totalmente segura antes de hacerlo y lo sigo pensando aun, yo te amo y tu lo sabes y como te había dicho antes es un gran paso no es algo que me lo quiero tomar a la ligera-le dije ya mas tranquila y pensando en lo que el me había dicho.

- Espera ¿me estas diciendo que no crees en lo que tenemos juntos?

-No era eso hasta el momento que me engañaste ahora no puedo confiar en ti, y lo que creo es que es una gran responsabilidad y por cierto fue Irina ¿verdad?- en su mirada vi que era verdad lo que yo le dije ya lo sabia ella se le insinuaba mucho lo había notado varias veces aunque ya era costumbre es un respetado abogado rico y guapo claro que todas se iban a babear por el incluso yo lo hice cuando lo conocí.

-Bueno yo estaba borracho no sabia lo que hacia- sea como sea sabia que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Creo que fue un accidente así como lo planteas tu pero sabes que lo hiciste y se que le seguiste la corriente se como es ella- una perra bastarda.

-Si y me deje llevar por el momento lo se, pero yo te amo a ti- lo dijo tomándome las manos lo cual me hizo sentir tan bien.

-Lo se pero no puedo verte con los mismos ojos me engañaste sea como sea y entiendo tu punto de vista pero yo no puedo estar así lo lamento mucho no quiero seguir contigo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente y hare todo lo posible por compensarte porque espero que me perdones algún día y que podas seguir juntos.

…Dos días después

Estando con Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet y yo llorando claro llevaba 2 días así me sentía con el corazón roto y Félix me había llenado la casa de flores.

-Bella se que el te quiere y se que piensas que si lo hizo una vez lo va a volver a hacer pero ¿estas segura de eso? – me dijo Rose.

- No lo se pero si me pongo a pensar que ya no siento lo mismo por el desde hace un par de meses e estado dudando de lo que siento por el ya no es el hombre del que me enamore hace 1 año y yo tampoco soy la misma mujer- dije muy segura de lo que decía.

- Mira Bella si ya no lo amas como novio déjalo ir, pero yo se que el engaño fue un impulso para dejarlo pasar- me dijo Jasper.

Quede pensativa después de las palabras que me dijo Jasper y en parte tenía mucha razón todo había cambiado desde hace tres meses porque lo había visto muy distante llegaba tarde a las citas y muchas cosas mas.

-Pero a pesar de que no siento lo mismo me ha lastimado mucho porque sinceramente no esperaba eso y lo amo a pesar de todo- les dije a todos.

-Sabemos que lo amas pero quizá haya sido lo mejor para ti-me dijo Roselie- porque a pesar de que se aman era un amor diferente y yo lo note.

- Y yo- dijo Emmet – a pesar de que lo quiero golpear por lo que te hizo uds ya estaban mal de 3 meses para acá.

-Pero sea como sea- me dijo Alice- ya no pueden estar juntos y tu lo sabes.

-Si tienes razón- le dije totalmente convencida de lo que decía ya que ya no sentía lo mismo por Félix.

-Fin del flashback-

-Bueno- le dije a Alice- no traumada exactamente.

-Si, pero a pesar de que ya no sentías lo mismo quedaste muy lastimada ¿verdad?

-Si la verdad lo amaba ahora apenas y le puedo hablar.

-Eso si- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara- sigue siendo igual de encantador.

Las dos nos pusimos a reir.

-Eso nadie se lo quita.

En eso Alice termino de arreglarme me dejo muy hermosa, la verdad es que ya no le ponía atención a mi aspecto, aunque para el trabajo iba formal y bastante arreglada. Me vistió con un mini vestido negro de tirantes el cual resaltaba las partes importantes en mi cuerpo, unas sandalias altas que hacían resaltar mis piernas largas, y mi cabello suelto y liso con algunas ondas.

Luego llego Rose.

-Ooooooooooooooooh Bella! Hace más de 500 años que no te arreglabas- dijo con una carcaja a la cual nos unimos Alice y yo.

Rose se arreglo muy rápido se puso un vestido rojo muy sensual el cual me dejo con la boca abierta y Alice se vistió con un micro short y botas; su cabello iba en punta y todo en conjunto la hacían ver muy bien.

Después llegaron los chicos muy guapos como siempre, que suerte tengo de tener amigos guapos me deleito de ves en cuando; que mente la mía.

-Bella, Aro llegara al club- me dijo Jasper muy contento.

-¿Quién es Aro? ¿su amigo? –me cara era un poema en ese momento- les diré algo va para los 4, tu también Emmet- el se reía y se reía de mi yo soy su payaso personal- es la segunda cita a ciegas que me preparan y por si no lo saben las odio así que dejen de hacerlo- les dije muy molesta.

-Bella, diviértete!- me dijo Emmet muerto de la risa.

-De todos modos no tienes nada que perder, y no es que te vas a enamorar tampoco- me dijo Rose.

-¿y que tal que resulte ser un patán? – dije un tanto preocupada con la situación.

-Lo golpeamos- me dijo Japer lo cual me sorprendió no es algo que Jasper diga normalmente-jajajajajajajaja- se rió de mi expresión.  
-Jasper ¿desde cuando hablas así?

- No lo se me dijo, pero eres como mi hermana asi que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte.

Y todos quedamos- Awwwwwwwwwwwww!- y luego nos reímos.

-Eres tan lindo amor- le dijo Alice y lo beso.

-Búsquense un cuarto!- les gritamos Rose, Emmet y yo.

Ya habiéndolos separado nos dirigimos al auto ya para ir al club, sinceramente estaba un tanto nerviosa no soy muy buena para las citas y el saber que no se absolutamente nada del tal Aro me pone realmente mal, especialmente si llega a ser un total pervertido, ya que mis amigos lo son pero no se les nota tanto.

Al llegar al club pensé que nos íbamos a tardar en entrar pero no fue asi entramos de inmediato incluso el de la entrada los saludo a todos y me lo presentaron se llama Marco es muy alto me pregunto donde conseguirán este tipo de hombres.

Al entrar al club quede encantada aunque no acostumbro a asistir a estos lugares era un ambiente muy bueno y al escuchar la música te dan ganas de bailar. Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas en el área VIP en la cual se encontraba un hombre muy guapo, los chicos se adelantaron y nos presentaron a todas.

-Bueno Aro, esta hermosa dama que esta a mi lado es Alice mi novia, ella es Rose la novia de Emmet, y la mas importante a tu parecer es la queridísima Bella- dijo Jasper jalándome para que me acercara.

-Un placer conocerte Alice, Jasper me a hablado mucho de ti- dijo Aro con una sonrisa encantadora y dándole la mano a Alice.

-El placer es mío- dijo Alice.

-Encantado de conocerte Rose, Emmet habla muy bien de ti- dijo dándole la mano de la misma manera.

-Un placer conocerte Aro- dijo Rose con su sonrisa siempre deslumbrante.

-Bella, estoy maravillado de conocerte- dijo dándome la mano y besándola a la vez lo cual me hizo sonrojarme, como siempre.

-Encantada de conocerte Aro- le dije siempre un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Jasper me a hablado mucho de ti, y te describió perfectamente- su comentario me hizo sentir aun mas nervioso e incluso sentía mi cara caliente, mientras Aro me deslumbraba con su sonrisa.

-Oooh! ya veo- le dije, viendo a Jasper un tanto seria.

Luego nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a contar cosas gracias y nos estuvimos riendo mucho, tomamos algunos tragos y luego mis amigos se fueron a bailar dejándome sola con Aro.

-Y dime Bella ¿Por qué psicóloga?- me dijo un tanto curioso.

-Pues sinceramente siempre me a gustado considero que es una manera de ayudar a las personas y la verdad que puedo hacerlo con el conocimiento que tengo- le dije muy emocionaba mi carrera era una de las cosas que mas me llenan.

-Wao! Me parece muy buena tu forma de pensar- me lo dijo con esa sonrisa que la había tantas veces había visto esa noche.

-¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

-Bueno yo soy un economista y tengo mi propia empresa financiera desde hace 3 años- me dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Wao increíble tienes si no me equivoco 25 años estas muy joven y tienes tu propio lo cual te hace un hombre muuuuuy realizado a tan corta edad.

-Si se podría decir que si- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres bailar Bella?- me dijo de repente.

-No lo se en realidad no bailo muy bien- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-No importa querida yo te enseño- me dijo muy coqueto tomándome la mano y dirigiéndonos a las gradas para ir a la pista.

Llegamos a la pista y me tomo por la cintura acercándose a mí de improvisto lo cual hizo que se me erizaba la piel ya que respiro en mi hombro. Bailamos muy pegados en realidad y me decía cosas muy bonitas al oído, pero la verdad es que no creí muchas de ellas, luego pusieron salsa y para eso si estaba lista, aunque no la bailaba desde hace mucho tiempo me desenvolví muy bien, de todos modos es mi baile favorita era de esperarse.

Después nos encontramos a los chicos alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, y a pesar de eso había estado bailando con Aro toda la noche prácticamente, no sabia mucho de el en realidad, pero no puedo evitar pensar lo sensual que me hizo sentir al bailar con el y me encanto la forma en que tocaba mi espalda, cosa que es raro en mi pensar; pero aun necesito saber cosas de el no se si en realidad el sea para mi, veremos que pasa mas adelante.


	2. Conociendo a Edward

Capitulo dedicado a mi querida amiga Ivy, espero que te guste mi vida. Por cierto gracias por el nombre de la historia sos toda una genio. Y por cierto yo se que te encantan estos capitulos espero que te encante este.

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociendo a Edward**

Edward un hombre al cual le encanta salir con mujeres es un poco despistado pero a la vez todo un caballero. Por eso es que le gusta tanto a las mujeres y tiene a montones ninguna se da cuenta que sale con varias no a la vez pero a tenido muchas novias de las cuales nunca se ha enamorado.

Su familia Esme, Carlisle y Jasper nunca fue muy apegado a ellos solamente a su madre Esme, ya que con su hermano Jasper tuvo un altercado muy fuerte tanto fue el problema que no se han hablado en mas de 2 años.

Su mejor amigo es Demetri y con la única mujer que no ha tenido relaciones es Jane su super amiga y confidente y a veces un poco apañadora en lo que hace pero cuando el daña a alguien ella lo aconseja y regaña según el caso.

Su trabajo es su pasión a pesar de tener tan solo 26 años a trabajado siempre en la empresa de consultoría de su Carlisle su padre el fue el que la saco adelante.

Es extrovertido, encantador, caballero, buen bailarín y toca el piano como nadie lo cual lo hace tan especial.

**Edward Pov**

—¡Dios! Edward eres un desastre— me dijo Demetri a Edward viendo mi departamento como zona de desastres— no puedo creer ¿como puedas vivir aquí? ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo no limpias este lugar?

—¡Callate Demetri! Déjame vivir en paz de todos modos soy yo el que vivo aquí no tu—le dije un poco molesto por lo que me dijo— además, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Bueno no se si lo recuerdas pero quedamos de salir con Zafrina e Irina al campo y por cierto son las 11:30 de la mañana, Edward— dijo Demetrí molesto porque no me levantaba.

—Demetri llegue a las 5 de la mañana por favor no me jodas en este momento tengo sueño— le dije volviéndome a cubrir con las sabanas.

—Mira se que saliste con, ¡Dios ya ni recuerdo como se llama! Ya que sales con tantas mujeres, ¿Tanya verdad?— me dijo como queriendo decir maldito perro— ella es muy linda no la dañes— me dijo muy serio.

—¿Yo dañarla? Por favor Demetrí ¿que clase de hombre crees que soy? No te preocupes no le hare nada—le dije con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara.

—Por favor Edward no te hagas el santo, ese es tu problema tu nunca haces nada sales con ellas consigues lo que quieres y después desapareces del mapa.

Sea como sea Demetrí tenia razón era mi modo de tratar a las mujeres entre 2 citas, tener relaciones y después no volvía a hablar con ellas era parte de mi por eso me pelee con mi hermano, solo a mi se me ocurre meterme con la novia de mi hermano soy único en mi especie.

—Ok ok, tienes razón se que he sido malo pero en realidad quiero cambiar —le dije últimamente me he sentido muy vacio con mi estilo de vida.

—Claro Edward siempre dices eso espero que esta vez sea real.

Pero normalmente era así porque la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salgo siempre buscan mi dinero, saben que tengo mi propia empresa, bueno de mi padre, y me buscan por esa razón nunca se fijan en lo que tengo en mi interior. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales soy asi con las mujeres la única mujer buena que conozco aparte de mi hermosa madre es Jane mi mejor amiga ella es la persona además de mi madre que me entiende perfectamente.

—Pero, ¿de verdad tenemos que ir donde estas chicas hoy?—pregunte ya que la verdad no quería salir a ningún lado.

—No solo quería levantarte, jajajajajajajaja—se empezó a reír el muy cínico.

—Jajaja—me reí sarcásticamente—eres un estúpido.

—Así me quieres Edward acéptalo no puedes evitarlo—me dijo el muy pendejo.

Después de ese discurso que me dio le avente una almohada con todo mi cariño. Me levante y me metí al a darme una ducha estuve allí cerca de una hora ya que me dolía mucho la cabeza, salí y mi querido amigo me había preparado el desayuno y me dijo que me tomara una pastilla y una bebida de lo peor para la resaca. Después me ayudo a arreglar mi departamento.

Al haber terminado le dije:

—Te amo Demetrí—me le tire encima y le di un beso.

—Quítate, quítate— me dijo asqueado y limpiándose el beso de la mejilla.

—¡No te preocupes mi amor nadie se va a dar cuenta de lo nuestro! jajajajajajaja—le dije con una vos femenina y muerto de la risa por supuesto.

—Eres un pendejo.

—Yo también te amo cariño—le dije en forma de burla.

—Bueno como sea ¿quieres salir de aquí?

—Si vamos a ver a Jane—le dije muy contento ya que quería reunirme con mis 2 mejores amigos.

Salimos de mi departamento hacia mi auto y pasamos por comido y fuimos al departamento de Jane, ella es de lo mejor siempre nos recibe con una sonrisa, la verdad siempre me e puesto a pensar porque nunca llegamos a ser novios, pero la verdad esto habría arruinado todo entre nosotros.

—¡Hola mis amores!—nos recibió con un efusivo abrazo y con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

—Hola pequeña—le dije y la cargue haciendo a un lado a Demetri.

—Y díganme ¿Cómo han estado en todo este tiempo sin mi?

—Pues realmente muy bien querida amiga jajajaja—le dijo Demetri con su peculiar sonrisa a la cual nos unimos Jane y yo—bueno hoy fui a despertar a este pendejo después de la fiesta que tubo ayer.

—Claro eso es obvio, eso lo hacia yo antes, es normal en ti Edward—me dijo con una cara un tanto triste, a ella nunca le gusto que saliera sobre todo después del accidente de auto que tuve.

—No, no te pongas así esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien me he propuesto a dejar esa vida estoy harto de sentirme tan vacio todo el tiempo necesito enfocarme en otras cosas—les dije muy serio, claro que sus caras eran un poema cuando se los dije.

—¿Esta vez es enserio Edward?—me pregunto Jane entre contenta y sorprendida.

—Si esta vez si quiero alejarme de todo lo que tiene que ver con eso, no quiero seguir arruinando mi vida.

—Edward te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no te había visto así en respecto a la resolución de tu vida solo cuando se trataba de negocias asi que tienes todo mi apoyo—me dijo Demetrí muy serio y dándome la mano.

—El mío también Edward cuenta conmigo para lo que sea—me dijo Jane y después me dio un abrazo.

Después de mi resolución de vida como dijo Demetrí, fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque de diversiones hace años que no lo hacia.

….. Una semana después.

Yo devuelta en un bar con Tanya un día de estos me van a matar mis propios amigos.

—Edward querido—me dijo Tanya tirándoseme encima.

—¿Qué pasa Tanya?—le dije esta mujer me gustaba un poco era muy hermosa.

—Lo lamento pero me siento muy mal, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? —me dijo con cara de querer vomitar.

—Claro hermosa yo te llevo con todo gusto—creo que bebió demasiado porque ni siquiera podía estar de pie la tuve que llevar casi chineada.

La lleve hasta su casa y la deje acostada en su cama ya que llego dormida. Me dieron ganas de quedarme con ella pero no pude no me sentía del todo cómodo lo extraño es que apenas eran las 11 así que fue a un club cerca de la casa de Tanya.

Al llegar al club me fui al área VIP quería estar en lugar un poco tranquilo, últimamente e estado muy pensativo. Al llegar solo había un hombre en una mesa, veía el reloj cada 2 minutos al parecer esperaba a alguien porque no dejaba de ver a las escaleras. Después de que pasaran alrededor de unos 10 minutos según mis cálculos claro, subió un grupo de cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres, las mujeres estaban para chuparse los dedos especialmente la castaña de pelo largo y piernas deliciosas, su vestido era tan corto que no le podía quitar la vista de encima, su cabello largo la hacia aun mas hermosa, la verdad no recuerdo haber visto en mucho tiempo a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Después de un rato note la situación era la cita del hombre que iba va de ver el reloj, demonios me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, esperaba poder hablar con ella.

Estuve después de un rato observando la escena, ella conocía a mi hermano al cual no veía desde hace mas dos años, la verdad estoy muy apenado con el e tratado de contactarlo desde hace unos 6 meses pero el no quiere hablar conmigo y lo entiendo. Soy un perro y lo acepto me acosté con su novia con la cual llevaba 5 años, pero al parecer ya se había olvidado de María lo acompañaba una pequeña mujer delgada, muy linda por cierto, pelo negro corto, y con una sonrisa muy hermosa y por lo que había notado ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Después de un rato mi hermano, su novia y sus amigos bajaron a la pista de baile, dejando a la hermosa castaña sola con el hombre ese; ella en parte mostraba un tanto incomoda pero a la vez relajada después fueron a bailar y no los volví a ver.

Me quede pensando en intentar volver a hablar con Jasper, después de todo ya había pasado un buen tiempo quizás ya me haya perdonado aunque no estoy seguro de eso.

Decidi ir a casa de Jane ella siempre me recibe a cualquier hora, al llegar no estaba dormida aun estaba viendo unas películas.

—Hola mi amor—la salude siempre nos saludábamos de esa manera.

—Hola mi vida, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Claro no es que me moleste jajajaja— me dijo con su sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento sea como sea ella siempre me ha gustado pero no quiero arruinar las cosas con ella porque es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

—Mis pensamientos me traen aquí—le dije un tanto triste.

—Y por tu olor se generaron en un club—me dijo riéndose.

—Pero no bebí mi cielo, puedes comprobarlo—le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Tienes razón y dime en que has estado pensando, porque por tu cara si te conozco bien tiene que ver con una chica y con otra cosa que no logro descifrar—me dijo mi psíquica amiga.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas cariño?—le dije haciéndole cosquillas—me conoces demasiado bien, ¿Qué hare para que dejes de leerme?

—Nada cariño te conozco como la palma de mi mano—la verdad es que tenia mucha razón en eso a veces me molestaba un poco pero aun así la quiero—Y dime ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja cariño?

—Bueno hoy sali con Tanya, pero la deje temprano en su casa porque había bebido mucho y se sentía muy mal; después fui a un club cerca de la casa de ella y me fui al área VIP vi a la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en mucho tiempo…—Jane me interrumpió.

—¿Y donde quedo yo?—me dijo con una cucharita.

—Claro que tu siempre serás la mas hermosa, pero de lo que te hablo—y me deslumbro con su sonrisa como siempre—pero como te digo ella tenia una cita y me bajo la moral y lo mas seguro es que nunca la vuelva a ver jajaja, pero en realidad lo que me puso como estoy es que vi a Jasper.

La cara de Jane era un poema en ese momento.

— ¿Pero hablo contigo?

—No yo creo que ni siquiera me vio, andaba con su novia y unos amigos en los cuales incluyo a esa castaña hermosa, le voy a volver a hablar hasta que el quiera hablar conmigo, porque no quiero estar así con el, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que le hice y quiero que el lo sepa.

—Pues me parece muy bueno tu objetivo Edward, espero sinceramente que puedas arreglar las cosas con el después de todo son familia—me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

Luego nos pusimos a ver una película y esa noche me quede durmiendo con ella, siempre me había sentido tan cómodo con ella en mis brazos, en realidad la quería mucho de esa manera en la cual quiero estar con alguien como pareja, pero con ella no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar el tan bella amistad; a pesar de eso estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme, pero no creo que ella sienta algo en ese sentido por mi.

Me quede pensativo mucho tiempo, tanto así que Jane estaba bien dormida y no sintió cuando me levante, fui al baño y me quede viendo al espejo y me empecé a preguntar ¿que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Me fui a dormir al lado de la pequeña Jane la abrace como nunca y me quede dormido después de un rato.

Al día siguiente vi el reloj y ya era tarde eran como las 11 de la mañana y Jane ya se había levantado. Decidí ducharme y siempre había dejado ropa donde Jane así que me cambie y fui donde ella estaba preparando el desayuno así que la abrace por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola bello durmiente—un poco sonrojada, eso es raro.

—Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Pues muy bien la verdad, hace un buen tiempo que no dormía tan bien como lo hice.

—Que bueno me alegro que hayas dormido tan bien—le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sirvió el desayuno, el cual estaba muy bueno, últimamente no había comido tan bien.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo hoy?—tenia muchas ganas de estar con ella, además tenia que salir con ella andaba muy hermosa esta mañana.

—Claro me parece perfecto—me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, sinceramente no me podía cansar de ella nunca.

Fuimos al parque y estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas ella siempre había sido tan fácil de tratar para mi, quizás por eso era que quería estar con ella.

Al irla a dejar a su casa después de haber ido a comer, le abrí la puerta le dije que no iba a entrar necesitaba levantarme temprano al día siguiente.

Me le acerque muy lentamente para darle un abrazo, la tome de la cintura y nos estuvimos mirando un buen rato, la verdad quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, y la bese sinceramente nunca lo había hecho pero se sintió tan bien y ella me respondió el beso lo cual me pareció genial. Después solo se volteo y entro a la casa sin decirme nada.

Me fui caminando hasta mi casa pensando en lo que había sucedido, pero en realidad me di cuenta de que no la quiero como mi novia, la amo de eso no hay duda, pero tantos años, tantas cosas pasadas juntos no podría ser destruidas no por un capricho de mi parte.

Al llegar a mi departamento sonó el teléfono, corrí a responderlo…

—Alo—conteste un tanto nervioso.

—¿Edward? Tenemos que hablar—me dijo Jane con vos temblorosa, lo cual me puso muy nervioso.

—Si eso creo, pero habla tu primero.

—Me encanto el beso que nos dimos—me dijo siempre nerviosa.

—A mi también—le dije recordando lo que paso.

—Pero seamos sinceros Edward no podemos ser mas que amigos, nos conocemos demasiado bien como para saber eso, además creo que una relación entre nosotros puede arruinar todo lo que tenemos como amigos.

—Tienes toda la razón estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Enserio?—me dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

—Si—le dije muy serio—no es que no sienta algo por ti, simplemente es que no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos y tu saber al igual que yo que no funcionaria, y asi como somos nos dejaríamos de hablar ¿no crees?—le pregunte.

—Tienes toda la razón arruinaríamos todo y somos demasiado buenos amigos como para hacer una tontería como esa.

—Pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo—le dije de todo corazón.

—Por supuesto Edward tu también cuentas conmigo.

—Te quiero mucho Jane.

—Yo también Edward nos vemos luego besos—y colgó el teléfono.

Sentí como ese peso se me quitaba de la espalda, y a la vez sentía un hueco en el corazón pero bueno eso era lo que tenia que pasar sea como sea.

…. Al día siguiente

Fui a ver a mi papá tenia que arreglar un negocio para el martes, ya que tenía que realizar una consultoría en la universidad de Londres, tenia que hacer mis investigaciones para saber que cambios tendrían hacer en el sistema.

—Hola papá—le dije al llegar a la oficina.

—Hola hijo ¿Cómo has estado?—me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

—Pues allí vamos, e incluso vi a Jasper el sábado, aunque creo que el no me vio.

—¿Y se hablaron?

—No el no me vio pero quiero intentar ponerme en contacto con el, la verdad estoy muy arrepentido y tu lo sabes—le dije un tanto triste.

—Si inténtalo hijo yo se que tu vas a arreglar las cosas con Jasper—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro—y tu madre va a estar encantada con ello.

—Lo se lo llamare hoy en la tarde, tal ves me contesta esta vez.

Después de nuestra plática empezamos a hacer los planes para hacer la investigación en el campus de la universidad. Me dijo quien iba a ser mi equipo en esta ocasión y yo acepte eran muy buenos.

Después me comento con quien tenia que reunirme en el campus de la universidad…

—Tienes que avocarte con la psicóloga de la universidad su nombre es Isabella Swan—me dijo mi padre.

—Ok ¿ella ya sabe lo que esta implementando la administración? —le pregunte.

—Si ella esta enterada y te estará esperando mañana.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Pero por supuesto tienes que ir a hablar primero a la administración.

—Claro papá no te preocupes—soy bueno en lo que hago claro que esto lo hare excelente.

Luego me retire quería comprar unas cosas antes de ir a mi departamento.

Estaba muy emocionado la verdad tenia alrededor de 3 meses de hacer un trabajo así de importante y grande, y como me gustan los retos es un gusto para mí hacer esto.

Luego llegue a mi departamento, prepare la cena, mire un rato televisión y me fui a dormir.

Mañana seria un gran día para mí.

Dejen reviews aunque sean tomatasos no importa, pero espero que les haya gustado, tambien espero sus teorias quizas son ciertas. Por cierto los reviews son el mejor regalo que me pueden dejar es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Descubrimientos

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, de verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo xD

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubrimientos**

Bella Pov.

Hoy es el día de la revisión en mi facultad en la universidad y estaré encargada de la revisión en todas las demás facultades seré la guía del consultor que viene, espero que sea alguien tranquilo me dijeron que se llama Edward Cullen tiene un lindo nombre por cierto.

Después de pensar todo esto me levante de la cama era hora de arreglarme, no puedo olvidarme de la salida del sábado fue muy buena y Aro es muy gentil me fue muy bien con el, es muy agradable, me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas quizás volvamos a salir pronto me dijo que me llamaría espero que no se le olvide.

Frente al ropero pensando que ponerme tome lo primero que encontré después de todo es para el trabajo pero claro que siempre voy formal eso nunca falta, con una falda muy ajustada, una camisa de botones blanca que me gusta mucho y por supuesto con mis hermosos tacones.

Me dirigí a mi auto ya iba un poco tarde así que me fui lo más rápido posible, solo espero que el no haya llegado aun.

Al llegar fui al área de administración me encontré con mi jefe Marco, para ser el rector de una universidad era un hombre bastante joven y ya tenia su familia completa en realidad lo admiraba mucho tenia un gran perfil profesional y personal.

—Buenos días Bella—me dijo con su típica sonrisa.

—Buenos días rector —le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro la verdad aun me daba pena llamarlo por su nombre siempre iba a ser mi jefe.

—Ya te dije que me llames Marco—me dijo un poco serio, no le gustaba que le dijera rector lo veía demasiado formal—recuerda que llevamos 4 años trabajando juntos.

—Claro Marco—le dije sintiéndome muy extraña.

—¿Estas lista para recibir al consultor?

—Claro que si, sabes que para eso estoy 100% lista y sabes que me encanta mi trabajo y claro para mejorarlo.

—Me gusta tu actitud querida, te llamare cuando llegue para que vengas a traerlo.

—Me parece perfecto considero que nos entenderemos a la perfección—le dije un tanto incomoda por la situación.

—Claro Bella tu eres la mejor psicóloga que a tenido esta universidad así que usa esa encantadora sonrisa y tu empatía por supuesto no puede faltar.

—Claro Marco dalo por hecho.

Me despedí de Marco tenia que ir a arreglar algunas cosas a mi facultad así que me dirigí a ella. Tenia que esperar también al consultor y tenia una cita con un alumno de derecho me dijo que quería hablar conmigo Peter estaba un tanto preocupado con su situación.

Marco me dijo que el consultor llegaría a las 10 así que hice que Peter pasara tenia una hora para atenderlo era lo que normalmente utilizaba por alumno.

Salí de mí oficina iba a ir a buscarlo en realidad pensé que estaba en clases pero allí estaba así:

— Buenos días Peter justamente iba a buscarte—le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días licenciada, salí temprano de clases así que pensé en venir a buscarla—me dijo siempre con una sonrisa.

—Bueno ya puedes pasar, siéntate espero que estés cómodo—le dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro para que se sintiera un poco mas a gusto—y dime Peter ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

—Primero que todo gracias por recibirme es usted muy amable.

—De nada para eso estoy, es un placer para mi ayudarte—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bueno la cuestión es la siguiente, estamos teniendo muchos problemas en mi casa, se que dirá que es una locura lo que digo porque solo los veo una vez a la semana, pero llego bien a mi casa y mis padres siempre están peleando y eso me pone muy mal de hecho estaba tan mal que saque una baja nota en mi examen de derecho penal y debo mantener mi beca y eso me ha preocupado aun mas—me dijo casi llorando—mi hermana menor se siente muy mal allí ya no quiere estar en la casa la ultima vez que fui dijo que mi papa le había querido pegar, pero ella se fue corriendo a la casa de una amiga y se quedo allí esa noche.

—Ok, ¿hace cuanto están así?—le pregunte un poco preocupada por el.

—Esto es desde hace tres meses—me dijo y dejo caer una lagrima—pero en realidad no me preocupo tanto por mi, me preocupa mi hermana ella es la que esta en la casa soportando todos estos problemas, tanto me preocupe por ella, que una vez traje a Charlotte aquí a la universidad cuando ella estaba de vacaciones del colegio, solo la tuve por una semana porque mis padres vinieron por ella.

—¿Han intentado denunciarlos?

—En realidad no porque mi hermana quedaría en la calle, a pesar de que tenemos a mi tia ella se le ha querido llevar muchas veces.

—Ok me parece que ya tienen a alguien que los apoya, eso es muy bueno, y cuéntame ¿Cuándo volverás a ir a tu casa?—le pregunte necesitaba saber porque quiero que haga algo.

—Este fin de semana. ¿Por qué la pregunta?—me dijo un tanto sorprendido.

—Quiero que traigas a tu hermana, necesito hablar con ella para ver que tan afectada esta por la situación y ver si los puedo ayudar a que no vuelvan a tu casa.

Después de haberle dicho eso le pedí su dirección y número de teléfono me lo dio gustoso y le di el mío por cualquier problema que tuviese.

Luego el se retiro y seguí trabajando tenia que arreglar algunas clases para esta tarde además me tenia que preparar para los dos pacientes que tenia que atender el día de hoy en mi consultorio.

Después de alrededor de una hora me llamaron de administración y me dijeron que el consultor venia hacia mi oficina, así que decidí arreglar las solicitudes que tenia en mi escritorio ya que tenia que revisarlas y mandar cartas para la realización de los exámenes de aptitud.

Después de unos cinco minutos tocaron mi puerta, fui a abrir y me encontré con un hombre encantador, con sus ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo, alto, fornido y bien vestido era el hombre más guapo que había visto.

—Buenos días soy Isabella Swan, coordinadora del departamento de Psicología, maestra claro y consejera de los muchachos—se lo dije ofreciéndole mi mano y dándole mi mejor sonrisa por supuesto—usted debe ser Edward Cullen el consultor.

—Claro, buenos días Srita. Swan vengo a hacer la revisión de su departamento de psicología y a que me guie por el campus luego y por cierto es un placer conocerla—me lo dijo con una sonrisa con la cual me dejo deslumbrada.

—Por su puesto y dígame ¿Qué quiere hacer primero?—le dije sinceramente no sabia por donde iba a empezar su revisión.

—Bueno me gustaría empezar por su departamento, ya que es uno de los mas importante en la universidad ya que es el que ve a los alumnos que van a entrar en la misma, así que coménteme que es lo que hace para seleccionarlos.

Empecé a decirle todo lo que hacia para seleccionar a los alumnos que iban entrando a la universidad cada periodo y hacia una que otra pregunta ocasional, y estuvo muy interesado en mi dedicación personal a los alumnos que pedían mi ayuda.

También me pregunto acerca de la relación que teníamos todo el personal yo nunca había hecho una consultoría pero sabia todo lo que el estaba haciendo, así que me dijo que me vería en un por de días antes de que lo dejara en otro de los departamentos de las facultades dentro de la universidad.

Al terminar de hablar con Edward me fui a mi oficina, no pude dejar de pensar en la manera en la cual me miraba, creo que pensó que era un bicho raro, de hecho lo era pero el no debía pensar eso.

Mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones era Aro, no se iba a morir tan rápido jajaja.

—Hola Aro ¿Cómo estas?—le dije muy animada.

—Muy bien hermosa, ahora que estoy hablando contigo y tu cuéntame ¿como estas?

—Muy bien gracias a Dios, haciendo unos trabajos y me estoy encargando de una consultoría que están haciendo en la universidad.

—Que bueno hermosa, me encanta que te guste lo que haces.

—¿Y tu en el trabajo?—le pregunte por hacer conversación.

—Pues muy bien todo, pero la verdad no quiero hablar de trabajo, jajajaja—me dijo carcajeándose no se porque.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar entonces?

—De nosotros, quiero saber, ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?—me dijo un tanto apenado.

—¿Qué te parece el viernes por la noche?

—Me parece perfecto hermosa, ¿A que hora paso por ti?

—A las 8 seria perfecto.

—Esta bien a los 8 será, ¿te parece si vamos a comer?

—Claro, será una buena manera de conocernos más

—Tienes razón entonces paso por ti, pero quizás nos miremos antes, muero por verte—no se porque pero eso comentario me puso muy feliz.

—Ok, me parece bien.

—Entonces nos vemos luego, cuídate hermosa.

—Nos vemos, cuídate tú también.

Luego al colgar me quede pensando como nos iría porque la primera vez que salimos no hablamos mucho así que espero que esta vez si se pueda.

Salí a las 4 del trabajo revisando solicitudes de las cuales encontré muchas que pueden ser prometedoras, por supuesto después de mis clases. Me dirigí a mi consultorio y atendí a los dos que llegaron y salí de allí.

Al subir a mi auto Alice me envió un mensaje.

"Bella necesito verte, nos vemos en tu casa"

Me pareció muy extraño normalmente cuando hay alguna emergencia ella me llama no le puse mucha atención y fui directo a casa, y me puse un poco preocupada.

Al llegar Alice ya había llegado, ella tiene llaves.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?—le dije muy preocupada.

—Nada malo Bella relájate—me dijo con una sonrisa—¡estoy muy feliz!

—Ok, pero ¿que pasa?—le pregunte, estaba muy confundida.

—Jasper hablara con su hermano—me quede muy sorprendida, no había hablado con el como en 3 años, pero yo no lo conocía a pesar de que entre al colegio con ellos, al parecer el había estado en un internado los años de colegio.

— ¡Wao!—le dije—es un gran paso para Jasper no se han hablado en mucho tiempo por lo que tengo entendido, de verdad me alegro mucho por el.

—Yo también wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, esta mañana Edward lo llamo y le dijo que quiere hablar con el y quiere que hagan las pases.

—Me parece excelente por ellos 2, y al fin vamos a conocer a Edward jajajajaja, yo nunca lo vi.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco, cuando empecé a salir con Jasper, después de tantos lo que paso, Edward ya no estaba y la verdad es que Jasper nunca quiso darme detalles de todo el problema con María.

—Obvio que no iba a querer Alice, y lo entiendo perfectamente, ¿pero tu conociste a María verdad?

—Si nos llevábamos bastante bien, ella estaba en otro colegio, por eso tu nunca la viste, pero yo crecí con ella.

— ¿Pero que paso entre ustedes? Lamento preguntarte si no quieres no me cuentes.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Ok, si quieres contarme soy toda oídos.

Alice Pov

Cinco años atrás…

—María no puedo creer lo que hiciste ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?—le dije roja de la cólera.

—Ay por favor Alice deja el drama, como si fuera algo que te va a matar—me lo dijo de lo más tranquila.

—Tu sabes que siempre lo e querido, y ni siquiera te gusta ¿En que estabas pensando?

La verdad es que María había sido siempre mi amiga pero esta vez se metió con el chavo que siempre e querido, lo cual me hace odiarla, ella era una de mis mejores amigas incluidas entre ellas Roselie.

—Por favor Alice es solo un chico.

—Pero tú sabes que para mí no solo es eso, yo lo quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

Esto era muy cierto he estado por años enamorada de Jasper Cullen.

—Ya no importa ahora es mi novio así que dejémoslo atrás.

—Eres una estúpida no te quiero volver a ver.

—Esta bien como quieras—me lo dijo como si nada.

Después de eso quería golpear muchas cosas esa pelea me dejo mal.

Días después…

—Alice no hagas esto— me dijo Rose—déjalo pasar y dale la cara a Jasper, recuerda que el no sabe nada.

Sea como sea Rose tenia razón el no sabia nada y el es mi amigo, además se preguntara que me pasa y no quiero confesarle lo que siento por el, por lo menos no de este modo.

En la actualidad….

— ¡Wao! No puedo creerlo era tu amiga—me dijo Bella muy sorprendida.

—No la conociste porque todo esto pasó un año antes de que tu llegaras, ademas ella estaba en el colegio de Edward según me contó Jasper.

—Es increíble es una zorra.

—Y ya sabes el resto, 2 años después en los que ellos estuvieron juntos, ella se acostó con Edward, lo cual como sabes, devasto a Jasper.

—Si fue fatal, pero si me preguntas esa relación la miraba muy inestable—me dijo Bella analizando las cosas como siempre.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sinceramente se miraban 1 o 2 veces al mes si te pones a pensar y nunca la conocí y llevamos siendo amigos hace mucho tiempo, ella nunca venia a la ciudad y eso que "estaba cerca" por que en realidad no lo parecía.

—Eso si tienes mucha razón—le dije viéndolo desde su punto de vista.

—Era Jasper el que hacia todo ella como si nada.

—Si muy cierto Bella.

Bella Pov.

En eso caí cuando estábamos hablando cai en cuenta de algo Edward el de la consultoría ¿Era el hermano de Jasper?

—Alice, ¿Tu conociste a Edward?

—No, el siempre estuvo en un internado, pero lo conocí por fotos.

—Creo que conozco a Edward

— ¿Cómo pero donde?

—Me parece, si es el que yo pienso, es el encargado de la consultoría en la universidad.

— ¡Wao! Eso seria muy bueno, además tendríamos alguien más cercano y me dirías como es.

—Tienes razón sinceramente no había pensado en eso—ahora seria una espía.

—Claro Bella, es que yo tengo ideas brillantes jajajajajaja—y reímos las dos por un rato.

—Bueno ya cambiemos de tema—me dijo con eso ojos de picara que tiene—y cuéntame ¿ya te hablo Aro?

—Claro porque no me extraña que me preguntares eso jajajajaja—ella empezó a reír conmigo—pues te diré que ya me hablo justo cuando se fue Edward y quedamos de salir el viernes de esta semana, aunque el me dijo que iba a intentar verme antes porque se muere por verme—le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alice me quedo viendo por unos minutos, me estaba analizando odiaba eso porque siempre descubría lo que sentía o lo que estaba pensando, me conoce demasiado bien, después me dijo:

—Te gusta Aro ¿verdad?—la verdad no sabia que contestarle aun no lo sabia.

—La verdad es que no lo se Alice, pero me agrada mucho como me trata, es todo un caballero, por lo menos hasta el momento.

—Si, tienes razón tienes que conocerlo, antes de sacar un juicio exacto, pero me alegra mucho que lo estés considerando, la verdad no te había visto entusiasmada desde hace un tiempo con alguien.

—Si tienes razón y Aro es muy encantador me parece una buena persona espero no equivocarme.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde, la verdad me hacia falta hacer eso con Alice, y siendo sincera conmigo misma últimamente me sentía un poco sola, pero no sabia porque. Se quedo durmiendo en mi casa y comimos una deliciosa cena, por supuesto preparada por mí.

Edward Pov

Hoy me levante muy emocionado tenia un par de meses de no hacer este tipo de trabajos tan grandes y mas en una universidad me parece increíble.

Me levante me arregle muy formal como siempre con mi saco negro etc., amo mi trabajo debo aceptarlo, pero no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Jane la voy a ver esta noche para cenar y sinceramente quiero proponerle que sea mi novia pero no se si lo aceptara estoy muy ansioso por esto nunca me había puesto tan nervioso con una chica me siento muy extraño, pero ella es especial considero que amerita que me ponga de esta manera.

Como sea, ya voy para la oficina a recoger la información de lo que necesita la universidad aunque es una universidad excelente pero el problema que tienen debe estar en el personal.

Hable con mi papá y me dio algunas indicaciones.

—Primero que todo vas a ir a la administración a que te den algunas instrucciones, después me dijeron que es muy importante que revises el departamento de psicología que es de los mas importantes de la universidad y allí la psicóloga te hará un recorrido así que eso es todo buena suerte.

—Gracias papá, nos vemos—y me fui hacia mi auto.

Decidí pasar por una cafetería desayunando antes de ir a la universidad, así que cuando esperaba el desayuno llame a Jasper y esta vez me respondió.

—Aló—me contesto una mujer.

—Hola, soy Edward el hermano de Jasper ¿esta el por allí?—le pregunte un tanto nervioso, creo que me contesto su novia.

—Espera un momento Edward, por cierto soy Alice su novia—me contesto ella.

—Mucho gusto Alice, es un placer conocerte.

—Espera un momento ya te comunico a Jasper.

—Gracias—le dije y espere un momento.

—¿Aló?—me contesto Jasper muy sorprendido.

—Hola Jasper soy Edward no cuelgues por favor—le dije un poco desesperado.

—Dime, ¿que se te ofrece Edward?—me pregunto un poco serio.

—Necesito hablar contigo, y quiero verte ¿crees que puedas verme o quieras verme?—le dije desconfiando de su respuesta.

—Esta bien Edward, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos—me dijo dudoso.

—Me alegra mucho—le dije casi llorando— ¿te parece si nos vemos en el café de la plaza? ¿A las 3 de la tarde?

—Me parece perfecto allí estaré, nos vemos mas tarde tengo que trabajar

—Esta bien nos vemos, saludes a Alice—le dije muy feliz

—Claro yo le diré, nos vemos mas tarde.

No puedo creerlo hoy si que es mi día; iré a hacer la consultoría, hablare con Jasper al fin después de dos años y le diré a Jane que sea mi novia, tiene que salir perfecto mi día.

Bueno me dirigí hacia la universidad iba muy feliz realmente, creo que este día será mi día.

Al llegar a la universidad me dirigí de inmediato a la administración, me atendió la secretaria Jessica me dijo que se llamaba, que por supuesto me coqueteo como todas las mujeres que conozco, no se que tengo pero todas botan baba por mi jajaja que modesto.

Me dio las direcciones para llegar al departamento de psicología en realidad iba muy entusiasmado, mi trabajo me hace feliz.

Al llegar al departamento me enviaron a una oficina al final del primer piso, me llamo la atención que en el departamento era una mujer la encargada, normalmente en las universidades es un hombre.

Al tocar la puerta salió una hermosa mujer; de cabello largo y en ondas, con piernas largas y hermosas, y una cara como de ángel. Me parecía muy familiar pero en realidad no se donde la había visto.

—Buenas días soy Isabella Swan, coordinadora del departamento de Psicología, maestra claro y consejera de los muchachos—me dijo un tanto extraña pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de verla, no se porque— usted debe ser Edward Cullen el consultor—me lo dijo ofreciéndome su mano y me dio una excelente sonrisa que me dejo boca abierta.

—Claro, buenos días Srita. Swan vengo a hacer la revisión de su departamento de psicología y a que me guie por el campus luego y por cierto es un placer conocerla—y por supuesto le di mi mejor sonrisa eso no puedo evitarlo.

—Por su puesto y dígame ¿Qué quiere hacer primero?—me dijo un poco dudosa.

—Bueno me gustaría empezar por su departamento, ya que es uno de los mas importante en la universidad ya que es el que ve a los alumnos que van a entrar en la misma, así que coménteme que es lo que hace para seleccionarlos.

—Por supuesto—me dijo muy contenta.

Empezó a relatarme todo lo que hacia para seleccionar a los alumnos con el comité que se tenia de admisiones, me llamo mucho la atención la manera tan apasionada en la que hablaba de lo que hacia y especialmente de la atención personalizada de cada uno de los alumnos que necesitaban de su ayuda, por lo que pude ver era una psicóloga clínica nata, era su especialidad.

Después de eso me dijo donde quedaba cada facultad dentro de la universidad y le dije que la vería en un par de días dejándola en el departamento de psicología, la srita. Swan me pareció muy buena en lo que hace y completamente entregada a su trabajo al igual que yo, pero no puedo dejar de tener la impresión de que la e visto antes.

Estuve pensando mucho en eso antes de llegar a la facultad de leyes era el edificio mas grande que había visto en la universidad entre muy emocionado de nuevo es que en realidad amo mi trabajo.

Estuve alrededor de dos horas más en la universidad después de hablar con los jefes de departamento de las carreras y fui a hablar con el rector.

La secretaria me hizo pasar de inmediato me dijo que el rector me estaba esperando.

—Buenos días rector, soy Edward Cullen vine a hacer la consultoría por los problemas que usted nos envió a nuestra oficina—le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

—Buenos días ¿Puedo llamarte Edward?—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el es muy simpático.

—Si no hay problema—le dije sonriendo.

—Esta bien, Edward y dime ¿como te ha ido el día de hoy?

—Pues la verdad es que muy bien, además me atendió la Srita. Swan que me hablo de todo lo que se hace aquí así que estoy bien enterado y hable con todos los coordinadores de área con los cuales pude ver no se tiene ningún problema me imagino que el problema ya esta dentro de cada departamento así que debo seguir investigando.

Le comente todo lo que había visto y lo que pensaba hacer en los próximos días bueno dentro de un par de días, ya que tenía que preparar todo así que iba a tomarme mi tiempo.

—Bueno Marco—me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre no le gustan las formalidades según me dijo—y pues ya sabes lo que hare o por lo menos lo que tengo planeado.

—Me agradan mucho tus ideas y el hecho que trabajaras con Bella me parece perfecto es muy buena en lo que hace.

—Según lo que pude ver hoy estoy de acuerdo contigo—le dije con una sonrisa—entonces regresare en un par de días con todo listo.

—Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos el viernes—me dijo despidiéndose.

Me dirigí a mi auto pensando en todo lo que tengo que ir a hacer a mi departamento antes de ir a ver a Jasper.

Al llegar a mi departamento, comencé y arreglar un poco ya que voy a ver Jane mas noche esperaba que pudiera hacer todo esta tarde, estaba tan emocionado y quería que todo fuera perfecto con mi hermano al igual que con Jane.

Salí apresurado de mi apartamento solo faltaba media hora para llegar al café, asi que fui directo a mi auto; llegue muy rápido al café, pero Jasper no había llegado.

Después de unos quince minutos me puso un poco ansioso, ya que no llegaba, después de unos cinco minutos estaba llegando y empezó a buscarme, había pensado que no llegaría; alce la mano para que pudiera verme, el me vio y camino hacia mi.

—Hola Jasper, es un placer verte ¿Cómo estas?—Jasper me dio una sonrisa lo cual me agrado.

—Estoy muy bien Edward y para mi también es un placer verte—eso me dejo aun mas sorprendido.

—Pues Jasper decidí hablarte de nuevo, te vi el fin de semana pasado, ibas con Emmet y otros chicos que no conocía.

—A ya veo nos viste en el bar, ya días no salíamos todos juntos; iba con mi novia Alice que fue la que te contesto hoy en la mañana, también estaba Rose a ella la conocí en el colegio llego cuando tu empezaste en el internado, y Bella que llego en penúltimo año.

—¿Bella? Yo creo que la conozco, trabaja en la universidad en el área de psicología, estoy realizando una consultoría allí, por eso se me hacia tan conocida.

—Oh! Ya veo conoces a uno de mis amigos de años, ella es una mujer increíble y muy buena en su trabajo, además que es una de mis mejores amigas.

—Me alegra que estés muy feliz hermano, y quiero ser parte de esa felicidad, te he extrañado mucho y de verdad lamento lo que hice, tu sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo lo siento.

—La verdad es que yo ya te había perdonado Edward, hace muchos meses, como me dijo Bella "lo pasado pisado" pero si quiero saber que paso Edward.

Ok te lo contare todo.

—Flashback—

Este internado me esta volviendo loco y eso que era yo el que quería venir, pensaba acostado en mi cama, pero si les digo a mis padres que quiero volver me mataran ya que ya voy a terminar.

Me decidí a levantarme e ir hacia mi clase y me encontré a María la novia de Jasper, mi querido hermano.

—María ¿desde cuando estas aquí?, porque no creo que vengas a visitar a nadie—a María la conocí cuando estábamos pequeños recuerdo que se llevaba con una niña pequeña llamada Alice.

—Hola Edward, años sin verte, pues me trasladaron al internado tuve algunos problemas con mis padres, pero todo esta bien—me dijo un tanto triste.

Después de eso caminamos y la fui a dejar hasta su aula; después de todo era mi "cuñada".

Le pregunte si al irse seguía con Jasper y me dijo que si dijo que lo iban a intentar de lejos, y funciono Jasper llegaba los fines de semana y a mi me iba a visitar una vez al mes, pero la verdad no importaba yo tengo mis amigos aquí, no muchos pero los tengo.

Después de un tiempo todo iba bien pasaron los meses y nos graduamos juntos somos muy buenos amigos con María nos contamos muchas cosas de lo que pasa en el colegio e íbamos a fiestas juntos.

El día antes de la graduación estábamos en mi habitación porque íbamos para una fiesta y empezamos a platicar.

—Edward no lo puedo creer, mañana es la graduación, estoy muy emocionada—me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si no lo puedo creer, me voy a graduar jajajaja—y ella se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno considero que deberíamos ir a la fiesta, quiero bailar.

Esta noche Jasper iba a venir pero tuvo un inconveniente en el colegio porque ya iban a ser las graduaciones de ellos también así que no llego, nos fuimos caminando e íbamos hablando de cada tontera que se nos ocurría y recordábamos viejos tiempos.

Al llegar a la fiesta todos estaban allí, estaba Jane mi súper amiga, la quiero mucho siempre a sido mi mejor amiga, Demetri mi compañero de travesuras y todos mis demás compañeros. María se fue a bailar con Sam, lo cual no me agradaba, ya que a Sam le gusta.

Después de un rato me di cuenta que María estuvo bebiendo mucho, por eso andaba muy mal, esta situación me puso mal porque esa noche quería estar con Jane todo lo que pudiera, pero la tuve que ir a dejar a su cuarto porque el "caballero" de Sam se ofreció y no iba a permitir eso.

De verdad esta muy borracha el camino a su cuarto fue muy triste iba diciendo muchas tonterías como "Edward te amo" lo cual me saco de onda no podía creer que me dijera eso.

Pero después de un rato no le puse interés, la bebida le hacia mal realmente.

Al abrir la puerta la deje sobre la cama y me beso de improvisto lo cual me dejo boca abierta y salí de inmediato corriendo de allí.

Dos años después….

Jasper y María seguían juntos, pero María si sabia lo que había hecho aquella noche después de estos dos años, a pesar de que estaba borracha a más no poder.

Jasper y ella no se miraban muy seguido se miraban cada dos fines de semana y yo estaba en una universidad diferente a Jasper ya que el decidió estudiar trabajo social que por cierto le iba excelente igual que a mi en la universidad de negocios.

Iba caminando yo tranquilamente hacia mi recamara, cuando me encontré a María lo cual me dejo muy impresionado.

—María, ¿pero que haces aquí? Tu no estudias aquí—le dije muy extrañado ya que me sentí muy incomodo con su presencia.

—Hola, Edward cuñado, como estas yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar—la verdad es que me hizo ver como un mal educado.

—¿Cómo estas?—le dije un tanto molesto.

—Pues muy bien como te lo acabo de decir, y ando de visita porque tengo un par de amigas en la universidad que me invitaron a una fiesta este fin de semana y yo no me pude negar.

—Ah! Ya veo—le dije como si nada—disculpa que te deje aquí pero voy a clases, espero que la pases bien.

—Gracias Edward, cuídate.

Después de eso iba pensando en lo que había pasado en ese momento sinceramente me tenia muy abrumado la visita de María, era muy extraño.

Horas después...

Termine todas mis clases y me dirigí a mi habitación para arreglarme para la fiesta iría con Jane eso me tenia emocionado pero sinceramente no entendía porque, últimamente me sentía muy raro con ella.

Pase por la habitación de Jane, al abrirme quede muy sorprendido andaba con un vestido cosa que no pasaba muy seguido lo cual me puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Edward ¿estas bien?—me dijo Jane después de unos minutos.

—Si le dije, ¿me acompaña señorita?—le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo y dándole mi mejor sonrisa a la cual ella respondió.

Fuimos platicando todo el camino de trivialidades más que todo, pero siempre riéndonos de las tonterías que decíamos.

Al llegar estaban muchos de mis compañeros a los cuales salude, Jane por su parte se fue un momento con una de sus amigas, y las dos me quedaban viendo mucho, lo cual me puso un tanto nervioso.

Después de beber algunas copas con mis amigos baile con Jane, sinceramente nunca había bailado así con ella, bailamos muy pegados y ella se movía de una manera tan sensual que hasta me dolía, si saben a lo que me refiero.

De un momento a otro Jane me dijo que tenia que irse un momento entonces ella me dejo con una dolorosa erección pero no me importaba no quería a Jane para nada que no fuera amistad, aunque empezaba a dudarlo ella me hacia sentir cosas que no recordaba que podía sentir.

Luego me encontré bebiendo de nuevo y me encontré a María, con una falda muy provocadora y muy ajustada. Al rato me encontré bailando con ella de una manera que considero que debería ser ilegal. No recuerdo mucho lo que paso, ni como llegamos a la recamara de su amiga pero, ella empezó a tocarme y quitarme la ropa cosa que desapareció muy rápido y terminamos teniendo relaciones.

A la mañana siguiente me vi al lado de ella y salí corriendo de allí, me sentía muy avergonzado de mi mismo, me acosté con la novia de mi hermano, me fui directo a mi cuarto y tome una ducha me sentí asqueado de mi mismo y no podía creer lo que hice, tanto así que le dije a Jasper ese mismo día.

—Fin Flashback—

— ¡Wao! Ya entiendo que fue lo que paso, ella te fue a buscar—me dijo el con una expresión muy serena en la cara que nunca espere ver después de haberle contado algo como eso.

—Si—le dije muy serio—la verdad no creí que llegara a pasar nada asi, y estaba tan borracho que sinceramente no sabia lo que hacia—le dije muy apenado.

—Si te entiendo perfectamente, y créeme yo ya te había perdonado Edward asi que no te preocupes por eso somos hermanos y como dicen la sangre es mas espesa que el agua.

—Gracias hermano, tu sabes que te amo, y porque te amo quiero que conozcas a alguien que es muy importante para mi, ya que estamos haciendo las pases.

—Ok dime ¿quien es?—muy interesado—debe ser alguien muy importante para que estés así como estas.

—La verdad es que si, —le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro—desde hace mucho tiempo pero hasta hace poco lo note.

—¡Wao! Me sorprendes hermanito, ¿es Jane o me equivoco?—me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si es ella, parece que me conoces muy bien aun.

—Claro hermano esas cosas nunca se olvidan—me dijo dándome un abrazo.

—Por cierto ella vendrá aquí, te llevaras muy bien con ella.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, y ya que tú me vas a presentar a esa mujer que te tiene así, quiero que conozcas a Alice la mujer que me ha completado y con la que debí haber estado desde el colegio en vez de María.

— ¿Tanto así Jasper?

—Si—me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—ella me complementa en todos los sentidos la amo con todo mi corazón.

—Me agrada que te haga muy feliz hermano, con todo gusto la conoceré.

—Bueno entonces espero que vayas el jueves con todos a comer, conocerás a Rose, Emmet y Bella también; y por supuesto puedes llevar a Jane.

—Me parece de lo mejor.

En ese momento entro una despampanante mujer en el área del café en la que nosotros estábamos, era de una pequeña estatura, pero con un cuerpo que me hace quedarme sin aliento, esos cabellos dorados que llegaban hasta su cintura, y esos ojos que te dan ganas de no quitarles los tuyos de encima. Me levante cuando se fue acercando a la mesa y le ofrecí mi mano.

—Buenas noches mi querida Jane—le dije dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Edward—me dijo ella regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—Jane, quiere presentarte a una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, el Jasper mi hermano.

—Un placer conocerte Jasper—le dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

—El placer es todo mío Jane—le dijo mi hermano dándole la mano.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas en el café, hablando de muchas cosas y recordando viejos tiempo, Jasper decidió irse temprano y nos volvió a hacer la invitación para la cena del jueves a la cual ambos aceptamos gustosos.

Después fuimos caminando hasta la casa de Jane recordando muchas cosas.

—Edward me alegra mucho que hayas arreglado las cosas con Jasper te felicito.

—Gracias Jane agradezco sinceramente que hayas hablado conmigo y aguantado todas mis locuras jajajajajajaja—y ella se unió a mis risas.

Al llegar a su casa nos paramos frente a la puerta y la tome entre mis brazos.

—Jane hay algo que he querido decirte desde el domingo, algo que tuve que pensar para no cometer un error.

—Ok puedes decirme lo que sea y tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—le dije un poco ansioso—, pero esto me tiene aterrorizado, tanto que no te lo imaginas.

—Edward me estas preocupando, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—me dijo un poco angustiada.

—No es nada malo Jane no te preocupes, de hecho desde mi punto de vista es muy bueno o por lo menos eso creo.

—Esta bien Edward pero ¿Qué es?

—Bueno Jane yo se que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y eres muy especial e importante para mi y por supuesto que te quiero con todo mi corazón, así que lo he pensado y te quiero preguntar algo.

—Dime Edward—me dijo un poco desesperada.

—Jane quiero que tengas la mente abierta a lo que te voy a preguntar—le dije tomándola de las manos— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tatatatan jajajajajajajaja espero que les haya gustado xD y no me maten por el final del capitulo, prometo que pronto sabran lo que le contesta Jane a Edward.

Díganme si les gusta y déjenme sugerencias quizás pueda agregarlas luego a la historia.

Díganme queridas que les pareció y cuales son sus teorías recuerden que sus reviews son mi mejor regalo déjenme tomatazos si quieren jajajajajaja.


	4. En Caminos Diferentes

Queridas lectoras lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero que les guste, este cap esta dedicado a mi amiga Areli, TKM querida espero que te guste.

Capitulo 4

En Caminos Diferentes

Edward Pov.

Al haberle preguntado a Jane si quería ser mi novia paso demasiado rato, pensé que no me iba a contestar porque estaba como pensativa en ese momento se me ocurrió.

—Jane ¿estas bien?—le dije un tanto preocupado por que no decía nada y parecía que en realidad estuviera mirando dentro de mi para encontrar algo.

—Si estoy muy bien Edward, estoy un tanto perpleja por tu pregunta, sinceramente no se que contestar, además de que estoy pensando en todo en este momento—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ok, esta bien si quieres lo puedes pensarlo, yo puedo esperar—le dije muy serio.

— ¿Te parece si te contesto mañana?

—Claro esta bien como tú quieras.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde, en el parque, a las 3.

—Me parece perfecto—entonces le di un beso en su mejilla que duro un buen tiempo, se lo di en la mejilla aunque me moría por besarla pero la verdad es que no quería presionarla—nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

—Bien, buenas noches Edward te quiero—en eso entro a su casa.

Decidí irme caminando a mi casa quería pensar en lo que había pasado y si estaba pidiéndole que fuera mi novia por las razones correctas, y la verdad es que yo la quiero ha sido una de las personas que ha permanecido mucho tiempo a mi lado, la cual me a brindado su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, y la cual me quiere a pesar del pedazo de idiota que soy.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, que para mi sorpresa era Jasper.

—Hola hermano, ¿Qué tal te fue con Jane?

—Hola hermano que bueno que me hablas—le dije un poco triste—siéndote sincero no lo se ella me dijo que lo iba a pensar así que vamos a hablar mañana.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vemos ahora?

—Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en el café estoy muy cerca.

—Está bien ya voy para allá.

En eso seguí caminando y pensando en todas las cosas que me han pasado con Jane, es una mujer excepcional, inteligente, amorosa, buena en todo lo que se propone, me quiere como soy a pesar de todo; pero la verdad es que nunca me había puesto a pensar en si ella me quiere de la misma manera en la que la quiero yo después de todo ella creció conmigo y me di cuenta de que la quiero en la universidad en el momento en que me di cuenta que ya no éramos unos niños y tenemos tanto en común y tanto que compartir.

Al llegar al café Jasper ya estaba allí, me senté y lo salude de nuevo.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo Jasper.

—Claro yo se que me amas, jajajajajajajaja—ambos empezamos a reír.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, necesito compañía hoy.

—Y dime ¿Fue tan malo?

—No en realidad todo iba perfecto, hasta que ella se quedo paralizada por mi pregunta estuvo alrededor de 5 minutos sin decirme nada, lo cual me hizo preguntarle si estaba bien y después me dijo que lo tenía que pensar—le dije pensativo.

—Ya veo, pero ponte en su lugar Eddie recuerda que han sido amigos por muchos años, hay mucho que perder en esta situación—me dijo muy serio—además se conocen de muy pequeños, quizá ella siente algo por ti pero tiene que ver todos los ángulos de la situación no es cosa que se va a tomar a la ligera por que te quiere demasiado e incluso puede amarte y no quiere perderte por salir contigo.

—Tienes razón hermano no lo había visto desde ese punto, le daré el tiempo que necesite.

—Así me gusta que le des su espacio.

—Pero ya no hablemos de mi háblame de ti y Alice, ¿viven juntos verdad?

—Si hace un año todo iba perfecto, ella vivía con Bella y Rose, y yo le ofrecí que viviéramos juntos después de todo ya llevábamos dos años saliendo, y pues ella acepto sin ni siquiera pensarlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado—me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—si no hubiera sido por María estuviéramos juntos desde el colegio, no se porque me fije en María y no en Alice, creo que en María solo vi lo físico, pero Alice lo tiene todo es mi complemento.

—¡Wao! Hermano si que estas enamorado, me encantaría conocer a la mujer que te hace soñar despierto.

—Ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, me hizo pensar en lo que había pasado entre tú y María y abrirme los ojos para poder perdonarte.

—Ya siento que la amo jajajajajajajaja—el empezó a reír conmigo—es todo un amor por lo que se ve no puedo esperar para conocerla.

—Si quieres puedo hablarle no esta muy lejos de aquí y de paso conoces a Bella es una mujer encantadora, bueno ya la conoces pero la conocerás fuera del trabajo.

—Me parece bien si tú así lo quieres.

En eso saco su celular y empezó a marcar el numero no espero mucho tiempo a que ella le respondiera, Jasper le dijo que llegara al café y que trajera a Bella, quería que yo la conociera fuera del ámbito laboral lo cual me agrado mucho no se porque.

A los quince minutos entraron dos hermosas mujeres al lugar, una pequeña con pelo negro, tez blanca y una sonrisa encantadora esa debía ser Alice que lucia un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella; al lado de ella venia una despampanante castaña, con esos ojos en los cuales te podías perder y esa sonrisa que te quitaba el aliento, definitivamente era Isabella Swan era muy hermosa pero se ve mejor fuera de su ropa formal.

—Hola Alice mi vida—le dijo a la pequeña mujer dándole un dulce beso en la boca, lo cual me dio un poco de envidia.

—Hola cielo—le dijo con una súper sonrisa en el rostro.

—Querida quiero presentarte a Edward mi hermano menor—le dijo señalándome.

—Un placer conocerte al fin en persona, me alegro que hayas arreglado las cosas con Jasper.

—El placer es todo mío Alice, te debo que estemos hablando en estos momentos, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No fue nada Edward, sabía que los dos sufrían por esta situación, pero esto ya no importa ya quedo en el pasado.

—Tienes razón— le dije con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño en mi.

—Bueno Edward, te presento a mi cuñada postiza Bella, aunque ya se conocen.

—Hola otra vez Isabella, es un placer volverla a ver.

—El placer es mío— me dijo con esa sonrisa que me dejaba como mudo e hipnotizado.

Le ofrecí un asiento a mi lado, pedimos bebidas y comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco, hacia tiempos no me divertía tanto, me sentía muy feliz aunque siempre pensaba en Jane, me pregunto que habrá decidido o por lo menos en que estaba pensando.

Estuvimos en el café hasta las once se nos había hecho tarde todos teníamos que ir a trabajar al día siguiente así que arreglamos todo para vernos el jueves.

Deje a Bella en su casa ya que Alice se termino yendo con mi hermano.

—Y cuéntame algo sobre ti—le dije en lo que íbamos caminando.

—Bueno además de que trabajo en la universidad, como vez mis amigos son muy importantes en mi vida han sido mi apoyo durante estos cinco años los quiero demasiado.

—Si así lo note, me alegro que te lleves bien con mi hermano y su novia y con Emmet, a Rose no la conozco porque ella entro en el colegio cuando yo me fui al internado según mi hermano.

—Si eso creo, Rose es genial y Emmet es como mi hermano en realidad todos son los hermanos que nunca tuve—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Si es muy bueno.

Estuvimos callados por unos minutos sinceramente no sabia que preguntarle, pero no podía dejar de ver su rostro estaba como hipnotizado por el, espero que no haya creído que estoy loco, aunque así lo sea.

—Edward ¿te pasa algo?—me pregunto un poco preocupada.

—No para nada estoy bien, solo creo que eres muy hermosa—le dije y no podía creerlo esas palabras salieron de mi boca, esto solo se lo había dicho a Jane en mi vida.

—Gracias—me dijo ruborizada, lo cual la hacia ver muy encantadora a mi parecer claro esta y con esa sonrisa en su rostro que me deja estúpido.

—De nada— le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno aquí es donde vivo—me dijo con un aire de tristeza en el rostro que no pude comprender.

—Bueno ha sido servida Srita. — le dije con una reverencia, la cual hizo que se riera y que yo me sintiera feliz por hacerla reír, aunque no entendía porque.

—Gracias caballero—haciendo un saludo.

—Bueno, buenas noches Isabella un placer haber pasado contigo esta encantadora velada.

—Llámame Bella por favor, buenas noches Edward, nos vemos el miércoles en la mañana—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ok buenas noches Bella, que sueñes bonito, nos vemos pronto.

Me despedí de ella con un gesto de mano y di la vuelta para ir a mi departamento después de todo no estaba muy lejos solo a un par de calles, me fui pensando en lo que había pasado, Bella había hecho algo en mi que no comprendía, pero en realidad no importaba demasiado porque quiero estar con Jane, solo espero que todo esto salga bien.

Con este pensamiento me quede despierto hasta las dos de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy emocionado hoy al fin iba a hablar con Jane a las 3 de la tarde, la verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso su respuesta me asusta mucho ella es muy importante para mi así que no importa lo que me conteste hoy siempre la querré.

Yendo hacia mi oficina en el carro recordé la razón por la cual estaba muy feliz hice las pases con mi hermano, así que al llegar a la oficina le conté todo a papá el se emociono tanto que llamo a mamá y quedamos de almorzar esta tarde, por supuesto después de haber llamado a Jasper, lo cual no lo pensó dos veces.

En la mañana estuve preparando todo para la investigación en la universidad asi que termine muy temprano de prepararlos en la noche solo tendría que afinar unos detalles solo seria una revisión de lo que había preparada.

Alrededor de las 11 me llamo Marco.

—Hola buenos días Edward.

—Buenos días, Marco, que sorpresa me has dado, y cuéntame ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Pues quería saber como va el trabajo.

—Pues va excelente Marco, ya tengo todo listo solo me falta afinar algunos detalles y por supuesto preparar a mi equipo.

—Me parece excelente, eres muy eficiente Edward, espero no incomodarte, sinceramente estoy un poco ansioso con este procesos en la universidad.

—No te preocupes—le dije para que se tranquilizara—no es nada en todo caso si hay cambios van a ser para bien.

—Ok entonces me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Bien, hasta mañana.

Cuando colgue entro mi papá

—Bueno hijo ¿estas listo para irnos?

—Por supuesto—le dije con una sonrisa.

Quedamos de vernos con Jasper en la casa de nuestros padres, mamá al verme me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me felicito por lo que logre arreglar las cosas con Jasper, después de todo ella sabia desde hace mucho tiempo lo estaba intentando.

Al llegar me abrazo y me dijo

—Querido yo se que no te da pena abrazar a tu madre, sabes que siempre seras mi bebe—me dijo dándome muchos besos por todo mi rostro y no dejaba de abrazarme.

—Si mamá, siempre sere tu bebe lo tengo muy presente—le dije dándole una sonrisa—pero recuerda que tienes dos—le dije cuando vi a Jasper aparecer por la puerta.

—Si tienes razón mi segundo bebe, ven aquí Jasper, quiero abrazarlos a ambos—nos dijo, tomando del brazo a Jasper y abrazándonos a los dos.

—Tan linda mamá—quedamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Espero que no se molesten pero invite a los demás.

—¿Cuáles demás?—preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Alice, Emmet, Rose, Bella y Jane.

—¿A Jane?— le pregunte a mamá muy sorprendido.

—Claro cariño—me dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo y pensé tuvo que haber sido papá el que le conto.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar todos venían se podría decir que en grupo ya que todos se bajaron de un mismo auto excepto Jane que llego 5 minutos después.

Salude a todos excepto a Rose era la única a la que no conocía Alice me la presento, Bella se quedo atrás y sinceramente no esperaba verla hoy, pero al parecer la mirare muy seguido fuera del trabajo.

Ya estando todos nos sentamos a comer y a conversar, con Emmet estuvimos platicando como si nos hubiéramos estado viendo todos los días era muy divertido como siempre, y hemos estado como amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, lo cual me alegra porque es de los pocos que tengo.

Luego esta Alice es una pequeña diablilla, congeniamos desde el principio es lo como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Por lo que pude ver Rose es muy reservada pero cuando ya te tiene confianza las cosas cambian.

Y esta Bella que la verdad no se como explicar como me llevo con ella, porque somos… en realidad no se que, pero me parece muy interesante y de hecho creo que me gusta un poco, es muy agradable y le apasiona lo que hace igual que a mi.

Pero a pesar de esto yo quiero a Jane desde hace mucho, asi que quiero intentarlo, espero que me conteste que si.

Después nos despedimos, me quede un rato con Bella, mientras Jane hablaba no se de que con mi mamá.

—Bella, ya tengo todo listo para mañana, voy a necesitar tu ayuda ¿tienes que dar clases en la mañana?

—No, para nada, me toca hasta la 1:00 p.m. dar mis clases asi que en la mañana me tienes a tu disposición.

—Excelente eso era lo que esperaba.

—Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuidate— me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual me hizo sentir raro pero bien, luego se despidió de mi mamá y de Jane. Me acerque a Jane y le dije:

—¿Estas lista para irte o nos vemos después?

—Mejor mirémonos luego como a las 6:00 necesito hablar unas cosas con Esme.

—Ok, me parece bien, entonces nos vemos luego— me despidi con una beso para cada una y me fui a mi departamento tenia que terminar unas cosas para el trabajo.

Jane Pov

Al irse Edward, me sente con Esme en la alacena y me dio un trago, ella sabia que lo necesitaba.

—Esme no se que hacer, ayúdame por favor.

—¿Pero que es lo que te da miedo?, porque yo se que tu lo quieres a el desde hace mucho.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— mi cara era un poema en ese momento.

—Me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo querida, de hecho hace un par de años, recuerdo que se quedaron aquí para unas vacaciones y lo note por la forma en que lo mirabas y buscabas la forma de estar sola con el, y aunque no lo creas ha sido asi contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y también se que ninguno de los dos quiere dañar lo que tienen.

—Eres psíquica jajajaja— y ella empezó a reir conmigo.

—No querida, simplemente soy madre.

—Si ya me di cuenta, pero tu sabes que no es que no lo quiero, solo tengo miedo de que después de tanto años por una relación nos dejemos de ver o hablar, y dejemos de ser amigos por completo.

—Si te entiendo, pero ponte a pensar que ya han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, como para que si quieren intentar algo como pareja, van a tener que arriesgarse y siempre tienen que seguir siendo amigos.

—¿Tu crees que asi pase?

—Por supuesto Jane, su amor y amistad, los hara seguir adelante.

—Ya que veo las cosas desde ese punto de vista creo que tienes razón, habrá que hablarlo antes y dejar en claro de que pase lo que pase tendremos que seguir siendo amigos.

—Asi me gusta me alegra que lo hayas entendido ahora ve y habla con Edward el ha de estar muy ansioso.

—Si esta bien, gracias Esme, tu eres como mi madre ¿lo sabes verdad?, te amo con todo mi corazón— en eso le di un abrazo y ella lo respondió y comenzó a llorar.

—Lo lamento, soy una sentimental—me dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

—No te preocupes, asi te quiero— le di un beso en la mejilla y sali hacia mi carro, al entrar me despedi de ella y saque mi celular, espere un momento a que me contestara.

—Edward, quiero que nos miremos ahora…

Edward Pov

Estaba arreglando unas cosas en mi departamento, cuando recibi una llamada de Jane

—¿Jane?

—Edward, quiero que nos miremos ahora.

—Esta bien voy para allá— y corto la llamada.

Salí rápido de mi departamento y me fui al parque quedaba cerca de mi departamento.

Al llegar espere alrededor de unos 5 minutos a Jane, cuando la vi llegar se miraba mas hermosa que nunca, con esa sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada que no pude descifrar. En eso se me acerco me abrazo y me beso, después del beso me dijo:

—Claro que acepto ser tu novia—cuando me lo dijo pensé que había escuchado mal pero ella estaba allí y yo también.

—Enserio, me haces muy feliz, te quiero con todo mi corazón!

—Me encanta tu reacción Edward, pero quiero hablar de ciertas cosas contigo.

—Ok dime lo quieras preciosa.

—Por sobre todo tenemos que ser amigos pase lo que pase, porque esto lo vamos a intentar sea como sea no es algo que lo tenemos predispuesto a que va a ser un éxito.

—Si tienes razón te lo prometo amigos pase lo que pase.

—Así me gusta—me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa— también nos tendremos confianza con todo y si sentimos que algo va mal nos diremos que es lo que pasa.

—Esta bien.

—Y si encontramos a alguien mas, en este proceso lo diremos desde el principio, no darnos duro después y que alguno de los dos salga lastimado.

—Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo, así quedamos— y nos empezamos a besar mucho, caminamos por el parque y comimos helado y hablamos sobre todo.

Después de alrededor de cómo 4 horas en el parque la fui a dejar a su casa y la deje en la puerta, si entraba sabia que no iba a poder contenerme si entraba, ya que la deseo con locura.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Jasper estaba en la puerta y de inmediato lo hice pasar y comencé a contarle todo.

—Me alegro por ti hermano, espero que todo salga bien con ella.

—Yo también lo espero, la quiero mucho.

—Y se te nota hermanito.

—Si ella es encantadora y tiene todo lo que a mi me gusta en una mujer.

—Creo que Bella también tiene todo eso—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque ustedes tienen química juntos se ven, tan lindos.

—¿Es una broma verdad?

—No Edward yo no bromeo con estas cosas, y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que te gusta porque la verdad hasta Alice lo noto.

—Ok, ok si me gusta, pero quiero a Jane.

—Lo se, eso se te nota, ¿pero realmente la quieres como tu pareja?

—Claro, la quiere desde hace un par de años o mas.

—Ok como tu digas hermano, pero se que con Bella hay algo, lo se.

—Si, mira se que hay una atracción, pero entre Bella y yo la relación es profesional.

—Pero eso puede cambiar.

—Lo se pero ahora estoy con Jane, y quiero intentarlo.

—Esta bien hermano, pero mira lo que te digo, ustedes van a terminar juntos.

—No creo pero esta bien, como tu digas hermano.

—Exacto como yo diga jajaja—y ambos reímos por un buen rato.

Empezamos a planear la salida de mañana irían todos, y Jas me comento que va a ir con un amigo de el, y el le gusta y al parecer a Bella le atrae, pero eso es otra cosa no interesa. Nos quedamos hablando toda la noche y se quedo a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes fue genial volver a tener a mi hermano asi, y a sido uno de mis mejores días en años.

Bella Pov.

Hoy me levante tarde, me levante y me arregle muy bien algo muy raro en mi. Me vesti muy linda y la verdad es que me sorprendi a mi misma.

Me fui al trabajo por suerte nadie me había necesitado, me puse a hacer mi trabajo como de costumbre, en eso mi celular sono Aro me había dejado un mensaje:

"Me muero por verte preciosa"

Este mensaje puso una sonrisa en mi rostro aunque no sabia pero aun asi le conteste.

"Yo también quiero verte"

Despues de un rato estaba recibiendo una llamada era Esme, no era muy común que me hablara.

—¿Aló?

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien ¿y tu?, me sorprende tu llamada.

—Estoy excelente querida.

—Que bueno me alegro mucho por ti.

—Gracias, llamo para preguntarte si tienes planes para almorzar.

—No ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es que prepare un almuerzo para toda la familia y por supuesto quiero que estes aquí.

—Gracias por tomarme en cuenta Esme ¿a que hora llego?

—A las 11:30 para que no llegues tarde a tu clase.

—Ok bye.

Al colgar vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice.

"Pasare a recogerte a las 11:15"

Esta pequeña duendecilla siempre se me adelanta.

A las 11:15 estando en mi oficina me asusto Alice.

—Hola Bella ¿estás lista?—salte del susto.

—Me asustaste, si ya estoy lista Alice vámonos.

—Por cierto hoy te ves muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Vamos Emmet y Rose nos esperan en el auto—me dijo llevándome de la mano hacia el estacionamiento.

Al llegar al auto ambos me saludaron y me puse a hablar con Rose, nos estábamos poniendo al día pero en eso Emmet comenzó a molestar como siempre.

—Bella ¿Dónde esta tu novio Aro?

—El no es mi novio Emmet, de hecho ni siquiera tengo novio.

—Si, como no; vi como se besaron en la disco.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea mi novio.

—Entonces eres muy fácil.

—¡Eres un idiota!—dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo y lo golpeamos.

—¿Qué dije?—y puso cara de niño regañado.

—Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo.

En eso llegamos a la casa. Jasper y Edward ya estaban allí y parecían muy sorprendidos por vernos ya que ambos estaban atrapados en un abrazo de Esme, lo cual me pareció muy tierno.

Esme nos saludo a todos, hace tiempos que no venia a la casa, Edward me saludo también me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, y Jasper me abrazo siempre era muy tierno conmigo y Carlisle por supuesto el es como mi otro padre.

Después de un rato entro una pequeña mujer a la casa, Carlisle me la presento se llama Jane la verdad es que es muy hermosa y me pareció que era muy cariñosa con Edward lo cual me molesto un poco pero no entiendo porque.

Nos sentamos a comer, platicamos de todo un poco, especialmente recordando viejos tiempos y recordando anécdotas, fue muy lindo hace tiempo no comia asi con ellos.

Después me quede un rato platicando con Edward sobre unas cosas del trabajo, pude notar que estaba un poco distraído viendo a Jane como queriendo saber que le estaba diciendo a su madre; luego me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla lo cual sentí muy raro en mi.

Al salir los chicos me estaban esperando y me fueron a dejar al trabajo, quedamos de vernos mañana ya que saldríamos todos incluido Aro por supuesto, como de costumbre imparti mis clases; me encantaba hacerlo mas que todo por que mis alumnos eran muy participadores y les encantaba mi clase.

Al terminar de dar mis clases fui a mi oficina para recoger unos papeles e irme a casa, para mi sorpresa estaba el encantador de Aro esperándome.

—¿Cómo estas mi querida Bella?—me dijo con esa vos tan encantadora que tiene.

—Pues ahora estoy muy bien Aro, ¿Cómo estas tu?—le dije con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que estoy perfectamente bien, por que te estoy viendo.

—Gracias, eres muy halagador.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?—me dijo acercándose a mi como si fuera su presa.

—Mmmmm… no lo se, ya tengo una cita—le dije, claro que no iba a ceder tan rápido.

—Eso es una desgracia porque quiero pasar la noche contigo—me lo dijo al oído con la vos mas seductora que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero que gano yo?—le pregunte bromeando por supuesto.

—Pues pasar una linda velada con este hombre al cual le gustas mucho—me dijo abrazándome, lo cual hizo que me ruborizara.

—Esta bien, iré contigo, pero necesito pasar a cambiarme.

—No es necesario, así te ves hermosa—el tenia razón lo sabia porque Alice me lo había dicho.

—Ok te creo—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos?.

—Esta bien me convenciste.

—¿Me acompaña señorita?—me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual tome sin dudarlo.

—Claro que si caballero.

Al ir al parqueo y al ver su auto recordé que andaba el mio.

—Si vamos en tu auto, no tendre como venir a trabajar mañana, querido Aro.

—No importa, te recogeré en tu casa y te vendre a dejar.

—Mas te vale—le dije con una sonrisa.

En el camino íbamos escuchando música y hablando y por sobretodo riéndonos.

Al entrar al restaurante el recepcionista me miro muy extraño, note que eso molesto mucho a Aro porque me tomo de la cintura de una forma un tanto posesiva.

—Buenas noches, les doy la bienvenida ¿A nombre de quien esta la reservación?

—A nombre de Aro Vulturi.

—Bien, síganme por favor.

A pesar de que el camarero iba frente a nosotros no dejaba de verme, lo cual me tenia muy incomoda y yo no era la única que estaba asi, por la expresión de Aro pude ver que quería golpearlo; al llegar a la mesa nos sentamos y nos dejo los menus.

—Mas tarde vendre por su orden—nos dijo y me giño el ojo.

—Bueno y… ¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Bueno quiero… pollo con papas fritas—comencé a reir y el también.

—Me parece bien pequeña, yo quiero chuleta y papas fritas—y volvimos reir.

—Entonces de beber seria vino tinto, y no se que es lo que quieres tu, aunque si no me equivoco lo mismo.

—¡Wao! Tu si que lees la mente.

—No nada que ver de eso se encarga Alice—y empezamos a reir de nuevo.

—Ok como tu digas.

Vinieron a pedir nuestras ordenes, y después comenzamos a conversar me di cuenta que el tiene dos hermanos, viene de Italia y es una persona muy dedicado en lo que hace, también toca el violin y le encanta ir a la opera.

Despues de comer nos quedamos platicando un rato mas, Aro pago la cuenta e iba a dejarme a casa.

Cuando íbamos a entrar al auto me dijo que me tenia que preguntar algo lo cual me puso nerviosa.

—Bella quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

—Ok dime.

—¿Qué tal la pasaste conmigo?

—¿Es una broma?

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

—No, claro que no. Solo que me parece extraño que me lo preguntes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la pase estupendamente contigo me alegra que alla llegado de sorpresa, y eso que no soy mucha para las sorpresas.

—Jajajaja, me parece genial, me alegro que la hayas pasado bien.

—¿Y tu como la pasaste?—le pregunte un tanto preocupada.

—Bella tu eres especial, me haces reír, eres una mujer inteligente, decidida y apasionada y por sobretodo me siento de maravilla cuando estoy a tu lado—me sonroje como nunca por su comentario solo una persona me lo había dicho y tuve justo la misma reacción.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto, eres muy especial para mí—le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y el tomo mi mano, así fuimos de regreso a casa.

Paso a dejarme a la puerta de mi casa la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, el es muy dulce conmigo aprecio mucho como es conmigo.

—Me encanto pasar esta noche contigo Bella.

—Lo mismo digo Aro, agradezco lo que hiciste por mi.

—No tienes que agradecer, es un placer para mi Bella.

—Bueno nos veremos en la mañana.

—Esta bien, hasta mañana, que tengas dulces sueños—en eso se acerco y me dejo un dulce beso en los labios, fue un beso muy encantador.

—Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo.

—Hasta mañana.

Al irse entre en la casa y me sentí como en las nubes, fue una cita muy buena, ya tiempos no tenia una pero el me hizo sentir muy especial, lo cual le agradezco mucho. Espero que mañana sea igual de bueno que hoy. Aunque creo que sera aun mejor.


	5. Rompimiento

Lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta *sonrio*

Capitulo 5

Rompimiento

Bella Pov.

Cuatro meses después…

Llevo cuatro meses saliendo con Aro, y hasta el momento me he podido dar cuenta de que no es lo que yo esperaba, y no es que esperase mucho de el, pero claro me encanta pasar tiempo con el, pero cuando se enoja o esta celoso es insoportable, sobre todo con Edward, ya que nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos, el acude a mi cuando tiene un problema e igual yo hago lo mismo, pero si me he puesto a pensar el me gusta y lo comprobé hace un mes…

—Flashback—

… Hace un mes

—Vamos a comer— me dijo Edward al salir del trabajo.

—Claro vamos, después de todo ya días no salimos a comer juntos— le dije y el sonrio.

Llegamos al restaurante muertos de la risa, cuando estamos juntos decimos demasiadas estupideces creo que el me las contagia.

Nos ubicaron en una mesa al fondo por la hora a la que habíamos llegado, note que el mesero me miraba demasiado, Edward solo lo miraba muy serio.

Al sentarnos comenzamos a platicar de nuevo.

—Y dime Bella ¿Cómo vas con Aro?

—Pues muy bien, pero comienza a molestarme que sea tan celoso especialmente contigo—le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso se me hace muy extraño, ¿Por qué nunca lo habías mencionado?

—Me da mucha pena la verdad, decirte esto.

—Pero porque si tu sabes que soy tu amigo—me dijo viéndome pensativo.

—Realmente no lo se, pero creo que sus celos hacia ti son muy estúpidos—le dije viendo al vacio.

—No son estúpidos—me dijo con el ceño fruncido—de hecho son bien fundados—lo quedo viendo extrañada por ese comentario—soy hermoso—me dijo con esa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Jajajajajajajaja—comencé a reír y el también—¡bueno! Si tu lo dices.

—¿Y lo dudas? Que mala amiga eres—me dijo con un lindo puchero—me haz herido—me dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

—Lo lamento—le dije con carita de arrepentimiento— yo te quiero, y si tienes razón eres hermoso—el comentario hizo que sacara esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene.

—Yo también te quiero—me dijo muy serio— y mas de lo que debo.

Mi cara era un poema en ese momento, y como siempre no me pude quedar callada.

—¿A que te refieres con mas de lo que debes?

—Ah ah ah ah—comenzó a tartamudear—sinceramente aun no lo se pero creo que siento algo por ti Bella—esto me dejo con la boca abierta y muda por supuesto, tanto hasta que llego el mesero.

—Buenas noches ¿que les sirvo?—dijo el mesero al llegar, ambos pedimos y el mesero se fue.

A los cinco minutos estaba como en shock y no podía emitir palabras.

—¿Bella estas bien?—me dijo Edward con tono preocupado.

—Si estoy bien—le dije no muy convencida.

—Lo lamento no debi haberte dicho esto, arruine todo lo que tenemos juntos.

—No no es eso Edward solo que no me esperaba una confesión de este tipo.

—Ok comprendo, pero aun creo que no debi haberte dicho—me dijo metiéndose un bocado a la boca.

Yo también hice lo mismo, la verdad es que mi mente esta bloqueada solo puedo pensar en lo que me acababa de decir Edward que quizá siente mas que amistad, lo cual me ha dejado anonadada.

En toda la velada solo comimos la verdad ninguno de los dos, podíamos emitir estupideces lo cual era muy raro en ambos por como nos llevamos.

Fue un silencio muy incomodo los 20 minutos que estuvimos en el restaurante al terminar Edward pago la cuenta como siempre siendo un caballero.

Subimos a su auto y me llevo a casa la verdad es que el viaje fue muy incomodo, me abrió la puerta como siempre y me ayudo a salir del auto.

—Bella lamento haber arruinado la velada—me dijo muy serio.

—No te preocupes y sonríe no me gusta verte serio—le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ok si tu lo dices, pero es que te quedaste completamente muda, es que no se que pensar— le dije un poco incomoda.

—No te preocupes— me dijo pensativo y dejándome en la puerta de la casa— solo quería que lo supieras.

Me dejo frente a la puerta y me abrazo como de costumbre pero no me solto de inmediato se me quedo viendo con mucha ternura y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro de una manera como si al dejar de verme iba a desaparecer. Se acerco a centímetros de mi cara, me miro por unos segundos los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, entonces se acerco lentamente a mi y me beso como nunca antes me habían besado, con una ternura que se podía palpar en el aire, con mis ojos cerrados y habiendo puesto mis manos en su cintura le respondi el beso, como si el mundo se nos acabara en eso; sus labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces, de hecho su sabor era a yerba buena y mentol. Sus manos estaba en mi rostro y lo acariciaba con su dedo índice, lo cual mandaba descargas por toda mi espalda. Me sentía como en las nubes, pero en eso caimos a la realidad nos separamos.

—Lo siento Bella—me dijo muy apenado.

—No te preocupes—le dije muy nerviosa.

—Te veo mañana en el trabajo ¿verdad?

—Claro—le dije yo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Nos vemos—me dijo nervioso

—Bye— le dije con el rostro como tomate, y entre a la casa.

Me quede parada detrás de la puerta no se cuanto tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado y lo que había sentido, mi cabeza estaba hecha un remolino.

—Fin del Flashback—

Despues de lo que paso ese dia las cosas siguieron como si nada la verdad creo que preferimos dejarlo asi para no complicar las cosas, pero siempre nos mirábamos de una manera extraña tanto asi que creo que Alice comenzó a notar algo, pero no me ha dicho nada asi que lo deje pasar, si empezaba a decirle a Alice lo que había pasado iba a ser un gran problema.

Esta mañana no quería ir al trabajo, asi que llame temprano y dije que me sentía muy mal, no fui pase dando vueltas en la casa revisando cosas viejas y viendo fotos.

Fotos en las que saliamos todos en las cuales notaba que en todas salía al lado de Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de parte de los dos, la verdad es que nunca lo había notado.

Pero Edward siempre me hacia feliz, aunque este triste el siempre me saca una sonrisa y me hace sentir muy especial a su lado.

Mis cavilaciones fueron detenidas cuando sono mi celular, es Edward *Dios no se va a morir tan rápido* dije en mi mente, y conteste.

—Alo.

—Hola Bella ¿estas bien?—me dijo un tanto preocupado.

—Si estoy bien Edward, solo me duele un poco el estomago—al escuchar eso suspiro.

—Me alegro que no estes grave—me dijo ya tranquilo.

—Si no te preocupes me quedare acostada y tomare algo.

—Ok me parece perfecto, pero llegare mas tarde a tu casa, aunque me digas que no—wao ese comentario me dejo muy perturbada se parecía tanto a Alice.

—Bien como tu digas—le dije no muy convencida, ya que mi cabeza andaba mal y quería ordenar mis ideas y decidir a quien quería en realidad.

—Bueno ya que es un hecho, llegare a medio dia y te llevare algo de comer—me dijo contento.

—Te veo entonces—le dije.

—Bye—después de eso colgó.

Después de que colgara me puse a arreglar la casa, la verdad estaba hecha un desastre, pero termine muy rápido no era tan grave como yo pensaba; me bañe me cambie siempre poniéndome cómoda, me recosté en la cama y segui viendo fotos, al parecer el tiempo paso muy rápido porque estaban tocando mi timbre, asi que me levante y fui a abrir la puerta.

Para mi suerte, es Edward.

—Hola Edward, pasa adelante—le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo seguiste?

—Pues mi estomago ya se calmo.

—Perfecto—me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa—pero te traje sopa de pollo para que no te haga daño.

—Gracias, siempre tan lindo—le sonreí y el se sonrojo, lo cual se me hizo muy raro y no podía dejarlo pasar—Edward Cullen sonrojado no puedo creerlo es sorprendente jajaja.

—¿Yo? ¿sonrojarme? Jajaja por favor—me dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Ay Edward no tienes que ponerte asi conmigo soy tu amiga relajate—le dije aun entre risas.

—No me sonrojo Bella—me dijo sonrojándose aun mas, cosa que me pareció muy tierno.

—Ok como tu digas Edward.

Pasamos juntos a la cocina y puse la sopa que el me traia en platos y los puse en el desayunador, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y comenzamos a comer.

No dejaba de mirarme y estaba muy nervioso lo cual no entiendo porque el nunca se hacia puesto asi conmigo.

—¿Edward? Relájate estas conmigo.

—Claro me relajare—me sonrio.

—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe—me dijo un poco triste.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco demasiado bien.

—He tenido muchos problemas con Jane últimamente, nos hemos distanciado mucho.

—¿Por qué se han distanciado?

—En realidad no lo se de parte de ella, por eso me aleje un poco, supongo que necesita espacio—al decirme esto levante una ceja.

—¿Crees? Deberías hablar con ella Edward no pueden estar asi y si no me equivoco ya llevan un semana asi.

—Demonios, Bella eres demasiado muy buena psicóloga o eres psíquica—me dijo ya riendo.

—La verdad es que la primera y soy tu amiga; y no dejes de lado que soy muy observadora, se cuando algo te pasa querido amigo.

—Bueno si tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Aunque no lo creas me di cuenta por tu patrón de conducta, mas o menos desde que te conoci hablabas con Jane a eso de las dos de la tarde por celular claro y eso fue incluso antes de que empezaran a salir como pareja.

—Me asustas—me dijo con cara de pánico.

—En realidad no te asusto, sabes que eso lo noto en todos no eres nada mas que estos meses e pasado bastante cerca de ti.

—Si tienes razón—me dijo pensativo.

—Además e notado muchas cosas eso de las llamadas a Jane no es lo único—le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que otras cosas has notado Bella?—me pregunto muy curioso.

—Bueno, e notado que cuando estas nervioso tocas tu pelo como lo estas haciendo ahora, tomas un mechon de tu cabello y comiezas a rizarlo, también note que cuando quieres algo pasas tu dedo índice por tu labio inferior—le dije con una sonrisa, ya que su rostro estaba en shock, lo cual no me sorprendió.

—¡Wao!—se quedo callado un rato—eres muy buena Bella, nadie se había dado cuenta de eso antes.

—Como tu dijiste corazón, soy muy buena.

—Jajaja si ya lo note cariño—al decirme asi me ilusione, una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro y se puso caliente, estaba sonrojada otra vez, asi que baje la mirada.

En ese momento Edward puso su mano en mi mentón, lo levanto y nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

—No tienes porque esconder tu rostro, te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas—me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente, me hizo perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes, no se realmente por cuanto tiempo; porque reaccione cuando sono mi celular.

—¿Alo?— conteste.

—Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?

—Ya estoy mejor cielo, ahorita estoy comiendo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso mi vida, llegare a las 5:00p.m a tu casa para ver como estas y pasar un rato contigo ¿te parece?

—Claro amor me parece perfecto.

—Esta bien te vere mas tarde besos.

—Y para ti también amor.

Colgue el teléfono y vi a Edward se estaba preparando para irse.

—Edward ¿que haces?

—Ya me tengo que ir Bella, creo que rescibiras visita y no quiero estar de mas—me dijo un poco incomodo.

—Quiero hablar contigo no puedes irte ahora—le dije un poco desesperada.

—No creo que sea el momento Bella tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y es mejor que me vaya.

—No creo que por esto escaparas de mi, tendras que hablar conmigo de esto tarde o temprano y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

—No en realidad no lo se, mejor me voy nos vemos mañana en el trabajo—salió de la casa muy apresurado y ni siquiera me dijo adiós.

Esto me estaba volviendo loca, se lo que siento por Edward lo que no se es que siento por Aro, el es muy bueno conmigo pero a veces me vuelve loca, además llevamos muy poco tiempo como novios creo que debemos conocernos mas, no se que pensar me gusta pero el no lo es todo para mi, no como yo pensaba.

Edward Pov.

No puedo creer lo que hice, me fui celoso de la casa de Bella me volveré loco ella me pone asi, ya no se que hacer, además Jane esta muy rara conmigo ya casi no nos vemos y la verdad ni siquiera la deseo y eso me esta matando tendre que hablar con Jasper excepto lo de Bella eso lo arreglare yo.

Llame a Jasper y me dijo que llegara a su apartamento estaba solo haciendo unos trabajos de campo que tenia que preparar para el dia siguiente.

Llegue a la casa y el me esperaba en la puerta.

—Hola hermano ¿problemas del corazón?—me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Nada Alice es mi esposa—sonreí cuando me dijo eso.

—Jajajaja si tienes razón no lo había pensado, por cierto me encanta que le digas mi esposo se oye muy dulce, me alegro que seas muy feliz con ella.

—Yo también ella a sido la mejor persona que ha pasado por mi vida, es una desgracia no haberlo notado antes de toda esa catástrofe que cambio mi vida—me dijo pensativo.

—Si pero como vez todo termino bien—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Al parecer asi tenia que pasar todo esto—me dijo con una sonrisa—pasa adelante estas en tu casa.

Pase y vi todo muy arreglado, Alice tenia muy buen gusto para decorar.

—Bueno hermano cuéntame, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bueno como sabras por Alice, no estoy bien con Jane estamos demasiado distanciados, ya casi ni hablamos y no la e visto en dos dias—le dije un poco triste.

—Ay hermano, necesitas hablar con ella.

—Lo se, pero sea como se ella me esta evitando—le dije bajando la cabeza.

—Pues ve a buscarla hoy a su casa no dejes que esto arruine todo.

—Si eso hare—Jasper me quedo viendo serio.

—¿Hay algo mas Edward?—me toque las manos, me puso muy nervioso.

—No Jasper—le dije inseguro.

—Si tu lo dices—me dijo y sabia que el no me creyo lo que le dije.

Me quede un rato mas en su casa, hablando de trabajo y la familia mas que todo, esperamos que llegara Alice y me invitaron a cenar, estuvimos platicando mucho de todo un poco, pero note que Alice me miraba a cada rato,y pensé "esta duende sabe algo".

Dos horas después me levante de la mesa y me diriji hacia la puerta; me despedi de ellos agradeciendo todos y que los veria el fin de semana ya que todos iríamos a bailar.

Me subi a mi auto y me dirigi de inmediato a la casa de Jane, necesitaba saber que pasaba entre nosotros, además llevaba mucho tiempo asi llevábamos alrededor de una semana raros, pero esto lo aclararía ya. Llegue a casa de Jane y toque la puerta, abrió y me miro muy sorprendida.

—Hola Edward—me dijo titubeante.

—Hola Jane te extrañe mucho, tengo tiempos de no verte!—le dije un poco serio.

—Lo lamento Edward, mi cabeza anda mal, estoy muy confundida, pero pasa por favor—me dijo y entre con ella, fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Edward yo te quiero, no tienes idea cuanto y siempre lo hare de eso no hay duda—la mire un poco preocupado sabia lo que iba a decir—mira necesito arreglar mis ideas y para eso necesito estar sola, pero no creas que es que no quiero estar contigo, solo necesito tiempo.

—Me parece bien—le dije levantándome del sillón—te dejare pensar, no te preocupes.

La tome de las manos y las bese con ternura, y la levante del sillón y la abrace—pase lo que pase Jane siempre estaras en mi corazón, y estare para ti, porque soy tu amigo y siempre lo sere—le susurre al oído.

—Claro, lo se, recuerda que tu también, siempre encontraras una amiga en mi y te ayudare en lo que pueda—me dijo con sus manos en mi rostro y con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso en los labios y abrazandome con dulzura. Se separo y me miro a los ojos un buen rato, luego me abrazo.

—No me quiero separar de ti, pero es por el bien de ambos—me dijo con tono triste.

—Yo tampoco—le dije acariciando su cabello.

Nos quedamos asi un buen rato, luego me despedi de ella y me dirigi a mi departamento; iba callado y escuchaba música, en parte me sentí bien por darme un tiempo con Jane, pero a la vez sentí un vacio en mi pecho.

Nota de autor: para los que no me conocen que leen mi historia que creo que son pocos los que no me conoces, quiero decirles que esta historia esta llena de expectativas, sueños y esperanzas mias, asi como tambien cosas que espero llegar a hacer, esta historia es muy importante para mi, me personifica desde diferentes puntos de mi imaginacion y mi vida, espero en realidad que les guste este capitulo, en realidad me emociono mucho escribirlo *sonrio* y trae una parte muy especial para mi. Disculpen la tardanza intentare publicar mas seguido.

Marco este capitulo va dedicado para ti, es una manera de agradecer lo especial que eres conmigo TKM.

Ay una p arte que me encanto espero que descubran cual es.

Dejen review, recibo tomatasos, teorias y sugerencias.

Atte. Cecy


	6. El Comienzo

**Nota de Autora:** **Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compinche, mi boveda mi linda Mili mi vaquita :) te amo hermosa, no importa lo lejos que estes de mi eso nunca impidio que sintiera esto por ti, mi corazon tiene y tendra siempre un espacio para ti porque recuerda vamos de todo a todo, sabes que te respeto y te amo con todo mi corazon como no te podes imaginar, tengo mucho cariño y te amo como no tenes idea me comprendes y te reis de mis loqueras sea como sea y por muy estupidas que sean. Tambien te respeto hermosa sos mi hermanita de corazon y siempre lo seras a pesar de todo, te amo, te amo, te amo y siempre lo hare cueste lo que cueste, eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que se pudo topar en mi pequeño mundo y le agradezco a Dios por eso.**

**Como te dije y lo repetire siempre por que estas en mi corazon para siempre te amo, te amo, te amo, mi pequeña Mili.**

**El Comienzo**

**Capitulo 6**

Edward Pov.

…Dos semanas después del rompimiento

Habiendo pasado lo de Jane me di cuenta que solo la quería como amiga, la necesitaba en mi vida pero únicamente lo que ya era una amiga y siempre lo será.

Mientras tanto me había dado cuenta de que era Bella la que quería en realidad, estoy enamorado de ella, ha llegado a formar parte importante en mi vida; es esa persona especial que siempre ha estado para mí, sin importar la situación, el lugar, ni la hora.

Nadie sabía esto, la verdad es que me daba miedo contárselo a alguien por las reacciones que llegaran a tener; pero alguien se había enterado sin necesidad de decírselo.

—Flashback—

Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de mis padres haciendo una barbacoa por el cumpleaños de Emmett y nadábamos en la piscina; estaba peleando con Rose cuando salieron Bella y Alice de la casa, por el traje de baño de Bella y su expresión de espanto y completamente sonrojada e intentando taparse, con la bata que traia encima que no le cubria nada, sabia que Alice la habia vestido.

Quede completamente embobado al verla, se miraba hermosa, en eso Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Edward, ¿estas bien?—me dijo pasando su mano enfrente de mi cara.

—Ah si—le dije con una cara de estupido que podria ser para una fotografia.

—Mmm—me dijo Alice— ya se que te pasa.

La mire con cara de panico, ella lo habia notado, pero era obvio era Alice no se porque me sorprendia, ya que ella siempre era muy perceptiva.

—No se que hablas Alices, explicame— le dije intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Edward, Edward— se me acerco y me susurro— te gusta Bella.

La mire y mordi mi labio nervioso.

—Ay Alice que cosas las que dices, ¿de donde sacas eso?—la mire curioso.

—Edward, es por como la miras y creo que no solo te gusta creo que la quieres— me dijo emocionada siempre bajito.

—Alice, ya basta!—le dije mas nervioso.

—No le dire a nadie Edward, lo prometo, pero quizas tu deberias decirle a ella cariño, creo que tu le gustas a ella, y si menos me equivoco, creo que ustedes ya se besaron antes—me guiño un ojo.

Alice era demasiado buena, para leer a las personas, eso o leia la mente. Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo; en eso llego Bella donde nos encontrabamos un tanto temerosa y con su rostro aun sonrojado, se sento a mi lado metiendo los pies en el agua de la piscina.

—Hola Edward—me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Mejor ya que te vi.

Me quede embobado al escuchar eso, ¿en verdad me estaba diciendo eso?, era eso o estaba soñando, pero lo que importaba aquí es que Alice sabía lo que pasa con Bella y eso me asustaba un poco quizá estoy siendo demasiado obvio.

—Fin del Flashback—

Bella no creo que se haya dado cuenta de esto ella es un poco despistada en este sentido, es peor que yo pero esto solo Alice lo sabe, además no quiero que nadie se entere especialmente porque ella empezó a salir con un tal Jacob, es menor que ella y parece que toma esteroides, la verdad si soy sincero no me gusta que nadie se le acerque a Bella, que sea hombre claro.

Se que yo tampoco le caigo bien a el no soy monedita de oro y mucho menos para el.

Hoy voy a encontrarme con Bella e iremos a tomar café, asi que me fui temprano a casa a cambiarme de ropa y fui al café donde conoci a Alice me gusta mucho ese lugar no se me trae buenos recuerdos.

Al llegar me fui a sentar en la misma mesa donde habías estado hace unos 6 meses en estos días había estado saliendo mucho con Bella, íbamos a comer, al cine, nos quedábamos en su casa o en mi departamento, hablando por horas de tonterías y debes en cuando de cosas serias; sinceramente me divierto mucho con ella, no recuerdo a nadie quien me haya hecho sentir de esa manera en años, la verdad es que ella es especial y por lo que veo siempre lo va a ser en mi vida.

Pense tantas cosas mientras ella llegaba, que se me fue el tiempo corriendo, que cuando llego no me había dado cuenta.

—Hola Edward—me dijo tan tranquila como siempre, lleva un vestido hermoso casual y una sandalias de tacon, el conjunto la hace lucir esplendida.

—Hola Bella, te ves hermosa—le dije sin pensar hasta que las palabras las escuche repetirse en mi cabeza lo cual me hizo ponerme un poco nervioso.

—Gracias Edward—me dijo con ese dulce sonrojo de sus mejillas, el cual me encanta, me dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, al cual yo respondi gustoso, me levante y jale su silla para que se sentara, y se sento al haber hecho eso.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunte con voz temblorosa lo cual me pasaba normalmente cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Muy bien gracias, con mucho trabajo pero allí voy—me dijo con una sonrisa—¿y tu, como haz estado?

—Pues bastante bien gracias a Dios, intentando cosas nuevas, trabajo, familia…—dije de esta manera porque teníamos como una semana de no vernos.

—Me alegro mucho Edward—después de esto pedimos un par de cafes, estuvimos hablando por horas y tomas como tres cafes mas, la verdad es que la pasamos excelente juntos y eso me hace muy feliz.

—Y cuéntame—le dije expectante—¿estas saliendo con alguien? —le dije un tanto curioso.

—Pues saliendo con alguien, pues no exactamente, pero si nos estamos viendo—me dijo nerviosa y tomando un sorbo de café.

—Oh ya veo—dije un poco desanimado, miro por un rato y ella dijo.

—Pero no es nada serio, hemos salido un par de veces, la verdad, a mi me gusta otra persona—me dijo y luego mordió su labio, lo cual hizo que le sonriera y me pusiera un poco nervioso.

—Bella quiero preguntarte algo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad ya no puedo esperar mas, tengo que saberlo ahora o si no siempre me quedare con la duda—me miro un tanto preocupada y tomo mi mano, lo cual ocasiono en mi un hormigueo que recorio mi cuerpo.

—¿Es algo malo?—me dijo un tanto preocupada.

—No es nada malo—le dije tomando mi mano entre las mias y viéndola con ternura—no desde mi punto de vista, claro.

—Pero dime Edward, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bueno Bella, se que pensaras que esto que te preguntare es loco, y quizás me mandes al diablo, pero te dire lo siguiente, tu me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi—al escuchar esto ella sonrio—mira la paso excelente contigo, puedo hablar de lo que sea contigo, te llevas bien con mi familia, eres hermosa, inteligente, sencilla, alegre, me haces feliz, tienes esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco, además de que tienes ese don de escuchar, el cual me encanta—le dije con una sonrisa—la cuestión aquí es la siguiente, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— se quedo callada como por tres minutos los cuales se me hicieron eternos me miro con una sonrisa en ese momento.

—Claro que quiero ser tu novia—me dijo apretando mis manos, y poniendo su otra mano sobre las mias, en ese momento una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro quizás una que no se había mostrado en hace un buen tiempo, me levante me acerque a ella y la abrace.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces hermosa—dije en un susurro a su oído.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hacer tu a mi Edward, lo e estado esperando hace un mes a que me lo dijeras, soy despistada, pero no lo soy tanto como para no darme cuenta de que te gusto—me dijo divertida.

—Ay! Amor mio no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar esas palabras de tu boca—le dije con una sonrisa enorme y con deseos de besarla.

—Edward tu me gustas desde hace mucho—me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me acerque un poco a ella, a centímetros de su boca, debo confesar que estaba nervioso por besarla esta vez, la había besado antes, pero esta vez era diferente, me miro por un momento como expectante, pero esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa, como nunca pensé que lo haría. Tomo mi cuello con una de sus manos y lentamente me acerco a ella, y me beso con ternura, como nunca antes me habían besado, lo cual me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, e hizo que se erizara mi piel, después del beso, me miro con una ternura increíble en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro.

—Pero que afortunado soy—dije sin pensar haciendo que ella se sonrojara, de una manera tan tierna como nunca antes la había visto.

—Yo también lo soy, al tener un hombre tan maravilloso como a tu a mi lado—me dijo acariciando mi mejilla delicadamente.

—Sabes, Bella nunca pensé llegar a sentir tanto por una persona y el que tu me hayas aceptado me hace el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

—Te quiero Edward, mas de lo que pude llegar a imaginar que sentiría por alguien, no tienes idea lo feliz que me haces—me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Después nos fuimos al parque a caminar un rato, tomados de las manos, nos acostamos en la grama y comenzamos a ver las nubes y encontrar formas en ellas, después de un rato no parábamos de vernos y sonreírnos como bobos hipnotizados.

Me levante apoyándome en mi codo y la observe por un momento, me acerque a ella y la comencé a besar, aun estado acostados en la grama, la bese con ternura, sus labios son tan suaves como la seda, al igual que su piel que es tan tersa, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca de mi hacia que mi cuerpo temblara; ella acariciaba mi cuello lentamente y sus labios se unian perfectamente a los mios, haciendo entre ellos un beso mágico.

Me aleje de ella y la mire como si no la fuera a ver nunca mas. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa que quedaba a tres calles del lugar, se miraba tan hermosa como siempre, pero además de eso se miraba tan radiante como nunca antes la había visto, esa tarde me di cuenta y estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada para mi.

Llegamos a su casa y la bese de nuevo, ama sus labios eran como una droga para mi.

—Amor—me dijo ella con ternura—gracias por hacerme feliz—me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—El que debe agradecer soy yo, me haces enormemente feliz—le dije y después le di un dulce beso en sus labios—¿nos vemos mañana verdad?

—Por supuesto que si, te quiero mucho hasta mañana—me dijo mientras habría la puerta de su casa.

—Hasta mañana—le dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, iba con una sonrisa de estúpido por todo el camino hacia mi departamento, tanta era mi felicidad que decidi llamar a Alice para contarle la buena nueva, saque mi celular y marque.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas? —me dijo Alice con su característica felicidad en la voz.

—Mejor que nunca Alice, soy tan feliz; le dije a Bella si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que si—le dije super emocionado.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Edward, felicidades, pero eso yo ya lo sabia—me dijo riéndose—Bella me hablo hace como unos cinco minutos para contarme.

—Si se me adelanto—dije divertido—bueno por lo menos ya lo sabes.

—Y dime ¿quieres que te pase a Jasper para que le cuentes? —me quede callado por un par de minutos, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, el no sabia nada de eso, pero con mis antecedentes dudo mucho que quisiera que yo saliera con Bella—¿Edward?, ¿estas allí?

—Si aquí estoy—le dije un tanto perturbado, por eso—sabes se lo dire mas adelante por favor no le digas aun, tengo que pensar como decírselo.

—Ok Edward, no hay problema.

—Gracias Alices, siempre es bueno hablar contigo.

—Un placer Edward, nos vemos pronto.

—Bye—colgué el teléfono y me fui caminando lentamente a mi departamento pensando que iba a decirle a mi familia, ya que desde mi problema con Jasper, sinceramente no quería pensar en eso pero tenia que buscar la manera de hacerlo, pero quiero que se entere por mi y no por nadie mas.

Me quede dormido pensando en eso, a la mañana siguiente llame a Bella para encontrarnos esta tarde, sabia que este periodo no tenia nada que hacer en las tardes, y yo me encargabe de mis trabajos en la mañana.

Estube con papa toda la mañana encargándonos de los diferentes negocios que teníamos estos meses asi que estuve con el.

Mientras mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y sus labios que me embriagaban, no se que tenia ella pero me volvia loco, me hipnotizaba con sus ojos y la forma en que me sentía cada vez que estaba con ella; es encantadora, diferente, divertida, sensual aunque ella no lo supiera, además de ser inteligente, y hermosa mas que todo cuando se sonrojaba.

—¿Edward? —me dijo mi padre mientras me sacaba de mis cavilaciones.

—Si aquí estoy— le dije intentando incorporarme a la conversación.

—Estas perdido hijo—me dijo mi padre viéndome con atención, intentando saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Si papa estoy muy bien, solo pensaba—dije revisando los papeles y haciendo anotaciones en ciertas páginas.

—Creo que te pasa algo que no quieres contarme—me dijo viéndome con mas atención.

—No es nada papa, pero te enteraras con el tiempo solo quiero ver como van las cosas y luego te contare lo prometo.

—Está bien hijo como tú quieras—me dijo y terminamos de hacer los arreglos para la compañía con la que estábamos trabajando.

Sali apresurado a las tres de la tarde rumbo al departamento de Bella sinceramente estaba muy emocionado por verla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

Bella Pov.

Aun no me la creía, estaba muy emocionada por andar con Edward, el sinceramente me hacia sentir bien, es divertido, inteligente, sexy, me quiero con todo y mis torpesas además de que es muy dulce conmigo lo cual aprecio mucho.

Alice se emociono cuando le conte, pero hablamos después de una media hora y me dijo que el estaba nervioso cuando le pregunto si quería comentarle a Jasper, me imagino que fue por su problema anterior con el quizás hable después con el sobre eso.

Llegue a mi departamento como a eso de la una quería arreglarme un poco antes de salir con el, dijo que me llevaría al cine, así que decidí ponerme una camisa roja que se ajustaba a mi torso y mis jeans favoritos con unas sandalias bajas, no quería ir muy arreglada de todos modos íbamos al cine. Ya para terminar de arreglar el cabello sono el timbre y fui emocionada abrir, pero cuando abri no era quien yo esperada.

—Hola Jacob— le dije un poco apática.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?

—Excelente ¿y tu?

—Pues muy bien—me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, viéndome con un deseo en los ojos que no pude pasar desapercibido.

—¿Qué haces Jacob? —le dije al ver que estaba a centímetro de mi intentando besarme, poniendo mi mano en su pecho como intentando detenerlo.

—solo quiero probar esos dulces labios—dijo mordiendo mis labios, además viendo en sus ojos un deseo latente.

—Alejate Jacob—le dije incomoda por la manera en que me tomo de la cintura—tengo novio Jacob no quiero esto—le dije ya molesta.

—Bella si tu mia—me dijo viéndome y tomandome en sus brazos posesivamente.

—Estas mal Jacob no soy tuya—le dije muy molesta, se acerco a mi y yo cerro los ojos volteando la cara para otro lado.

En eso solo sentí que los brazos de Jacob se desvanecían de mi cintura, y abri los ojos, vi a Edward con furia en los ojos e intentando alejar lo mas que podía a Jacob de mi.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Bella de ninguna manera, la próxima vez que te le acerques te arrepentiras Jacob, no eres quien para tocarla como se te plazca la gana—me asusto mucho su expresión, pero definitivamente me encanto la forma en la que me estaba defendiendo.

—Tranquilo Edward, no sabia que tenia novio ya—le dijo Jacob a la defensiva.

—Si claro, si la escuche cuando te dijo que ya tenia—dijo Edward muy molesto.

—No volverá a pasar—dijo saliendo de la casa.

—Mas vale porque si no esto se saldrá de control—le dijo Edward mas tranquilo de cómo lo vi cuando me quito a Jacob de encima, mientras Jacob salía de por el porton que dirigía a la calle, se volteo a verme cerrando la puerta detrás de el, me miro preocupado—¿estas bien amor?

—si estoy bien—dije un tanto perturbada por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—Lamento haber actuado asi delante de ti, es solo que me hierve la sangre que alguien intente hacer algo que tu no quieres—dijo acariciando mi rostro.

—No tranquilo todo esta bien—le dije intentando calmarlo y acariciando si brazo.

—Te extrañe mucho—me dijo con esa sonrisa suya que me hipnotizaba.

—Yo también te extrañe, y eso que fui ayer que te vi—le dije riendo.

—Que bueno que me extrañes—dije acercándose a mi—porque yo también te hecho de menos a pesar de que solo hayan pasado horas de haberte visto.

Se quedo a centímetros de mi, viéndome tiernamente a los ojos, me quede inundada por tal expresión en su rostro, además de que mi mente se nublo, no escuchaba nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, mientras quede embobada perdiéndome en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Se acerco mas a mi pasando sus manos lentamente por mi cintura, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrio que paso por toda mi espalda, miestras yo posaba mis manos en su cabello; se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente por unos minutos los cuales se me hicieron eternos al perderme en la sensación de sus labios juntarse lentamente con los mios.

Nos separamos y nos miramos como hipnotizados a lo cual sentí como el color subia a mis mejillas, ya que comencé a sentirlas tibias, y el las acaricio pasando un corriente por ellas.

—Te ves tan hermosa sonrojada, me encanta verte de esa manera, y sobre todo que yo lo cause—me dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

—Me molesta sonrojarme—dije riendome—pero me encanta que lo causes tu.

—Bueno que te parece si vamos al cine y si después nos vamos a comer—me dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.

—Claro amor me parece una estupenda idea—dije mas emocionada de lo normal.

Fui por una pequeña cartera y mis llaves, la verdad ni siquiera en mi relación anterior me había sentido tan bien, con Edward me sentía más torpe de lo que era, pero me encantaba sentirme asi con él, más que todo porque se que lo quiero más de lo que llegue a imaginar y en tan poco tiempo.

Sali con Edward y estuvimos en el cine y luego fuimos a comer aun pequeño restaurante, que queda enfrente del parque es privado y muy hermoso y romantico, comimos a la orilla de la calle, en la que nos iluminaban luces de navidad blancas a nuestro alrededor, me tomaba de la mano y una descarga traspasaba todo mi cuerpo.

Me dejo en casa como de costumbre y sentía mariposas en mi estomago con su roce me beso con dulzura cuando me dejo en la puerta, acariciando mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos lo que hizo que mi mente se nublara y que las sensaciones me inundaran con su roce, nos alejamos y nos quedamos viendo con deseo, pero di la vuelta y entre a la casa y me fui directo al cuarto recordando todo lo que paso y sintiendome mejor que en mucho tiempo.

**Mili hermosa aqui tienes el capitulo mi pequeña hermanita espero que te guste y te prometo algo esta historia es completamente dedicada a ti y la terminare por ti te amo con todo mi corazon y siempre hay un espacio en el para ti hermosa te amoooooo!**


	7. Mi Pesadilla Comienza a hacerse Realidad

**Nota de Autora:**** lamento la tardanza sinceramente me habia costado volver a escribir el foquito no se me prendia jajajaja pero aqui les traigo espero que les guste este capitulo me quemo el cerebro por asi decirlo xD**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma Ivy hermosa te amo eres la mejor gracias por publicar de nuevo ;)**

**Y Ana panqueque te amo hermosa espero que te guste.**

**Mi Pesadilla Comienza a hacerse Realidad**

**Capítulo 7**

Bella Pov

Esa noche me levante por una pesadilla no podía creer primero que todo que ya estaba con Edward como pareja después de todo una parte de mi llego a pensar que nunca llegaríamos a esto me sentía negativa hacia esa perspectiva, de todos modos esto era algo nuevo para mí especialmente por nunca llegar a enamorarme como debo enamorar, o como yo creo que así es claro especialmente por las relaciones atroces que he tenido, no es que hayan sido del todo malas pero ninguna ha terminado tanto así como para tener este tipo de pesadillas.

—Sueño—

Iba caminando con Edward tranquilamente por el parque como todas las tardes tomados de la mano y felices de la vida; dando la vuelta después de la fuente, vimos a Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle muy molestos con nosotros, nos reclamaban el estar juntos y se nos acercaban con caras muy molestas tanto así que parecían como vampiros y nos iban a comer en eso antes de que llegaran desaparecimos y no estaba junto a Edward.

—Fin del Sueño—

Después de tenerlo me levante y no me pude dormir, me quede en la cocina pensando y pensando que significado tenía el sueño pienso que no era muy difícil de adivinarlo, mucha gente a la que queremos no le va a gustar nada; especialmente a Jasper que era el que se va a oponer rotundamente a que Edward sea mi pareja. Sinceramente solo espero que sea un sueño.

Me fui a la recamara de regreso y me acosté en la cama pero no me pude volver a dormir, mire el reloj que está en la mesita de noche y eran las tres de la mañana demonios no había dormido nada y tenía que levantarme temprano y tenía mucho trabajo en la universidad así que literalmente estaré molida por la mañana.

Pasaron las horas y no pude conciliar el sueño por nada del mundo, así que a las 5:30a.m. me levante y me di una ducha fría para evitar cualquier fatiga después hoy era un día intenso y necesitaba estar al cien ya que tengo que dar varias clases y varias consultas privadas con alumnos de la universidad.

Me vestí como de costumbre sin dejar de pensar en el sueño al parecer no me lo sacaría de la cabeza lo cual me mantendría fuera de todo y eso me ponía mal. Desayune más tranquila, no tenía el recuerdo del sueño tan vivido como las horas en las que estuve despierta me fui al coche y conduje normalmente sin sentir cansancio alguno de hecho me sentía con mucha energía.

Llegue al campus más temprano de lo que pretendía de hecho Marco me esperaba y me saludo como de costumbre

—Hola Bella—me dijo muy animado abriéndome la puerta del auto.

—Muy bien Marco ¿y tú? —le dije un tanto extrañada por el recibimiento.

—Excelentemente bien, te tengo una agradable noticia—me dijo guiándome hacia su oficina. Lo seguí preguntándome en todo el camino preguntándome a que se debía todo esto. Lo mire con la duda por todo mi rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte intentando caminar a su ritmo, ya que iba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—Bueno Bella, como sabrás llevas unos años trabajando con nosotros—dijo abriéndome la puerta de su oficina—por lo que estos 5 años desde que te graduaste en la universidad han sido increíbles, por tu buen desempeño y dedicación en lo que es la facultad de psicología—me dijo con una alegría en el rostro que no podía descifrar.

—Ok esto me asusta un poco—aunque eso no creo que haya sido necesario expresarlo, creo que mi rostro lo decía todo.

—Bueno Bella cambia esa cara—me dijo con una enorme sonrisa—no es nada malo, de hecho queremos ascenderte queremos hacerte la que comande todo el departamento de psicología—en ese momento una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y no pude decir nada—si Bella para nosotros realmente es un placer trabajar contigo, así que queremos lo mejor en nuestro equipo porque siempre has sido maravillosa en tu trabajo, además de que te entiendes muy bien con los jóvenes de todo el campus.

Mi mente no lo creía y mi boca no podía emitir ni una sola palabra, mientras tenía una cara de boba la cual creo que debieron tomar una foto para la posteridad.

—Bella ¿estás de acuerdo? —me pregunto me imagino que por la expresión de mi rostro.

—Claro—dije reaccionando de nuevo—acepto para mi será un placer trabajar con todos los jefes de carrera, tu sabes que para mí es un placer trabajar aquí en le universidad, convivir con todos los jóvenes, además de con quienes trabajo de verdad gracias por la oportunidad—dije extendiendo la mano a la cual el tomo de inmediato.

—Me parece excelente Bella, por supuesto que esto viene con un muy buen aumento y nuevos beneficios, claro que seguirás impartiendo clases, sabemos que es algo que te apasiona y no queremos quitarte eso—me dijo con una sonrisa, por supuesto había estado mis clases y miro como me desenvolvía y como daba la clase con tanto pasión.

Me llevo al edificio y le dio el anuncio a todos los que estaban emocionados realmente me llevaba muy bien con todos así que estaban a gustos con la decisión que se había tomado.

De inmediato fui a mí oficina para brincar de la alegría en eso tome mi celular:

"Amor me ascendieron te quería dar la buena noticia, no te hablo porque me voy a dar clases pero en cuanto salga, te llamo te amo Edward"

Después de enviar el mensaje tomo mi material para la clase de historia de la personalidad y salí corriendo por todo el campus, ya tenía practica con mis tacones así que llegue rápido y cuando entre la clase comenzó a reír porque llegue muy agitada, respire hondo y termine llegando al escritorio y poniendo los materiales para la clase en el me puse enfrente de él y mire a mis alumnos.

—Bueno, buenos días—los salude a todos con una enorme sonrisa—lamento la abrupta entrada pero se me hacia tarde además de que vine corriendo desde mi oficina con tacones—levanta mi pierna enseñándoles a todos uno de mis zapatos y todos comenzaron a reír.

Paso la hora de clases y ya para terminar les pedí a todos el trabajo que les había dejado de análisis.

—Bueno todos eso es todo por hoy, antes de salir por favor déjenme sus análisis en el escritorio y ya saben para este trabajo no hay excusas se los pedí la semana pasada así que si no está hoy en mi escritorio pierden los puntos del mismo—todos pasaron a entregarme los informes y se despidieron de mi.

Salí a la siguiente clase y fue menos amena que la otra pero mis alumnos me agradecieron mucho les gusto mucho lo cual me hizo sonreír como nunca, este día se estaba volviendo cada vez mas bueno excepto por la madrugada que no pude dormir por esa maldita pesadilla que por cierto tenía que contársela a Edward. Cuando llegue a mi oficina comencé a revisar los trabajos la verdad es que la mayoría de mis alumnos eran muy buenos eso me ponía contenta.

Después de revisarlos, mire mi celular; tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Edward y un mensaje el cual leí de inmediato.

"Amor mío ¡felicidades por tu ascenso! Hoy celebraremos hermosa te lo prometo, háblame en cuanto puedas te amo"

Mi corazón salto al leer esas hermosas palabras de mi amado, el siempre me apoya pase lo que pase, eso es algo que aprecio mucho y por lo que siempre estaré agradecida.

Termine mi trabajo temprano había quedado de verme con Edward ese día y quería ir a arreglarme a la casa, conduje de lo más tranquila y cuando iba llegando a casa vi el auto de Aro estacionado enfrente-

¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí? Fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza, mientras me estacionaba detrás de su coche tome mi bolso y las llaves miré que estaba parado apoyado en su auto, mirándome de pies a cabeza y sonriendo.

—Hola hermosa ¿como estas? —me dijo acercándose a mi dispuesto a lanzárseme encima a abrazarme.

—Bien Aro—dije despectivamente alejándome de él y abriendo la puerta de mi casa— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le dije molesta.

—Pero Bella hermosa ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que estas tu aquí ¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo hermosa, no quiero estar separado de ti.

—Aro ya no tenemos nada ¿recuerdas porque termine contigo? No puedo soportar eso nunca más —le dije ya mas enojada de lo que estaba—así que dejemos esto por la paz—dije en forma de despedida.

— ¿Pero con quién demonios estas saliendo? ¿Quién es el imbécil? —me dijo furioso.

—No me hables así Aro no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, así que por favor vete de aquí—dije cerrando la puerta.

El detuvo la puerta y esta quedo abierta de par en par lo que me asusto mucho, porque sonó muy fuerte al pegar contra la pared. Me hice hacia atrás viéndolo con temor.

—¿Aro que haces? Estas asustándome—le dije ya temblando al ver su expresión en el rostro.

—No Bella nada de asustarte, yo te amo y tú lo sabes—me dijo acercándose a mi yo temblaba no podía moverme de lugar mi cuerpo no reaccionada.

—Detente o grito, aléjate de mi de verdad que haces—dije con la voz quebrada.

El se me acerco y me tomo posesivamente de la cintura, sin dejar de verme con esos ojos que me tenían aterrada y mas la forma en que me acercaba a su cuerpo sentía que me iba a violar.

—Relájate Bella no te hare nada que tu no quieras—me dijo posando sus manos abierta en la parte baja de mi cintura.

—Suéltame ni siquiera quiero que me toques—dije furiosa golpeándolo en el pecho.

—No Bella nada de eso tu eres mía y te entregaras a mí en este momento—me dijo intentando besarme.

—Déjame idiota—le dije furiosa y una cacheta le di alejándolo de mi de inmediato, en ese momento entro Jasper en mi casa venia a dejarme unas cosas que me mando Alice, al ver la escena, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres con mi hermana maldito? —Le grito empujándolo a la pared al lado de la puerta—si vuelves aquí y la tocas de nuevo o miras hacia su dirección te juro que te matare—le soltó un puñetazo sacándolo de la casa y el cayendo al piso; Jasper cerró la puerta y corrió a abrazarme.

Lo abrace fuerte y solloce un poco en su hombro mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir y el levanto mi cabeza, me miro con ternura y limpio mis lagrimas.

—No te preocupes Bella ya todo paso—me dijo con voz tranquila.

—Y yo emocionada porque era un buen día—dije con la voz quebrada, me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda para que me calmara.

—Tranquila esto solo será un mal recuerdo y te juro que si se te vuelve a acercar lo mato con mis propias manos me—dijo un molesto.

Respire profundo y me fui a sentar al sofá, Jasper llego a mí con un vaso con agua me lo bebí muy rápido, aun estaba agitada y mi corazón latía rápido pero al beber se me quito y me pude calmar, me quede un rato allí en el sofá viendo a la nada acostada en las piernas de Jasper; sinceramente en ese momento mi cabeza estaba en la luna no pensaba, no sentía nada.

Paso el tiempo no tengo idea cuanto, en eso reaccione al escuchar que abrieron la puerta en eso me senté de un solo y me maree un poco.

—Bella mi amor ¿estás? —demonios era Edward, voltee a ver a Jasper y su boca estaba abierta; su mirada mostraba confusión, temblé un poco y fui lentamente caminando hacia la puerta y la abrí.

— Hola amor—le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, me miro un tanto preocupado—¿estás bien? Pensé que ibas a estar lista ¿qué pasa? —me dijo acariciando mi rostro, lo jale hacia adentro para que viera a Jasper— ¡Oh! Jasper, estás aquí— fue su reacción.

—Si aquí estoy yo—dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá y acercándose a nosotros— ¿Qué demonios haces diciéndole amor a Bella y besándola? —pase mi mano por mi nuca sintiéndome terriblemente incomoda.

—Es mi novia Jasper por eso lo hago—dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él.

Vi como el rostro de Jasper se transformaba, para estar enojado, nunca lo había visto asi hasta hace un par de horas cuando Aro estuvo aquí, su vista pasaba de la mano que rodeaba mi cintura a nuestros rostros.

—Esto no es posible—dijo molesto— ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

Edward y yo nos miramos y tome su mano en mi cintura para agarrar valor.

—Nadie lo sabe, decidimos dejarlo para nosotros—suspire—sabemos el tipo de reacciones que causara esto; además es asunto de nosotros no de los demás.

—Pues claro ¿qué tipo de reacciones esperan?—miro a Edward molesto—más después de lo que hizo—dijo alzando la voz y jalándome hacia él.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Edward molesto—es mi novia es asunto nuestro ustedes no tienen por qué tener nada que ver en esto, nosotros decidimos.

—Claro y Bella acepto encantada—voltee a ver a Jasper molesta y me separe de el.

—Claro que acepte, lo amo y eso es lo que importa lo que digan los demás me tiene sin cuidado—tome la mano de Edward.

Jasper comenzó a reír y con Edward lo vimos confusos.

—Díganme que esto es un broma de verdad que se me hace muy gracioso.

—Nada de bromas Jasper esto es real ninguno de los dos estamos jugando nos amamos y eso es lo que verdad importa—dijo Edward con un tono decidido.

—¿Qué no importa? —Jasper dijo en tono burlón—ustedes no duraran mucho y miren desde cuando se los digo, esto no se quedara así, ella no te pertenecerá nunca—dijo enfatizando la última palabra y salió de la casa.

Me quede paralizada, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza...


	8. Nuevas Sensaciones

**Nota de Autora: bueno no se si lo estaban esperando, pero aqui les traigo el Edward Pov espero realmente que les guste, me inspire la verdad es el primero que hago asi espero que les guste.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida y hermosa toronjita Liz, a mi sandia hermosa Adry y a mi hermosisimo Melon Marco, espero que les guste los amo! **

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

Capitulo 8

Edward Pov

Al parecer las cosas no habían salido como yo esperaba las reacciones de mi familia no eran las mejores obvio después de lo que le hice a Jasper con María no me esperaría otra reacción, pero la verdad es que esperaba que entendieran que ya cambie y que a Bella no le haría ningún tipo de daño.

Nadie entendía como Bella había podido fijarse en alguien con un pasado tan sórdido como el mío.

Yo aceptaba todo lo que había sido en mi pasado, pero ¿porque los demás no aceptaban que yo he cambiado?

Se que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, ni lo seré jamás eso lo tengo más que claro, pero se mi actitud a cambiado, especialmente mi manera de ver la vida; sobre todo lo que respecta a la responsabilidad de mis actos en todos los sentidos, sobre todo cuando tiene que ver con las personas que me rodean y amo.

Al momento de haberme alejado tanto tiempo de los demás especialmente de mi familia, vi las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás no simplemente del mío.

Bueno las reacciones de mi padre y de Emmett fueron iguales a las de Jasper, incluso Rosalie estaba en contra, eso nunca lo entenderé.

El dia que vimos a Jasper después de que el se fue, Bella me conto lo que paso, me hirvió la sangre por el imbécil ese de Aro de por si nunca me agrado, por como miraba a Bella fue en realidad no me que me hizo darme cuenta de que sentía mas que una amistad por ella; me ponía celoso cada que lo miraba con ella, especialmente porque ella era tratada como un pedazo de carne desde mi punto de vista.

Las únicas que estaban de acuerdo con esta relación, son mi mamá y Alice reaccionaron muy bien a la noticia especialmente mamá ella solo quiere verme feliz.

Con Bella habíamos dejado de vernos un par de días, empezamos a comprender que no es bueno vernos todos los días asi que nos limitábamos a solo un par de textos al dia.

Nos quedamos de ver esta tarde, me dijo que pronto serian las graduaciones de la universidad y necesita comprar un vestido nos vimos en el centro comercial por alguna razón no quería que la acompañara para lo que iba a comprar antes.

Conduci hasta el centro comercial y fui a la tienda que ella me había dicho no había llegado asi que la espere en el área de paquetes, vi una bolsa rosa, era de Victoria`s Secret. Al ver que había notado de donde era su bolsa se sonrojo me parecion encantador.

—Hola amor—me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Hola cielo—me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa—¿como estas?

—Bien amor mio, anduve haciendo unas compras ya que sali temprano de trabajar y pues compre algo que necesitaba y me vine para aca—me dijo entregándole la bolsa a la muchacha de los paquetes.

—¡Ah! Que bien hermosa ya supe porque no quisiste que te acompañara a la otra tienda—dije mientras caminaba con ella hacia el area de los vestidos, se sonrojo mucho—tranquila hermosa todo bien—le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por comprender cariño—me sonrio tímidamente.

—Lo se cielo no te preocupes—puse mi mano y camine con ella, comenzó a tomar vestidos negros ya que eran para la graduación.

Se fue al vestidor mientras, yo esperaba sentado en un banco frente a ellos, llego con el primero.

—¿Qué te parece amor? —me dijo modelándolo para mi le tallaba perfecto, su cintura se delineaba perfectamente, pero la realidad era que quería arrancárselo y comerla en los vestidores, Dios Edward calmate ya estas grande para dejarte controlar por las hormonas pensé para mis adentros.

—Se te ve increíble cielo—le dije y después mordí mi labio.—

Ella me dio una sonrisa encantadora, mi corazón se paralizo en ese momento y le devolví la sonrisa, se dirigió al vestidor de nuevo. Demonios ¿que me pasaba? mi cuerpo se sentía diferente por Bella nunca me había sentido de esa manera era algo completamente nuevo para mi no era solo deseo estaba amor de por medio y sinceramente me encantaba sentir eso por ella.

Despues de unos cinco minutos llego con otro vestido, realmente le sentaba muy bien el negro además de que delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo, simplemente hermosa y deseable.

—Y dime amor ¿Qué te parece este? —dio vuelta modelando y viéndose en el espejo, me estremecí un poco no podía creerlo me estaba excitando Bella era mi perdición.

—Esta excelente mi vida, te queda mejor aun, sinceramente a ti te queda todo bien hermosa—le sonreí de lado, en ese momento note que le dio un escalofrió al ver mi sonrisa, o por lo menos eso fue lo que paso por mi mente; me sonrió tímidamente.

—Me iré a probar el ultimo—se dio la vuelta y fue al vestidor de nuevo.

Pase mis manos por mi cara, "relájate Edward" dije para mis adentros, demonios esa mujer me está volviendo loco en todos los sentidos.

Llego con el ultimo vestido, se miraba tan sensual, me removí en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y mordí mi labio, ella venia muy sonrojada sabia que le daba mucha pena presentarse ante mi de esa manera, pero sinceramente me encanta que me haya invitado se miraba hermosa como nunca y mas sensual de lo que nunca pude imaginar.

—Ese mi amor no hay para donde ese esta perfecto— ella me sonrio tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

—Entonces este sera—dijo mirándose en el espejo y pasando sus manos por su cintura. Senti una presión en mis pantalones al ver como pasaba lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrio sonrojada, se fue de nuevo a los vestidores, me acomode en el sillón varias veces para que se me bajara la calentura, salió de nuevo con su vestido, camine junto a ella y fue a buscar un par de zapatos encontró unas sandalias hermosas que hacían resaltar sus piernas cosa que no había dejado de ver en todo ese tiempo.

La invite a cenar lo hacemos una vez a la semana como es costumbre la lleve a un restaurante muy bien, había asistido allí un par de veces con un grupo de mis amigos un muy buen restaurante italiano.

Entramos al restaurante y nos dieron una buena mesa nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar.

—Pues si amor son las graduaciones, la primera generación que yo vere como asesora de la carrera—me dijo emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa, en respuesta acaricie su mejilla.

—Felicidades hermosa te lo mereces—le sonreí con dulzura.

—Gracias amor de verdad que es un honor para mi que me hayan escogido, estoy muy feliz y es mas de lo que podía llegar a esperar y contigo se completo—una sonrisa ilumino su rostro—solo contigo me e sentido asi, me has dado todo lo que e pedido y mas de lo que podía esperar, estas tres semanas contigo han sido maravillosas a pesar de la negativa que se ha dado por nuestra relación, pero en este caso se que has cambiado y que me amas tal cual dices—la mire con ternura y con sinceridad en los ojos sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad.

—Claro princesa yo te amo, eso nunca cambiara, me parece que tu y yo por alguna razón estamos juntos asi que no lo echare a perder—acaricie su mejilla y la bese tiernamente luego, ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa—te amo hermosa.

—Yo también te amo Edward—en eso llego el camarero y pidió nuestra orden, comimos y platicamos reimos todo el tiempo pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir del restaurante yo habiendo pagado la cuenta por la entrada del restaurante un hombre alto de cabello dorado se acerco a Bella y la saludo.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? —dijo dándole un abrazo y ella lo respondió como si nada.

—Hola Mike ¿Cómo estas? Años sin verte—le dijo cuando se alejo de el.

—Si Bella añales desde que salimos del colegio y que hay ¿Cómo has estado?

—Excelente Mike me acaban de ascender en mi trabajo y pues tengo a mi novio—dijo tomandome del brazo y llevándome hacia ellos—Edward amor el es Mike un viejo amigo del colegio.

—Mucho gusto Mike—dije extendiendole la mano.

—Igualmente Edward—dijo el devolviéndome el saludo con la mano.

—Y dime Mike—dijo Bella interviniendo para que se pasara la tensión entre ambos—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo esta Jessica?

—Pues en el trabajo me va excelente hace poco me acaban de promover—Bella le sonrio felicitandolo—y pues con Jess tengo alrededor de unos cuatro años de no verla, terminamos cuando estábamos en segundo año de la universidad, nos enfocamos tanto en nuestras carreras que dejamos de lado la relación.

—Que mal, lo lamento—dijo Bella sinceramente.

—Pero bueno ya ni modo, se que no tengo suerte para esas cosas del amor—dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tranquilo no digas eso, ya llegara la indicada—le dijo tomando una de mis manos y ofreciéndome una sonrisa; en ese momento me perdi en su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

—Si tienes razón—dijo interrumpiendo ese momento tan intimo y maravilloso entre Bella y yo, me molesto un poco pero no le puse atención y acaricie la mano de Bella.

—Si asi es sonrio, bueno Mike un placer haberte visto de nuevo de verdad, cuidate espero poder volver a verte pronto, dame tu numero asi te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo—dijo entregándole el celular, Bella lo anoto.

—Llamame que suene una vez asi lo guardo—y guardo su celular

—Bueno nos vemos luego cuidate Bella—se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla, me puse un poco celoso por su acción, y luego me miro y me ofreció la mano—un placer conocerte Edward cuida a este tesoro—miro a Bella.

—No lo dudes—dije apretando un poco fuerte su mano.

—Nos vemos Mike cuidate—dijo Bella despidiéndose con la mano cuando el salía del restaurante, le di un beso en la mejilla y sali con ella del restaurante, le abri la puerta del auto y nos fuimos a su casa.

Ella fue directo a cambiarse se puso un buzo y una camiseta sin mangas y andaba descalza Dios esta mujer me va a matar, paso por mi cabeza, me parece hermosa con lo que sea que se llegue a poner, yo fui por palomitas y un par de sodas no habíamos comido mucho en el restaurante y quedamos con hambre. Cuando llegue a la sala Bella estaba poniendo una comedia que pasa en las vegas, nos acomodamos en el sofá y comenzamos a ver la película ella acurrucada en mis brazos comiendo palomitas, no paramos de reir viendo la película tanto fue asi que Bella se trago una palomita y se seguía riendo nos divertímos mucho viéndola, se nos hizo tarde y me iba a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes como de costumbre cuando se nos hacia tarde.

Fuimos a la cocina a dejar las latas de soda y el plato para palomitas.

—No pero la parte en la que se gana el dinero y ella le enseña el anillo me encanto—dijo Bella aun riendo.

—A mi me gusta mucho la parte en la que van al terapeuta y el roba la cartera esa fue super divertida—me uni a sus risas.

En eso ella empezó a arreglar cosas que habían quedado en la alcena, en ese momento me acerque a ella por instinto y la abrace por la espalda, le di un pequeño beso en el cuello y me apoye en su hombro, ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas, sabia que estaba sonriendo, se dio vuelta y acaricio mi mejilla viéndome con ternura, me dio un beso en cada una de mis mejillas y no me quitaba la mirada de mis ojos, era tan profunda y tierna a la vez, me estaba transmitiendo su amor con solo mirarme; acaricie su cintura y la miraba de la misma manera que ella a mi.

Me acerque lentamente y la bese tiernamente aun acariciando su cintura, la acerque a mi hasta despegarla de la alacena, en ese momento ella incremento la intensidad del beso pasando sus dientes por mis labios lentamente, ella nunca había hecho eso, me estremeci un poco al sentir sus dientes y sentí una presión en mi pantalón, se pego completamente a mi en ese momento y sus labios me besaban con pasión. Por instinto mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda mis manos se posaron en sus glúteos, los apreté un poco y un gemido ahogado salió de su boca siendo callado por mis besos, mis manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la parte baja de sus glúteos, la levante y la sente en la alacena y me pegue a ella. Ella abrió sus piernas y envolvió mi cintura con ellas atrayéndome a ella, puse mis manos en su cintura de nuevo acariciándola lentamente por debajo de su camisa, su piel estaba erizada por completo lo cual hizo mas exquisito el tocarla. Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, la abrió un poco y paso sus manos lentamente por mi pecho, mi piel se erizo con su toque mordí un poco su labio al sentir eso.

En eso ambos paramos y nos quedamos viendo por un momento en eso dijimos al unisono:

—¡Asi no!—ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reir.

—Te amo Edward tu lo sabes, pero no quiero esto te deseo de verdad pero quiero que sea mágico y no tomarlo a la ligera—dijo mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

—Yo también te amo Bella y sinceramente no quiero que sea asi—le dije mientras acomodaba su camisa, ella se bajo de la alacena, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y acaricio mi mejilla—será mejor que no me quede hoy amor corro el riesgo de querer hacerte algo y no quiero que esto arruine nuestra relación.

—Si mejor asi ¿que te parece si nos vemos mañana? —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto princesa, después del trabajo ¿te parece?

—Claro cielo pasa por mi y nos vamos al parque—me brindo una hermosa sonrisa, mientras íbamos a la sala. Al llegar me puse la chaqueta y me encamine a la puerta acaricie su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te amo hermosa nos vemos mañana.

—Yo también te amo cielo, cuidate por favor—dijo ella mientras salía de la casa, me subi a mi auto, sinceramente no era muy tarde apenas eran las diez.

Estacione el carro enfrente de mi casa como de costumbre, aun estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hoy con Bella, sonreí al tener esa imagen en mi mente, demonios necesitaría una ducha fría esta noche y sinceramente las odio.

Al bajarme del auto pude distinguir que alguien estaba parado en mi puerta, era una mujer que andaba con un pequeño vestido de color rojo, me pare frente a ella y la mire detenidamente en eso ella se me acerco y me acaricio el hombro.

—Hola Edward tiempo sin verte—me dijo con su voz seductora.

**Tatatan! jajajaja aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo que opinan quien sera la mujer que fue a visitar a Edward?**

**y por cierto dejenme reviews es lo que me ayude a seguir espero que les haya gustado! **


	9. Cuando Menos te lo Esperas

**Nota de autora: Bueno queridas aqui les traigo otro capitulo, no esperaba subir tan rapido, pero entrare en estos dias a la universidad y no tendre tiempo despues.**

**En este capitulo se viene un lemmon por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad si no se dieron cuenta le cambio de clasificación del fic sigan leyendo pero recuerden es para mayores de 18 sea como sea este capitulo, espero que les guste aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Cuando Menos lo Esperas **

**Capitulo 9**

—Hola Edward tiempo sin verte—me dijo con su voz seductora.

Esa voz, esa cara, ese cuerpo eran inconfundible, era la última mujer con la que había tenido sexo, porque ni siquiera intimidad se le podía llamar a eso, fueron simplemente tres días de puro y sucio sexo. La mire de manera despectiva.

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí Heidi? — le dije viéndola de pies a cabeza, se había vestido muy provocativa, realmente por lo que se ella siempre fue así, no me extrañaba que después de un año de lo que paso entre ambos no hubiese cambiado— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te dejare con la duda querido, pero te he querido ver en todo este tiempo, tres días de placer y ¿ni siquiera un beso de despedida? Eso deja tu caballerosidad por el piso—dijo acercándose poco a poco a mi. Reí un poco ante su comentario.

—¿Caballero? Nunca fui un caballero contigo Heidi, te conocí en una fiesta en Cabo, ni siquiera me costó convencerte que te acostaras conmigo, porque tú te me tiraste encima desde antes que empezáramos a bailar.

—¿Y eso que Edward? Quiero volver a retomarlo—se pego a mí y su perfume me trajo viejos y malos recuerdos.

—Flashback—

Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para papá, era eso, fiestas y mujeres para mí eso era vida en esos cuatro años me había estado concentrando en el trabajo, no había tenido vacaciones en realidad el trabajo me llenaba, a pesar de todos los demás excesos siempre sentí que eso era realmente mío.

Mi papá me dio vacaciones por un mes y pues decidí irme con Peter, Santiago y Benjamín a Cabo, ellos estaban felices no salíamos desde la universidad en este tipo de viajes así que no dudaron y pidieron permiso así recordaríamos viejos tiempos y la pasaríamos excelente como lo hicimos en la universidad.

Cuando les dije hicimos reservaciones en el hotel y vuelos para el día siguiente temprano, además no queríamos estar solo en Cabo queríamos ir a otros lugares así que empezamos a hacer planes esa tarde en mi departamento, planeamos ir a Cabo y Cancún; el siguiente destino lo íbamos a dejar al azar.

—Edward ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te has perdido tanto? Sé que sales pero no con nosotros—me dijo Benjamín tomando un trago de su cerveza.

—Pues sinceramente e estado bastante metido en el trabajo, además de que e salido con varias chicas, conquistas de una noche—tome cerveza, todos empezaron a vitorearme, para ellos siempre había sido una clase de héroe en ese sentido.

—No lo dudo—dijo Peter— ese encanto Cullen nunca falla—dijo divertido—además, nunca hemos sabido de alguien que se te resista—todos comenzamos a reír.

—Si Edward no hay mujer que me e enterado que no se te resista, incluso Jessica la santurrona callo en tus redes—dijo riéndose y los demás también empezamos a reír.

—Bueno pero solo fue para el rato.

—Claro porque no me extraña—dijo Benjamín—tu nunca te has amarrado Edward, ni siquiera en la universidad y eso que estaba Jane—todos me miraron.

—Jane siempre ha sido como tu amor platónico, creo que nunca anduviste ni intentaste nada con ella porque pensaste que la ibas a lastimar—dijo Peter y tomo mas cerveza.

En ese momento me quede pensando en lo que dijeron, Jane era la única persona en la universidad que me había mantenido cuerdo y lo seguía haciendo, era una chica encantadora, mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años, ella era mi amor platónico como había dicho Benjamín pero sinceramente no estaba dispuesto a dañarla de esta manera, jamás me lo perdonaría.

La tarde y parte de la noche pasaron entre risas, platicas, cervezas y botanas; no me podía quejar ellos eran mis mejores amigos, aunque ellos eran "buenos" con las chicas no eran como yo, ósea que a cambio de ellos yo buscaba solo una "cita", una sola noche de sexo y ya, no ellos tanteaban el terreno a ver que tan bien les iba con la chica y así avanzaban, yo no yo iba con todo en una sola noche y siempre me salía con la mía, claro con mujeres que eran iguales a mí eso fue desde siempre, nunca me había esforzado por tener a nadie y había sido siempre testarudo, me encantaba salirme con la mía.

A la mañana siguiente nos quedamos de ver en el aeropuerto llegamos al mismo tiempo todos, nos subimos al avión e íbamos hablando de estupideces, como siempre ocurría cuando nos reuníamos al llegar a Cabo, dejamos las maletas en el hotel y nos cambiamos para ir a la piscina, todos le había echado el ojo a una chica diferente, incluyéndome en esa lista, me fije en una chica muy hermosa, alta y rubia de ojos celeste, me acerque a ella estaba en el bar.

—Hola hermosa—le dije apoyándome en la barra y con mi sonrisa torcida.

—Hola—me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa y mirándome de pies a cabeza, vi que le gusto lo que vio porque mordió su labio.

—¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?—dije bebiendo de mi vaso ella me sonrió.

—Me llamo Tanya ¿y tú?

—Edward preciosa—tome su mano y le di un beso en ella, ella de inmediato se sonrojo, lo que me dijo que había dado en el blanco.

Pasamos la tarde hablando en la piscina de todo un poco, la verdad es que ella me daba igual ponía atención a lo que me decía porque quería tener sexo con ella, era hermosa, perfecta para pasar la primera noche en Cabo.

Mi plan salió de maravilla, en la noche fuimos a una fiesta cerca del hotel y lo hicimos en su habitación, estuvo bien, me divertí el momento justo.

Al día siguiente paso lo mismo con otra chica y así todos los días el siguiente lunes nos íbamos, así que todas las noches estuve con una chica diferente, con todas me divertí, ninguna de ellas me pidió que repitiéramos, lo cual me ayudo mucho a no buscar estúpidas excusas para alejarme de estas chicas.

Llego el viernes estábamos en un fiesta con los chicos, ellos con la chica que habían conseguido para toda la semana; yo estaba en la barra echando un vistazo a todas las chicas que estaban en ella y allí estaba, hermosa, despampanante, llevaba un vestido rojo muy corto y ceñido al cuerpo, resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, sus piernas largas hermosas y torneadas, sus labios pintados del mismo color del vestido, los cuales incitaban a morderlos. Ella me miraba muy seguido pero la verdad, quería que por primera vez en lo que va de la semana una chica se me acercara así que me senté cómodo en la barra la miraba de vez en cuando y ella me estaba viendo de arriba abajo, ella no disimulaba; después de unos minutos de estar esperándola, ella camino lentamente a mí, con su andar sensual, era toda una cazadora de eso no había duda.

Me senté viendo a la pista de baile para mirarla mejor, de verdad era una mujer hermosa pero a simple vista se miraba que era una fácil. Llego hasta donde estaba yo.

—Hola —me dijo con una voz sensual y una sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Hola muñeca—le dije bebiendo un trago de mi coñac

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Pues esperándote a ti hermosa—dije con una sonrisa torcida, ella mordió su labio al notar mi sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me dijo apoyándose en la barra dejando ver sus voluptuosos pechos, los cuales admire con toda tranquilidad no era nada que me impresionara mucho, pero la mujer estaba bien dotada.

—Edward, preciosa ¿y tú? —dije viéndola sin disimular ni un poco.

—Me llamo Heidi—dijo levantándose de la barra y extendiendo su mano, la tome y le di un beso en ella; ella sonrió pícaramente, esta mujer era diferente, dije para mí mismo.

—Un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente—me dijo ella y mordió un poco su labio.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le dije mirando hacia la pista y ofreciéndole mi mano.

—Claro—dijo ella sin pensarlo, me dio la mano y caminamos hacia la pista, como era de suponer en la fiesta sonaba regueaton.

Ella comenzó a bailar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, ella sabia bailar y sabia lo que quería, yo bailaba o por lo menos eso era lo que creía porque no podía dejar de verla bailar, en eso ella se puso de espaldas a mí y se pego, yo por reflejo puse mis manos en su cintura y me moví al ritmo de ella, si esto era competencia tenia con que competir.

La pegue a mí y me movía lentamente, haciendo que sintiera mi cuerpo en el de ella, al sentirla tan cerca, mi erección comenzó a crecer, ella se pego mas a mí.

Bese su cuello lentamente y ella no se negó en ningún momento; se dio vuelta y me miro con los ojos llenos de deseo, parecía gata en celo, baje mis manos lentamente por su cuerpo, ella tembló un poco por la sensación al parecer le gustaba, tanto así ya que se pego a mi y ni el aire podía pasar entre nuestros cuerpos.

En eso le susurre al oído:

—¿Quieres irte de aquí? —mordisquee su oreja, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, me tomo de la mano y salimos de allí.

La lleve a la playa sin decir nada, la aleje del hotel cuando llegamos al lugar donde quería, la metí conmigo entre las palmeras, la apoye en una de ellas y comencé a besarla vorazmente ella no se negó y me respondió el beso sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello y las mías en su cintura acariciándola con necesidad, ella no perdió tiempo subió una de sus piernas por el costado de mi cuerpo y envolvió con ella mi cadera, una de mis manos la sostuvo y la empujo contra la palmera, ella me mordió el labio, un gemido salió de mi boca e hice lo mismo con ella, mi otra mano viajo por su costado hasta su sexo, ella estaba húmeda y lista para tener sexo; hice a un lado su panty con mis dedos y acaricie lentamente su clítoris, ahogo su gemido en mi hombro, mordiendo mi chaqueta, lo hice un poco más rápido, su néctar corría por su pierna; llene mis dedos de él y metí dos dedos en su entrada ella emitió varios gemidos aferrándose a mí. Sonreí de lujuria al escucharla.

—Hazme tuya—me dijo en un gemido.

Me baje el pantalón y mi bóxer ella se pego mucho a mi, mi erección creció, saque el condón de mi billetera y me lo puse rápidamente, rompí su panties y ella emitió un gemido de nuevo su humedad había inundado su panties, la puse a un lado de nosotros; subí una de sus piernas a mi costado sosteniéndola con firmeza, hice fricción entre nuestros sexos ambos gemimos y lo hice varias veces.

—¿Me quieres dentro? —le dije con la voz entrecortada en su oído.

—Si te quiero adentro de mí— dijo ella con la voz ronca.

La penetre de una estocada, y me quede dentro de ella gimió varias veces, luego comencé a moverme lentamente y ella a mi ritmo, nuestra excitación había aumentado y comencé a penetrarla más rápido, sus gemidos llenaban nuestro alrededor llego su orgasmo y con el, el mío, con varios espasmos de nuestros cuerpos; mordí su hombro mientras ahogaba mis gemidos y recuperaba mi respiración.

Esto se volvió una rutina por los siguientes dos días, no salíamos para nada de su habitación, tuvimos sexo desenfrenado por horas y horas y lo hacíamos sin parar, ella era imparable y yo sin duda no me quedaba atrás.

Había llegado el domingo ese día me iba de Cabo, estaba acostado en la cama con ella me levante y me dirigí al baño y me metí directo a la ducha no se qué pasaba conmigo pero me sentía más sucio que nunca en mi vida. Restregué mi cuerpo varias veces, como si eso iba a quitar lo mal que sentía por dentro. Después de una hora más o menos salí y me seque con una de las toallas, en verdad no me sentía yo mismo, sabía que todos estos años de sexo sin amor habían tenido repercusiones para mí y especialmente para mi familia, sinceramente quería parar eso, me mire en el espejo por varios minutos esa cara reflejaba la verdadera basura que era por dentro, me vestí rápido, arregle cosas que había dejado por toda la habitación.

Me pare frente a la cama, Heidi aun estaba medio dormida a medio arropar, se movía mucho en la cama y la miraba.

Sinceramente por mi cabeza paso "¿Qué demonios hago con ella?" pero sabía que ella era igual a mi pero como mujer, quizá en la sociedad se mirara peor que ella fuera así y a mi realmente no me importaba, con ella no tuve que esforzarla para tenerla en mi cama ni para follarla cuanto yo quisiera.

Recogí las cosas y la mire por última vez, la arrope bien y salí por la puerta en ese momento me prometí no volver a ser así nunca más.

Llame a los chicos y les dije que no iba a ir a los demás destinos, ellos me dijeron que estaba bien y que nos veríamos cuando ellos regresaran a la ciudad, no quisieron preguntar así que me imagino que presintieron algo con mi voz.

Tome el primer vuelo de regreso a casa y fui de inmediato a la casa de Jane, ella me abrió la puerta, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya me había hecho pasar. Le conté todo lo sucedido, me dejo quedarme todo ese mes, me consoló ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga y ahora estaba haciendo de mi pañuelo ella siempre me apoyaba sea como sea tenía que pagárselo alguna vez yo la amaba a ella y no había sentido nada así por otra chica.

—Fin del Flashback—

Reí un poco al recordar todo aquello y la mire a ella muy enojado.

—De verdad que eres una fácil Heidi, no sé quién te crees que eres especialmente porque se que no eres la mujer para mí—dije quitando su mano de mi pecho, ella me miro seria.

—Ahora ¿Qué te detiene Cullen? sé que me deseaste así como yo te he deseado a ti, se que ese fin de semana fue maravilloso.

—Por favor Heidi no te engañes, fuimos "amantes" solo fue ese fin de semana y ya, además tengo a alguien a mi lado a quien amo de verdad y que ella me ama tal y como soy; no estamos en una relación solo por sexo, estoy con ella por que la amo—le dije muy seguro, ella rio un poco.

—Cullen ¿tu, enamorado? Por favor Edward se realista eso no va contigo, tu no eres de una sola mujer a ti te gusta el sexo Edward y tu tanto como yo lo sabemos.

—Bueno he cambiado, llevo un año de abstinencia, tú fuiste la ultima con la que estuve y ahora encontré a alguien que me ama y que yo amo con todo mi ser, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella y no eres tu—le dije despectivamente y le di la espalda para abrir la puerta del departamento—con tu permiso me voy.

Se puso enfrente de la puerta y me vio con sus ojos llenos de rabia, me empujo.

—No te creas la gran cosa Cullen, no eres nada sin sexo, acéptalo de una vez.

—Mira Heidi no me importa sinceramente lo que tu pienses o dejes de pensar, es mi vida no tienes nada que ver en ella—le dije alzando un poco la voz y avanzando hasta la puerta.

—Créeme Edward de esta no te escapas—dijo alejándose de mí, reí un poco.

—Heidi no puedes hacerme nada, simplemente resígnate a que nunca tendremos nada—abrí la puerta.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero eso si te lo digo, no me quedare de brazos cruzados—dijo dándome la espalda y subiéndose a su auto.

Entre al departamento y cerré la puerta tras de mí y me fui directo a duchar; aun necesitaba la ducha después de lo que había pasado con Bella en ningún momento se me salió de la cabeza.

Salí del baño y recordé todo lo que dijo Heidi, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ¿pero qué demonios pretendía hacer?

**Tatatan... jajajajaja que les parecio el capitulo, por cierto es mi primer lemmon asi que espero que me dejen sus criticas para saber que debo mejorar :) **

**Díganme**** que opinan me encanta saber es lo que me ayuda a continuar escribiendo si es mala la critica por favor nada de insultos solo den una critica constructiva.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado... nos vemos en el proximo capitulo xD**


	10. Socialización

**Nota de Autora: lamento la tardanza pero mi pequeña y ocurrente cabecita estaba bloqueada, este capítulo me gusto escribirlo espero que lo disfruten a pensar de que sea tanto tiempo después.**

**Socialización**

**Capitulo 10**

Bella Pov.

Después de que Edward se fue arregle la cocina, me quede un momento pensando en lo que había pasado, nunca me había sentido asi, ni siquiera con Demetri y eso que salimos juntos mas de un año y no paso nada pero ni parecido.

Me fui a tomar una ducha aun sentía su tacto en mi cuerpo, sentía que me quemaba la piel, no podía creerlo, esta sensación hizo que me humedeciera un poco. ¡Dios! Sentía que me estaba excitando de nuevo.

Salí de la ducha, me puse el camisón y cepille mi cabello, no era muy tarde decidí ver televisión, tome la cobija de mi cama y me fui al sofá de la sala. Realmente ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado con Edward…

Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, como nunca antes, unas manos fuertes y varoniles pasaron por mis muslos, mi vientre y llegaron hasta mis pechos, me acariciaba lentamente, sentí que mis pezones se endurecieron, mientras que un gemido salía por mi boca, fue ahogado por un voraz beso que daba a mis labios. Sentí mi entrada caliente y mi humedad comenzaba a salir lentamente. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi costado, sentía una corriente eléctrica por donde pasaban sus dedos.

Sus dedos se posaron en mi entrepierna por unos segundos por unos segundos, la anticipación hizo el momento aún más excitante de lo que ya era, sentía mi panty inundada por la humedad. Dejo de besarme la boca y delicados besos hicieron un camino hacia mi oreja. _Bella te amo_ me dijo con voz ronca me quede muda, suspire y sonreí en reacción, mientras acariciaba su espalda con la punta de mis dedo. Sus dedos llegaron, corrió mi panty y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo lentamente, me hizo sentir en el cielo, _mmm ya estas húmeda para mi_, me dijo en un susurro pellizcando un poco mi clítoris; sentí mis labios ensancharse; mi espalda se arqueo, el se puso sobre mi acercándome a él. La punta de su erección pasó por mi vientre, ambos gemimos por la fricción exquisita que hizo volar nuestros sentidos; la punta de su miembro erecto paso por mi sexo y se situó en mi entrada húmeda y caliente _si así Edward _salió en un gemido de mi boca, moví mis caderas para sentir más cerca su erección…

Abrí los ojos, miro alrededor estoy en el sofá sentada, demonios todo fue un sueño, miro a la televisión y está encendida, arreglo mi camisón, miro que mis pezones están duros, toco mi entrepierna y siento que estaba completamente mojada; suspiro me levanto y me voy al cuarto a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me levante a las nueve y me metí directo a la ducha, aun tenia latente el sueño en mi mente.

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando Edward me llama, sentí los colores subiendo al rostro.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? —le dije con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.

—Hola hermosa si estoy bien ¿tu estas bien? —me dijo un tanto preocupado, sabía que mi vos me delataría.

—Si estoy perfectamente cielo—dije controlando mi voz.

—Que bien cielo eso me agrada escucharlo ¿estás lista para el evento de hoy?

—Claro mi vida Alice no tarda en venir y hacerme sentir con complejo de Barbie—dije divertida y el rio.

—Si me imagino cielo pero así es Alice, no te preocupes estas en buenas manos.

—Créeme que lo se pero ella me da miedo, es una duendecilla malvada.

—Te creo completamente ella tiene ese efecto en las personas, entonces cuídate cielo y pues paso a recogerte como a las 4:30pm ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto cielo estaré lista a esa hora, te amo nos vemos mas tarde.

—También te amo querida nos vemos—colgó el teléfono.

Suspire cuando el colgó, sentí que se me iba a salir de la boca lo que había soñado en la madrugada, cerraba los ojos y recordaba cada una de las caricias y sensaciones.

Al cabo de una hora después de haber comido llego Alice, con todos sus instrumentos de tortura hacia mí.

—Hola Bella—me dijo al entrar a la casa— ¿no me digas que no dormiste bien? —dijo acercándose y revisándome los ojos.

—¿Cómo crees? —le dije un tanto incomoda.

—Se te nota en los ojos querida y ¿Por qué te pones roja? —mi reacción instantánea fue tocarme las mejillas y estas estaban muy calientes.

—No por nada—dije poniéndome más incómoda.

—Haber Bella cuéntame se que tiene algo que ver con Edward, lo noto en tu expresión—¡Dios! Alice es bruja, paso por mi mente, suspire.

—Mmm paso algo ayer—me jalo al sofá y se sentó conmigo.

—Cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —me miraba muy curiosa.

Le conté todo lo que paso la noche anterior y ella quedo con la boca abierta, a ella no le extrañaba eso pero su cara tenía una sorpresa contundente, ella sin duda alguna sabia que nos deseábamos pero no sabía hasta que punto.

—¡Wao!—me dijo ella un tanto sorprendida—¿pero cómo te sentiste?

—Muy bien—le dije mas sonrojada—nadie me había hecho sentir así y sinceramente me sentí sensacional—mordí mi labio un poco apenada.

—Eso me parece excelente querida, es una buena señal… pero ¿hay más verdad? —me dijo examinando mi cara.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Se te nota en la cara Bella, tienes ese deseo palpable; mira no es que sea una experta, pero tengo a Jasper y me miro a mi todos los días, ambos nos deseamos y pues ese es el resultado—dijo señalando mi cara—mira aunque lo tuyo con Edward es diferente, se que acaban de empezar y sé que tú no quieres tener relaciones con el todavía, pero no quiere decir que por eso no lo desees, así que no tengas miedo y cuéntame lo que paso.

Suspire de nuevo y la mira aun sonrojada, buscaba en ese momento la manera de decirle lo que me había pasado.

—Bueno es que ayer soñé con él, sentí cada una de las caricias Alice, cada tacto cada respiración, cada palabra que me dijo; tanto así que me desperté con la respiración agitada y húmeda—tape mi cara por un momento y pase mis manos por mi cara—sentía mi cuerpo completamente caliente y no podía creer lo que sentía, ósea fue ¡wao! —ella me miraba atenta.

—Bella eso es normal, como psicóloga tú lo sabes—acaricio mi mejilla—así que no te apenes por eso, se que Edward te ama y esperara a que estés lista, así que no te preocupes dale tiempo al tiempo ya verás.

—Si eso creo, además el es lindo y pues quien quita que no pase eso después.

—Exacto así que tu tranquila y solo vive el momento.

—Ok me parece bien, dejare que las cosas fluyan—le sonreí a Alice.

—Así me gusta hermosa—se levanto y trajo sus cosas para comenzar a arreglarme el cabello.

—Espero que te guste como te voy a dejar, vas a quedar hermosa.

—Gracias por esto Alice.

—No es nada tú lo sabes.

Al pasar de las horas iba arreglando mis uñas, cepillando mi cabello, arreglando unos detalles del vestido; a la hora del almuerzo platicamos de trivialidades y cosas que nos gustaban y que habíamos vivido antes, teníamos una historia juntas y siempre la íbamos a tener.

Me termino de arreglar e hizo que me pusiera el vestido en mi habitación, me hizo verme en el espejo, sinceramente yo ni quería; peor al ponerme cerca del espejo, sentía que no era yo esa mujer de altos tacones, vestido ajustado y una piel de marfil; me di la vuelta viéndome por todas partes, sinceramente me sentía hermosa y mejor conmigo misma que en mucho tiempo. Mire a Alice y la abrace.

—Gracias Alice, eres lo máximo amiga.

—No es nada Bella de verdad, se que esta noche es importante para ti y quería hacerla muy especial, solo hice resaltar tu belleza natural.

El timbre sonó a los pocos minutos era Edward lo podía sentir, Alice fue a abrir la puerta mientras yo seguía viéndome en el espejo; sentí unos pasos que llegaban a la habitación y pude ver a Edward a través del espejo, con los ojos oscuros, no sabía que pensar pero lo pude denotar como deseo.

—Te ves hermosa, más que de costumbre—me dijo con su sonrisa de lado, se me acelero el corazón y se subieron los colores al rostro en ese instante.

—Gracias, tu también estas hermoso—dije con una sonrisa tímida y mis ojos recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Gracias—dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome por detrás—no puedo creer que tenga en mis brazos a la mujer más hermosa del mundo—puse mis manos en las suyas y el beso mi mejilla.

—Si ¿verdad? Ni en tus sueños más locos hubiera pasado—le dije divertida y lo vi por encima de mi hombro a los ojos, sentía que podía perderme en ellos eran tan penetrantes y esta noche estaban diferentes.

Con su mano izquierda acaricio mi cuello, mi piel se erizo por completo, sus labios quedaron al nivel de los míos; suspiro y mi respiración quedo entrecortada su aliento es tan exquisito como una droga para mi, se acerco y comenzó a besarme lentamente y yo sin pensarlo le devolví el beso, su mano en mi vientre, me apretó contra el, podía sentir su erección en mis glúteos; gemí en su boca y ambos nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo absortos por la sensación.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos—le dije con la voz quebrada y tomando mi bolso.

—Si es lo mejor—me dijo haciendo que lo tomara del brazo y caminara junto a él.

—Gracias Alice—me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla.

—De nada Bella espero que se diviertan—se acerco a Edward y le dijo algo muy rápido que no puede entender a lo que respondió asintiendo.

—Nos vemos Alice—dijo Edward mientras salíamos de la casa, me abrió la puerta del carro y me ayudo a entrar, sentía su mirada en mí todo el tiempo.

Se sentó a mi lado y se puso el cinturón y arranco el carro puso su mano sobre la mía en mi regazo e iba con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios, esa que siempre me arrancaba el aliento. Sentía que temblaba y que mi piel se erizaba con solo su tacto, la sensación era maravillosa.

—Te amo hermosa—me dijo con una sonrisa y yo sonreí como respuesta.

—Yo también te amo cielo.

Siguió conduciendo y cada vez que tenia oportunidad me observaba de arriba abajo, sentía mis mejillas calientes cada que hacia eso mi piel se erizaba y tenía unas ganas terribles de besarlo. Al llegar salió del auto y me ayudo después a mí a salir, se me quedo viendo como nunca antes, tenía esa mirada de deseo combinada con desesperación; me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hacia el tomando mi boca en un beso apasionado como nunca me habían dado. Acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos, esas manos tan diestras que delineaban a la perfección mi espalda y parte de mi cintura baja; yo tome su cabello en mis manos manteniendo su cabeza justo donde la quería, nuestros labios peleaban por mantener el control del beso con desesperación y ganas de estar más pegados como si eso se pusiera. Sentí que me pego a la puerta del carro y mordió un poco mi labio lo cual hizo que saliera un gemido de mi boca, en ese momento ambos reaccionamos y nos miramos, ambos teníamos los ojos oscuros de deseo, nos separamos y comenzamos a respirar, nos acomodamos las ropas y yo el maquillaje, ya arreglada me tomo de la mano y entramos al salón donde estaban los futuros egresados de la carrera de psicología. El tiempo se me hizo muy largo en ningún momento entendí lo que dijeron en las dos horas de la graduación, sentía que mi cuerpo se quemaba y que aun tenía las manos de Edward en mi el.

Al terminar Marco se me acerco:

— Y dime Bella ¿Qué te pareció? —en ese momento volví de mi ensoñación.

— Me gusto mucho de verdad, fue una buena graduación y el discurso muy bueno—le sonreí.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado todo de verdad, porque te tengo una gran noticia, el próximo año darás el discurso como coordinadora del área querida—me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa a la que no me pude negar y se la devolví.

—Eso será excelente Marco, será un gran honor para mí—le dije entusiasmada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso querida!

Nos dirigimos a un hotel donde seria la fiesta, Edward me llevo en el auto, Marco ya sabía de nuestra relación y pues no le molestaba, ya que el trabajo que habíamos realizado juntos de hecho se llevaban muy bien lo cual me agradaba mucho.

Edward me miro todo el trayecto pensativo, así que decidí romper el silencio.

—Edward ¿pasa algo? ¿te arrepientes de lo que paso cuando llegamos? —me miro un momento con cara divertida antes de contestar.

—Bella ¿es enserió? Cariño eso nunca pasara, eres mi novia y te amo, no me arrepentiré de eso nunca, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero ofenderte de ninguna forma—me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mano, en respuesta sonreí.

—Amor pero no me ofendiste, yo —mire hacia abajo para ver mi otra mano.

—¿Tu que Bella? —me miro curioso.

—Yo te deseo…—dije lo más rápido posible, sintiendo que mis mejillas se encendían a rojo vivo.

—Princesa—me dijo soltándome la mano y acariciando mi mejilla—yo también lo hago, de una manera que pude llegar a imaginar que sentiría con una mujer, eres muy especial para mí en todos los sentidos—dijo mientras se estacionaba.

Me sonroje de inmediato sentía mi cuerpo vibrar cuando me dijo eso y suspire mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bella mi vida, eres muy importante para mí, en todo, tanto en la sentimental como en lo físico, eres una mujer maravillosa y haría todo por ti. Pero no haremos algo para lo que no estás lista, yo respeto tus creencias y las seguiré contigo pase lo que pase, hasta que tu creas que es conveniente o estemos casados hermosa no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar—me dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla—ahora vamos mi princesa encantada—

Asentí y espere a que me abriera la puerta del carro, me ayudo a salir y me llevo de la mano al lugar, llevaba una sonrisa que nadie me podría quitar. Había mucha gente no esperaba ver tanta, Edward me consiguió un trago y nos quedamos platicando en la barra.

Hablamos con varios de mis colegas de la universidad, así como también Marco que nos felicito por nuestra relación y que esperaba lo mejor para ambos. Pusieron una canción hermosa y Edward me invito a bailar.  
—¿Quieres bailar hermosa? —me dijo caballerosamente extendiéndome la mano.

—Yo no sé bailar cariño—le dije con cara de preocupación.

—No importa eso, lo que importa es que yo te guiare—me dijo con esa sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, tome su mano mientras él me dirigía a la pista, mientras sonaba "Claro de Luna" de Debussy al fondo, me hizo una reverencia a la cual respondí tomo mi mano con derecha con su mano izquierda, su otra mano se posiciono en mi cintura acercándome a él lentamente, dejo que pasara un compas de la música y comenzó a bailar, al principio me sentía extraña pero después de un momento sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba por la pista sin esforzarme demasiado, además de que estaba perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes que me tenían hipnotizada por completo, ambos nos mirábamos de esa manera donde qué diablos nos importa lo que pasa alrededor; al terminar la música todos comenzaron a aplaudir alrededor de la pista, por lo que podía ver todos habían salido de la pista y nos observaban, el sonrojo volvió de nuevo a mi rostro como de costumbre mientras Edward me llevaba fuera de la pista.

—Estuviste maravillosa querida—me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias a ti mi amor—le dije dándole otro beso de vuelta.

Al seguir caminando hacia el área de jardín del hotel, miraba a Edward mientras teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y nos mirábamos con ternura, escuche unos aplausos enfrente de nosotros.

Mire hacia delante de donde provenían los aplausos y me quede helada, no sabía que pasaba aqui…

**Tatatan muajajaja ¿que les parecio? espero que me dejen sus reviews que es lo que me ayuda a continuar escribiendo. **

**Por cierto ¿quien creen que es la persona que aparecio? espero sus teorias xoxo**


	11. Un Nuevo Sentimiento Aparece

**Nota de Autora: Capitulo especial dedicado a mi hermosa Ana banana te amo hermosa! **

**Por cierto a todas mis lectoras, disculpen la tardanza la universidad me vuelve loca y me bloquea la imaginacion, asi que a todas disculpen, gracias por leer, a las lectoras silenciosas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer significa mucho para mi me ayuda a seguir escribiendo... sin mas ni mas las dejo con el capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Un Nuevo Sentimiento Aparece**

**Capitulo 11**

Edward Pov.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas al escuchar los aplausos, la miraba y no lo podía creer que ella estuviera allí, demonios una linda velada arruinada por Heidi. Voltee a ver a Bella y estaba en shock viendo a Heidi con ese vestido rojo largo ceñido a su cuerpo y su pelo rubio enmarcando su hermosa cara y sus ojos azules que nos quemaban a ambos, mi cabeza estaba en blanco y como si Heidi leyera mis pensamientos, comenzó hablar.

— Ed, buenas noches—me dijo con esa sórdida voz de ella, cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo malo y con su sonrisa diabólica, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes blancos—los felicito, bailan muy bien—dijo acercándose a nosotros.

—Heidi ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije molesto y acercando a Bella a mi cuerpo, intentando protegerla de esa arpía.

—Edward—me dijo frunciendo el ceño divertida— ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia? —me dijo mirando a Bella despectivamente.

—Estas mal Heidi, te dije que ya no quiero nada contigo, estoy con ella ¡es mi novia! —le dije apretándola más junto a mí.

—Tú nunca tienes novia Edward, siempre juegas con todas ¿te dijo eso Bella? —dijo mirándola muy seria de arriba para abajo, sentí que ella tembló en mis brazos.

—Es parte de mi pasado, he cambiado, tú me hiciste abrir los ojos, darme esa sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida estaba mal… —sostuve mas fuerte a Bella—así que te lo agradezco mucho, al parecer el haberte conocí fue mas una bendición que una maldición—me miro muy seria.

—Pero, Bella ¿no conoce tu pasado verdad?

—Como dije anteriormente, es mi pasado no tiene nada que ver con mi presente—mire a Bella estaba como en shock.

—Bella querida, no te confíes de Edward, el no es de fiar, te lo digo por experiencia, te darás cuenta poco a poco; con su permiso debo irme, y por cierto Bella tendrás noticias de mi pronto—dijo alejándose de nosotros, se paro en la puerta y se volteo para vernos—por cierto Edward, te dije que no me quedaría con las manos cruzadas, tú te lo buscaste—se retiro y ambos las quedamos viendo.

Bella estaba dura y pegada a mi cuerpo, sentía como temblaba y no se movía, no podía quitarle la vista a esa mujer que se iba por la puerta, su mano se aferro a la mía con fuerza, su cara era de terror, en ese momento hubiera querido leerle la mente, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Se volvió hacia a mí y me miro.

—¿A que se refirió esa mujer con tu pasado? —sus ojos me miraban diferentes, no sabía si era tristeza, molestia u otra cosa.

—Ven Bella es hora de que hablemos, se que te darás cuenta después por los labios de Heidi así que esto prefiero decírtelo yo—suspire y la tome de la mano llevándola a un de las salas de estar.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo de María y antes de ella, así como después con todas las que estuve solo por sexo y porque las cosas cambiaron, diciéndole así también lo que había sentido por Jane y porque lo sentía, ella solo me miraba atenta y asentía me escuchaba atentamente, dándome monosílabos. Me miro por varios minutos después de terminar de contarle cada una de las cosas que había pasado, me miraba profundamente como si intentara deducir lo que tenia dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? —me pregunto curiosa, sinceramente no me esperaba eso.

—No lo se mi amor, yo he tenido miedo de mi pasado, ese sórdido que hizo que mi vida fuera lejos de mi familia por muchos años, así como también de mi hermano menor, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero en el momento juro que no pensaba solo sentía, desde que tengo uso de razón soy así, siempre había visto a las mujeres como un objeto, no podía evitarlo era como si ellas estuvieran para jugar con ella, realmente cuando me acosté con cada una de ellas; la mayoría las cuales ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no sentía nada siempre me sentí vacio quizá fue parte de mi momento estúpido, era un niño, incluso hasta hace un año que estuve con Heidi simplemente lo hacía, ni siquiera sentía placer.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Debe haber una razón para eso Edward—me dijo tomando mis manos fuertemente y analizándome en ese momento como a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

—No lo sé, todas me miraban de manera rara, nunca me vieron como lo que realmente soy, era el chico malo de la escuela por eso aceptaban salir conmigo, tengo la reputación de ser muy bueno en la cama y pues la compañía de mi padre no ayudaba.

—Pero Edward—dijo acariciándome la mejilla—a mí no me importa tu pasado, no sé por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste, pero yo te amo, así tal como eres.

—Yo también te amo Bella, tus locuras, tu forma de hablar, de pensar, de verme por dentro no simplemente por fuera, esa manera en la que me haces sentir, nunca me había sentido así antes—le bese ambas manos y ella me sonrió.

—Tú también me haces sentir especial Edward, me haces feliz, dándome todo tu amor, pero tengo una duda Edward—me miro por unos minutos antes de hablar— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Heidi? —suspire y la mire un poco preocupado.

—A ella la conocí en Cabo el año pasado, fue mi última salida con mis amigos de la universidad, decidimos hacer un tour por varias ciudades y a ella la conocí allí, cuando la conocí me impacto su belleza y su seguridad, para mí era algo que ¡wao! me hizo sentir muy atraído a ella, no nos conocimos bien Bella, fue un desliz de una semana en Cabo; el día en el que decidí irme, estaba en su cama de hotel medio arropado por las sabanas blancas—suspire y ella me miraba aun con atención—me metí al baño y me sentía asqueado Bella, estuve alrededor de una hora intentando quitarme eso que sentía en la piel que me había sentir uno de los peores seres humanos, salí ya vestido del baño me mire al espejo y sabia que ese no era yo, fui al cuarto y allí estaba ella tendida en la cama en ese momento me vi reflejado en ella y sabia que no quería eso para mí; y cómo puedes ver ella sigue igual que yo hace un año, ella no vio lo que yo vi ella no ha recibido su lección como ha recibido la lección como yo, así que pues bueno ahora aquí me tienes.

—Ahora entiendo, por eso Jasper estaba tan molesto al saber que nosotros comenzamos a salir—me dijo recordando.

—Exactamente mi vida, Jasper mejor que nadie conoce mi sórdido pasado y pues no quiere que haga lo mismo contigo, cosa que no pasara porque yo he cambiado no soy el mismo que antes y pues estoy enamorado de ti cosa que nunca me había pasado y cuando creí que me había pasado no era así, así que tú has cambiado todo desde ese punto de vista, tú me has dado amor el que nunca recibí de otra mujer, el que me hace sentir completo y por el que soy capaz de darlo todo, sin importar lo que pase—al haber dicho eso ella sonrió y me beso dulcemente la mejilla.

—Te amo Edward no lo dudes mi vida—acaricio mi mejilla y me vio con ternura.

—Sinceramente eso espero querida, no sé qué haría sin ti, eres la parte que me mantiene feliz, cómodo como nunca, cuerdo y con los pies sobre la tierra, tú me haces continuar, querer ser una mejor persona solo para ti y para que tengas lo mejor solo proveniente de mi, te amo Bella como nunca creí que llegaría a amar, sinceramente en el último año había llegado a creer que nunca iba a encontrar a ese alguien y mírame contigo, soy todo lo que quiero ser y todo lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida.

Le sonreí y me acerque a besarle los labios, eran tan suaves y dulces para mi le pegue a mí y ella hizo más intenso el beso me jalaba del saco y me mantenía pegado lo mas que podía a ella; se sentó en mis piernas de improvisto y acariciaba mi pelo tortuosamente al igual que mi cuello, le mordí delicadamente su labio que en respuesta obtuve un gemido de su boca el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida la pegue mas a mí y comenzamos ambos a jadear y nos miramos a los ojos, ella tenía los ojos oscuros, ese deseo era deseo, ya la había visto pero esta vez era más intenso que antes, ella quería en ese momento estar conmigo, lo podía sentirlo hasta las huesos, una descarga paso alrededor de nuestros cuerpos podía sentirla, mi piel estaba erizada ella estaba temblando.

La levante y camine con ella, tomándola de la mano hasta el auto no quitaba sus ojos chocolate de mi sentía como si podría ver dentro de mí, le abrí la puerta y ella se subió de inmediato, me subí al lado del conductor y conduje directo a su casa. Al llegar ella abrió la puerta y me jalo del saco y comenzó a besarme con sed, con esa necesidad con la que yo la había besado antes, con desespero; sin permiso metí mi lengua a su boca y ella gimió por la sorpresa, acariciaba su espalda descubierta, era tan suave y estaba hecha perfectamente para mis manos, como pudo ella me quito el saco aun besándome, jugando con su lengua en mi boca y haciéndome pegarla más a mí, la pegue contra la pared al lado de la puerta y gimió de nuevo; sus gemidos se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza como una canción, sentí su cuerpo temblar en ese momento y la mire con ansias separándome de ella con la respiración jadeante.

—Bella ¿de verdad quieres esto? Sé que eres virgen amor y no quiero hacer nada contigo, que tu no quieras, estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario—ella me miro un poco seria.

—Edward sé lo que quiero y lo que quiero es estar contigo, que estés dentro de mí, que me hagas tuya—su voz era ronca y me miraba con deseo aun más palpable.

La tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besarla y acariciarla de nuevo, paso una de mis manos por su costado hasta su puerta y la levante y la pegue a mí, ella gimió en mi boca y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, sentía sus manos temblorosas en mi pecho y sonreí al verla me quito la camisa y me contemplo como grabando cada uno de mis poros. Acaricie sus brazos y la levante llevándola al cuarto, la puse delicadamente en la cama, le quite el vestido y no andaba brasier en ese momento mi erección creció y pase mi lengua por mis labios, eran perfectos para mí, me senté a ahorcadas encima de ella y toque sus pechos lentamente, acaricie sus pezones y comencé a besar su cuello, ella gemía, sentía que podía morir escuchándola.

—Bella sos tan hermosa—dije viéndola y sonriendo, ella se sonrojo y tapo su cara, le quite las manos—no amor no te tapes no quiero eso.

Volví a besarle mientras pasaba mis manos por su costado y sentía su piel erizada, pude sentir su miedo y mejor me detuve.

—Amor, yo te amo con todo mi ser y lo que más quiero es estar contigo, pero siento que no estás lista y sinceramente, quiero que sea especial, inolvidable y el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, así como un futuro contigo quiero que esto sea cuando nos casemos, cuando nos pertenezcamos el uno al otro por completo ¿Qué te parece si esperamos? —le dije viendo a los ojos y ella sonrió.

—Edward eres la mejor persona que pude encontrar para mi, de verdad que te amo con todo mi ser, y creo que tienes razón, debemos pertenecernos el uno al otro, por completo—beso mi mejilla—¿te quedas a dormir conmigo? —dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Claro mi vida un placer para mí—me levante y le puse su camisón y yo me quede en bóxers, me acosté junto a ella y la abrace fuertemente, a los cinco minutos ambos estábamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía también, tenía mucho tiempo de no dormir tan plácidamente, como un bebe la abrace de nuevo y bese su frente, ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa, bese dulcemente sus labios y me abrazo regresándome el beso de la misma manera.

—Buenos días mi hermosa Bella.

—Buenos días mi príncipe encantado Edward—dijo con esa sonrisa que me encanta y que no pude evitar responder, me levántate y le sonreí—amor hoy te preparare el desayuno ¿que te parece?

—No me quiero enfermar del estomago—dijo divertida y reí con ella.

—Que divertida, dudas de mis habilidades culinarias ya verás.

Bella Pov.

No podía creer que estaba en los brazos de mi adonis Edward Cullen, demonios me sentía como en las nubes, me sentía tan cómoda tan segura, me beso y fue como viajar a otra dimensión, no me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho la noche anterior, sabia tanto como el que debíamos pertenecernos por completo el uno al otro antes de hacerlo, dijo que me prepararía el desayuno.

—Ok lo acepto veamos como cocinas— el sonrió y salió de la habitación sin cambiarse, yo me levante y vi que tenía mi pequeña pijama así que no me importo y salí detrás de él y me senté en la alacena, no podía parar de mirarlo, un dios del Olimpo estaba cocinando para mí en bóxers.

—Te prepare huevos en canasta, con jugo de naranja ¿Qué te parece? —me dijo con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento.

—Perfecto, no sé que son esos huevos pero está bien—dije divertida.

—Pues que bueno, yo te los preparare por primera vez y pues te diré que mi mama me los hacía y pues son deliciosos, te encantaran.

Por unos minutos lo vi por la cocina dando vueltas, ese hombre si es hermoso pasaba por mi mente sin parar y mi cuerpo sabia eso, debía haberse puesto ropa, me va a matar de un infarto. Termino y me sirvió y llevo ambos platos a la mesa, eran huevos sobre rebanadas de pan, lo probé y wao quede muy sorprendida.

—Mmm amor esta delicioso—el sonrió en repuesta.

—Lo sé amor te dije que te encantarían—sonrió y comió de su desayuno, vi en su rostro mucha felicidad, paz, ganas de estar donde está, de verdad que él me hacia feliz, más de lo que pude llegar a creer.

Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí estaba con Aro y pues con Aro nada era así, el era posesivo, quería todo de mi y no quería entregarme nada de él, sé que no soy perfecta, pero él estaba demasiado lejos de mi como para llegar a algo de lo que tenía con Edward, en tan poco tiempo.

Pasamos todo el domingo en mi casa, haciendo comida, viendo películas, disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro, fue el mejor día de mi vida; un día tranquilo al lado de la persona a la que amo, sintiendo tanto amor compartido tanto de lo que él me da, tanto de lo que yo le doy, porque yo le pertenezco por completo a pesar de que no se lo haya dicho, espero que él lo sepa, porque me será muy difícil decirle todo lo que siento.

**Diganme que les parecio... se les quiere... espero que sigan leyendo bye!**


	12. Un Capitulo se Cierra al Fin

**Nota de Autora: Capitulo dedicado a Ana Lana jajaja se que te encanta la historia y pues espero que te encanta el capitulo hermosa te amo! **

**Lamento haber terminado este capitulo hasta ahora, pero estuve un tiempo medio deprimida así que decidí dejar de escribir, espero que les guste el capitulo y que los disfruten, sin mas aquí se los dejo, espero les guste.**

**Un Capítulo al Fin se Cierra**

**Capitulo 12**

Bella Pov.

…. Tres meses después

Después de aquel domingo maravilloso las cosas se habían puesto terribles, no por nosotros por supuesto, si no por las que habían sido nuestras parejas.

El lunes y toda esta semana al cumplir cuatro meses juntos llegaron a mi casa y a mi oficina docenas y docenas de tulipanes todos de parte de Demetri, yo ni siquiera podía creerlo, esperaba esto de cualquiera menos de él. Todas las tarjetas incluidas en los ramos venían con disculpas y te amo. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, que ya eran dos años, recordaba los escritores que me gustaban una de las tarjetas tenia escrito uno de Pablo Neruda lo cual me dejo un poco aturdida, no pensé que el pensara de esa manera pero el poema exudaba deseo:

"Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,  
te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.  
Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava  
y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra.

Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros  
y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa.  
Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,  
como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda.

Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo.  
Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.  
Ah los vasos del pecho! Ah los ojos de ausencia!  
Ah las rosas del pubis! Ah tu voz lenta y triste!

Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia.  
Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!  
Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,  
y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito".

Al haber leído el poema mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, por suerte estaba en mi oficina solo esa mañana del martes, algo en mi sabia que esto estaba mal y pues la noche anterior habiendo encontrado, tantos tres ramos de tulipanes de diferentes colores frente a mi puerta, sabía que esto solo el principio cuando Demetri se proponía algo lo hacía en grande.

Mi presentimiento era correcto al pasar la tarde, llegaron osos de peluche, regalos, un par de joyas y todo tipo de cosas, las devolví todas excepto por un ramo de tulipanes morados en un jarron de cristal que me fascinaron y las puse en la cómoda de los archivo. Como a eso de las dos de la tarde de ese miércoles llego una simple carta a mis manos que decía:

"Sé que no me merezco nada de ti y mucho menos que me dirijas la palabra sé que he cometido muchas estupideces y no supe lo que tenía enfrente de mí cuando estaba contigo, yo te amo Bella, nunca había sentido eso por nadie tu me diste un razón para seguir adelante y dar el todo por el todo a pesar de que no lo creas, los dos años que he pasado sin ti no han sido lo mismo no he podido estar con ninguna mujer y tu ocupas toda mi mente en ese sentido asi que se que esto no servirá de nada pero yo quería que a pesar de todo supieras esto.

Ps. Quería que conservaras las flores, son tus favoritas, pero puedo entender porque no las quieres.

Atte. Demetri

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, pero ¿qué había pasado con el? Por mi cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, como ¿Por qué ahora a un par de años que terminamos, tanto tuvo que pensarlo para darse cuenta? Estuve tanto tiempo sola, no es que lo hubiera perdonado, pero si el se hubiera tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo las cosas hubieran sido diferente.

Una vez hace un año pensé en hablar con él pero nunca tuve el valor, siempre que lo miraba estaba con alguna linda chica en un restaurante tomados de las manos, mientras ella sonreí y él se miraba feliz con ella, el siguió y yo seguí sin nadie a mi lado pero lo hice.

Por hacer peor la situación de la semana, Edward se puso súper celoso me hizo un show en mi casa lo cual me la bajo horrible y luego me pidió disculpas, el me ama pero la verdad necesita saber que solo lo amo a él y a nadie más. Yo nunca me había enamorado de alguien de esa manera, el llena mi corazón de todas las maneras posibles yo lo amo con todo mi ser, quiero una vida con él, espero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, he soñado con él y lo deseo; nunca había deseado a nadie y los sueño se volvían mas y mas fuertes cada vez, me despertaba sudada, húmeda y jadeando como si Edward estuviera allí y sentía la piel como si el pasara sus manos sobre mí y me quemara cada roce suyo por mi piel.

Sentía mi entrepierna caliente, sentía mi cuerpo temblar sin mas empecé a gemir, mientras me movía sin parar su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris mientras mi humedad se desbordaba sin parar y mi cuerpo temblaba por cada roce y chupada que el daba a mi sexo, no podía pensar en otra cosa, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y el movía mas rápido su lengua, su lengua lamia, su boca chupaba, sus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo sin parar _Si así Edward _mis gemidos no dejaban de salir y Edward reía bajito comenzó a besarme hasta llegar a mi boca mientras movía sus dedos dentro de mi moviéndose cada vez más rápido, se separo un momento de mi para bajarse el pantalón y su bóxer negro el cual me dejo ver su pene erecto y mi cuerpo vibro. Se acerco a mí y rozo su sexo con el mío todo mi cuerpo tembló…

En ese momento me desperté agitada y excitada como nunca antes, "demonios" dije en mi mente "¿Cómo va a ser si llegamos a hacer el amor?" un escalofrió pasa por mi cuerpo al imaginarlo, mordí mi labio y volví a recostarme, dando vueltas por la cama hasta que por fin caí rendida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con sueño, no había dormido bien pero me arregle para el trabajo iba muy cansada, pero las cosas iba de mal en peor recibí un paquete en mi oficina, al abrirlo sentí que no era real lo que estaba viendo y sentí que me desvanecía eran fotos de Heidi y Edward medio desnudos, en el paquete había una nota:

"Bella te dije que no te mentía Edward no es lo que parece, sé que es encantador, amoroso, romántico y todo lo bueno que le ves, pero en realidad solo es una apariencia; se que estas enamorada de él, pero créeme yo conocí su verdadero yo por así decirlo.

Seguramente el te habrá contado su pasado y que yo fui su ultima chica de esa manera, pero en realidad ¿tú crees que algo así se quita en un año? Solo analízalo Bella y vigílalo, yo que tu no me dejo engatusar.

PS. Sabrás más de mí pronto

Atte. Heidi"

En ese momento la sangre comenzó a hervir y sentí unas ganas terribles de gritar, así que tome el cojín del sillón, lo puse contra mi cara y grite como dos minutos; me tire en el sofá y me quede pensando en lo que decía esa carta y las fotos de ese paquete, yo confió en Edward y esas fotos son de hace más de un año, así que ¿Por qué tienen que afectarme?

Al igual que el yo tuve mi pasado, quizá no igual al suyo pero lo tuve, así que aceptare a Edward con todo lo que viene, con sus esqueletos en el armario, con sus celos y con toda su familia a la cual adoro, pues en realidad yo lo amor y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que está pasando, desde el principio sabia que algo así pasaría y pues heme aquí con problemas relacionados con Edward, así que no lo dude ni dos segundos y llame a Alice, ella llego en menos de una hora a mi oficina y yo ya había terminado de dar clases así que no me molestaría para nada.

—Hola Bella—dijo mientras entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—Hola Alice—le dije con vos un poco seria.

—Cuéntame que paso—se sentó en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

—Esto—dije entregándole el paquete—mira Alice yo confió en Edward pero esto me está sacando de mis casillas, no es que yo sea perfecta y que no haya cometido errores, pero él nunca va a ver nada parecido a esto de parte de mía, yo soy una persona sana Alice, de hecho soy muy ingenua como para meterme en algo parecido a esto y yo lo amo a tu hermano con todo mi ser y confió en el, así que esto me molesta pero aun lo acepto solo espero no arrepentirme de estar con él, porque se dé que a pesar de lo que dice Heidi se que el cambio.

Alice miraba las fotos sorprendida y las pasaba una a una y con una expresión sorprendida.

—Bella te juro que yo no sabía esto, me imagino que esto fue la semana que desapareció hace un par de años casi, nadie lo encontraba hasta que Jane hablo conmigo el día que regreso. El no era malo, solo un poco estúpido, y como tú sabes pues el ya cambio; aunque haya hecho cosas estúpidas como estas—levanto la foto—ya maduro y dejo todo eso atrás.

—Lo sé Alice—suspiro—solo que esto no me gusta, cada que las cosas van bien, siempre sale algo mal, mira esto ¿tú crees que Heidi va a dejar esto así? Si la hubieras visto el día del baile hubieras sabido que ella no acepta un no por respuesta, todo su lenguaje corporal,

¡Demonios! y esa seguridad que tenia al hablar, fue solo cuestión de solo verla.

—Mira Bella, ella no será ni la primera ni la ultima que quiera separarlos, así que piensa un poco, no le creas a lo que te diga, pero eso siempre tenlo en mente el TE AMA así que todo lo demás se vaya al carajo—la mire y sonreí, sea como sea Alice tenía razón y pues luchare con uñas y dientes si eso se necesita para seguir junto a él.

Esa tarde se me paso lenta en el trabajo, no sé qué pasaba conmigo pero sentía que me estaba ahogando, a eso de las tres de la tarde recibí un mensaje de él.

"Bella hermosa, te amo, espero verte hoy, pasare por ti y haremos algo"

"Ok amor, me parece bien, pasa por mi hoy salgo a las cuatro, espero verte te amo, por cierto te mando besos"

"Espero que me los des en persona, porque así no me gustan jajaja"

"Claro eso ni lo dudes, por supuesto que te los daré y con intereses"

"Te amo hermosa, nos vemos en una hora, besos"

"Nos vemos amor cuídate te amo"

Termine mi trabajo temprano y arreglaba los papeles para irme, pero al parecer no iba a salir tan rápido de allí. Al ir al archivo escuche la puerta abrirse y me voltee poco a poco.

—La oficina ya está cerrada—al ver quien era me quede en shock— ¿Demetri?

—Hola Bella—me dijo dándome esa sonrisa que lo deja tonto a uno.

—Ho hola—le dije medio atontada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo estoy muy bien Bella ¿y tú? —rio un poco—no pues querida, solo quería saber si te había gustado lo que te mande, pero al parecer no fue bien recibido, bueno por lo menos sobrevivió un ramo—dijo mirando los tulipanes que estaban sobre el archivo.

—A si estos, sobrevivieron porque son morados.

—Que bueno hice algo bien, ya días no hacia algo así —sonrió y se sentó en la silla—has cambiado un poco, ya no te ves tan tímida, te arreglas más, hasta el maquillaje y tu expresión facial son diferentes, ahora eres más segura de ti misma—me dijo mientras me observaba detalladamente.

—Si así es, me siento mejor que nunca—le sonreí—estoy con alguien que me ama, tengo amigos y una nueva familia maravillosa, así que no me puedo quejar.

—Que bien me alegro mucho por ti, espero de verdad que todo te vaya bien, pero hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Qué te pareció la carta que te mande? —me sonroje al escucharlo.

—Pues… me sorprendió mucho, nunca creí que tu llegaras a sentir algo así por mi y menos después de tanto tiempo, nunca me dijiste esto y pues creo que ahora es un poco desubicado ¿no te parece? —suspiro.

—Claro que es desubicado, tu estas con alguien a quien amas y yo pues quiero algo que quizá ya ni existe, en ti por lo menos, pero si no te lo niego después de este año, las cosas cambiaron; comprendí que el sexo no lo es todo y que yo pude resistir y esperarte, mira Bella yo nunca deje de amarte y debí esperar el momento para nosotros, me apresure a los hechos y pues aquí me ves, solo deseando a una mujer que fue mía y que esta con otro hombre—bajo la cabeza.

—Demetrí, tú me dejaste, no sé si lo recuerdas pero así fue, yo no te pedía que te casaras conmigo, solo te pedía honestidad y amor, nada más, yo si te amaba pero tú lo echaste a perder, ya no puedo hacer nada, estoy con Edward y él me ama de verdad, y estará dispuesto a esperar a que yo esté lista.

—Lo se Bella y cometí un error muy estúpido al acostarme con esa mujer, en vez de ponerte a ti sobre todo eso de mis deseos carnales—me dijo muy apenado—además se que ya no tengo derecho de pelear para tenerte, alguien se llevo lo que yo tenía y aquí me tienes sin nada mas en que pensar—lo mire con pesar y me acerque a el poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

—Mire se lo que siente, lo sentí en el momento en que tu me dejaste, pero esta vez me perdiste para siempre, sabes que es lo gracioso, que si hubieras luchado por mi un mes después de que me dejaste te hubiera aceptado con gusto y no estarías así, pero perdiste tu oportunidad y pues ya esta—él se puso de pie y me miro a los ojos, me pego a el y me beso, por cosas de la vida, yo respondí su beso pero no sentí nada, absolutamente nada.

Después del beso me miro a los ojos como analizándome, pero el sabia lo vio en mis ojos y no lo pudo detener ni negar supo lo que había pasado y se separo de mi.

—Isabella, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, puedes encontrar un amigo en mi, siempre te llevare en mi corazón y por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo—salió de la oficina y por una extraña razón, comprendí que no nos volveríamos a ver en un buen tiempo.

Termine lo que estaba haciendo y recogí mis cosas para ir afuera, Edward me esperaba apoyado en el auto con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios me acerque a él muy animada y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y él me abrazo y me lo devolvió con fervor.

A pesar del alboroto de esta semana todo había pasado bien y seguíamos juntos, espero que la paz nos acompañe por mucho tiempo….

**Bueno gente, aqui lo tienen, espero que les haya gustado y que me den una buena ayudadita para continuar, sinceramente lo hago con pasion y espero que eso les llegue...**

**Dejen review acepto criticas me ayuda hacer mejor, se que quiza ya muchas no lean, pero espero que se reincorporen, entiendanme no siempre tengo la cabeza para esto, asi que tenganme paciencia.**

**Las quiero **


	13. Ella Confia en Mí

**Nota de Autor: Aqui esta mi 13vo. capitulo, este fic esta a punto de terminar, para las que me dicen que no los separe, no se preocupen no lo hare, ellos seguiran siempre fuertes asi que no se preocupen, este capitulo es corto, porque el proximo es muy importante y especial en este caso asi que espero que disfruten este quedan alrededor de unos tres capitulos asi que espero que lo disfruten!  
**

**Ella Confia en Mi**

**Capitulo 13**

Edward Pov

Bella me conto todo lo de Demetri pero las cosas habían quedado muy claras ellos ya no se verían más que solo como amigos, aunque por lo que me dijo ella, lo más seguro es que ellos no se hablen en un buen tiempo después de esto no se hablarían en un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el superara lo que paso con ella en el pasado.

Las cosas con Bella iban cada vez mejor que nunca, aunque Heidi seguí apareciendo una y otra vez donde Bella, le dejaba fotos y notas diciéndole que tipo de cosas había hecho en el pasado la verdad esta situación con Heidi se me estaba saliendo de las manos, pero no sabía hasta que punto esto había afectado a Bella y que tan grave era, todo lo que ella le mandaba, porque una cosa es que Bella me haya mostrado cartas y ese tipo de cosas y otra que me ocultara cierta parte de ellas. Muchas veces le pregunte a Alice si ella sabía algo pero me dijo que no algo no estaba bien, pero no le preguntaría hasta que ella no me dijera.

En estos últimos días no había pasado mucho tiempo con Bella así que para nuestro cuarto mes de pareja decidí hacerle algo súper romántico nos iremos unos días a mi casa de campo y adornaría bonita la casa y haríamos lo que quisiéramos por el fin de semana.

Le dije a Alice que me hiciera el favor de preparar todo, le compre unos cuantos ramos de tulipanes y con velas y todo tipo de cosas, sinceramente no esperaba que tuviéramos que hicieramos el amor, siempre quería esperar a que ella estuviera lista para mí o nos casáramos pero los sueños se volvían más fuertes y me despertaba con la respiración entrecortada y con ganas estúpidas de tocarme… bueno en realidad de que ella me tocara, muchas veces tuve que tomar duchas frías para evitar que esto me dañara o pasara a mas.

Decidi hablar esto con papá preguntándole como le había ido con mi mama antes de que hicieran el amor, ya que como era la primera vez que mi madre estaba con un hombre, así que ese día me decidí y me senté en su escritorio.

—Papá quiero hacerte una pregunta—dije un tanto nervioso, no sabiendo cual sería su reacción ante la pregunta.

—Dime hijo ¿Qué pasa? —me dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles de un negocio el cual estuvimos llevando todos esos días que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Bella.

—Pues es que… me da pena preguntarte esto, pero no sé si recuerdas tu me dijiste que cuando tu estuviste por primera vez con mamá ella era aun virgen ¿Cómo te sentiste con eso? —me miro un momento y sonrió al recordar aquel momento o por lo menos eso pensé.

—Bueno fue maravilloso, la primera vez obviamente estaba aterrado y la verdad sinceramente yo no tenía experiencia hijo, para mí también fue mi primera vez así que fue lo mejor que me había pasado, claro que en aquel tiempo era un par de años menor que tu y estaba que no sabia que hacer, no lo hicimos en el lugar ni en el momento indicado así que pues no fue la mejor forma de perder nuestra virginidad, pero al estar dentro de ella y hacerla mía, fue mágico, porque sabía que ella me amaba a mí como yo a ella, así que fue el mejor momento de mi vida—lo vi con una sonrisa y suspire.

—Quiero que así sea mi primera vez con Bella papá, yo la amo a ella papá me encantaría de verdad que fuera mi primera vez realmente, ella me llena y me hace inmensamente feliz—me levante sonriendo y acercándome a la ventana— ella es lo mejor de lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, papá he estado con muchas mujeres y con ninguna sentí nada ni con la primera que yo juraba completa y totalmente enamorado de Ángela, pero no era así.

—Pero Edward recuerda que Bella no es cualquier chica, según lo que veo en ti se que la amas con todo tu ser y que darias lo que fuera con ella, asi que hijo lo que te recomiendo, es que esperes a que ambos estén listos, para estar el uno con el otro y compartir una vida juntos, se que han dormido juntos pero nunca han tenido relaciones—se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro—asi que haz que su primera vez juntos sea mágica y sea una conexión completa entre ambos, se que se aman y al momento de consumar su relación, las cosas serán como si nada y habran chispas en el aire, eso les deseo a ambos—me dijo regalándome una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero, yo pensé que tu no estabas de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

—Y aun no lo estoy Edward, pero veo amor en tus ojos y por como se ve ella cuando la miro y habla de ti se que ella también te ama y que están hechos el uno para el otro asi que hagan las cosas bien, no solo se dejen llevar por la pasión.

—Si papá lo se lo tendré en cuenta, además yo la amo, nunca me había sentido asi por nadie papa, absolutamente por nadie y ella me hace sentir diferente, especial y quiero todo con ella papá. Yo sueño con ella, quiero mi vida con ella, la deseo y va con amor, nunca me había pasado esto antes, así que no lo arruinare, por ella y por mi lo hare para que tengamos una vida llena de felicidad—mi papá me vio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahora que sabes lo que quieres ve por él y dale con todo—dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda y nos pusimos a trabajar de nuevo.

Estuvimos lo que restaba de la tarde y me dejo ir un poco más que de costumbre le conté lo que quería hacer para Bella y el se emocionó así que me dejo ir temprano para que fuera a hablar con ella.

Llegue a su casa después de haber pasado comprando algo para cenar, y vi el auto de Heidi estacionado enfrente de la casa, mi cara era de espanto y me baje del auto, entre a la casa de Bella con la llave que ella me había dado y allí estaban las dos discutiendo, tan fuerte que no se dieron cuenta que yo entre.

—¡Cállate Heidi! Que no entiendes que no me importa su pasado, el tiene un pasado como todos y el ya no es así, no pierdas tu tiempo ya conmigo, el hizo lo que hizo, pero ya esta es cosa del pasado, cosa que no me importa porque no puedo hacer nada por corregirlo.

—Pero no entiendes el te está engañando Bella—dijo furiosa y casi histérica hacia Bella.

—No porque él te haya dejado a ti, el va a ser lo mismo conmigo, el me ama Heidi, entiende de una vez por todas que él no estará contigo—le dijo Bella con voz calmada.

—De verdad que tu no lo conoces, como lo conocí yo.

—Eso es obvio, si lo hubiera conocido como lo conociste tu, de seguro no estaríamos juntos, así que por favor, déjanos en paz, yo no te hago nada, déjame ser feliz con Edward—le dijo en modo de suplica—en ese momento me metí a la cocina y Heidi la vio indignada solo escuche la puerta y el carro alejándose de la casa, espere un momento y cuando salí de la cocina y la vi en el sofá tomándose el cabello y con la cabeza baja, me acerque y la abrace.

—No sabía que ella te venia a ver aquí a la casa—me miro con tristeza.

—No es la primera vez Edward, tampoco creo que sea la última.

—Amor lo siento de verdad—bese su frente.

—Tú no tienes culpa.

—Si la tengo, es mi pasado y te está persiguiendo a ti, no es justo para ti no quiero que ella te lastime.

—Yo te amo a ti y eso no cambiara por algo que diga Heidi, pero sinceramente me estoy cansando de esto, no quiero que esto arruine lo que tengo contigo, yo te amo como nunca ame, de hecho creo que nunca me había enamorado antes, y contigo encontré eso, todo lo que quiero en una vida, eres muy importante para mí, eres la persona más importante para mí y me he imaginado y soñado una vida contigo—dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—Tú me haces sentir igual a mi princesa, tu eres todo para mí, me has dado un motivo para seguir y darlo todo por otra persona, eres la única mujer que me hace sentir así, perdido, por que tus ojos me llaman y tu cuerpo también, tu personalidad tu carácter y todo lo maravilloso que viene contigo—bese con delicadeza sus labios, me miro como intentando descifrar lo que estaba dentro de mi mente.

—Edward, yo quiero todo contigo, se que fui tuya desde el primer momento en que te vi, porque encontré algo en ti que me encanto y que ahora con el paso del tiempo he descubierto en ti algo maravilloso, dándome más de lo que esperaba, tú me haces soñar y me escuchas cosa que es un bono extra que me gane contigo.

—Pero tú eres mi premio Bella, me reviviste y me has hecho sentir de nuevo no tengo como pagarte eso, y lo menos que puedo hacer aunque sea egoísta es tenerte conmigo para siempre, que te parece si nos vamos este fin de semana a la casa de campo el viernes por la tarde y nos quedamos hasta el domingo ¿qué te parece? —ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto mi vida me encantara—me dijo emocionada.

—Entonces así será mi vida, estaremos en la casa de campo, la tendremos solo para nosotros, por todo el fin de semana para nosotros—le dije mientras la abrazaba.

—Me agrada la idea, nos ayudara a despejarnos y nos la pasaremos bien—dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho entonces así será, mañana nos vamos amor.

Alice había preparado y la casa nos esperaba….

**Tatatan... lo se esta cursi jajajaja alguna teoria de lo que pasara despues?, espero sus reviews... recibo de todo asi que no tengan miedo a opinar, uds me ayudan a seguir escribiendo asi que son importantes, hasta el proximo capitulo! :D  
**


	14. Los Deseos Cada Vez mas Fuertes

**Capitulo dedicado.. bueno en eso sobran las palabras, es para vos, lo sabes bien... lamento haberlo terminado de escribir hasta ahora, pero sabes que bueno como sea, espero que te guste, sabes que te amo Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado, espero que lo disfrutes. te amo espero de verdad que te guste, no era exactamente lo que te queria dar porque esto se queda corto, lo tuyo es lo otro que estoy escribiendo pero esto me hara el paro mientras termino te amo **

**Nota de autora: mis queridas lectoras lamento la tardanza de verdad que no habia podido escribir, cosas que pasan asi que disculpen... se que se preguntan que pasara en este capitulo y si sera la primera vez de Edward y Bella... pues lean para saberlo jajaja...  
Muchas de uds me han dejado reviews, pero no les e podido contestar por problemas tecnicos que no habia visto de la pagina asi que a partir de ahora los contestare con todo gusto.. espero que les guste el capitulo aqui se los dejo, disfruten.**

**Los Deseos Cada vez mas Fuertes**

**Capitulo 14**

**Edward Pov**

La noche anterior había comprado comida, bebidas y cosas para estar los tres días en la casa, sabía que Alice había hecho un gran trabajo me mostro la comprado varios ramos de tulipanes para Bella, listos para el día en que se lo propusiera esos llegarían el sábado en la noche, además de que ya tenía lo más importante, para el domingo en la noche cortesía de mi padre, iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.

El jueves no me quede con ella lo hizo Alice, fue una "noche de chicas" como me dice Alice asi que esa noche yo la pase con Jasper en su casa.

—Relájate Edward ellas están bien—me dijo Jasper, mientras me servía una copa.

—Se que están bien y que lo estarán, solo que estoy nervioso por este fin de semana—Jasper se me acerco con la copa y la agarre y bebí un sorbo de whisky.

—¿Pero porque estas tan nervioso? ¿No pensaras que será su primera vez verdad? —me dijo un tanto preocupado y con nervio en los ojos.

—Si te refieres a que tendremos relaciones, sinceramente no lo sé… pero… le pediré matrimonio Jasper—dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

Jasper me miro con una cara de asombro y luego desconcierto, como que no podía creer que yo Edward Cullen le estuviera diciendo esto.

—Mmm… ¡wao! —Me dijo aun desconcertado—me parece…. ¿Cuál es la palabra? Nuevo… sorprendente y desconcertante, pero te digo algo hermano, se que ya arreglamos esto de que estaba enojado contigo por Bella y aun lo sigo estando un poco, porque ella es como mi hermana, desde que la conozco por parte de Alice, solo te diré algo, se que la amas lo he podido ver, solo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta y que a pensar de toda la mierda que ha pasado por las personas que fueron sus parejas solo espero, que esta vez todo sea diferente y que sean felices—me sonrió, lo cual hizo que me calmara y me dio indicios para seguir adelante con la propuesta hacia Bella.

—Gracias significa mucho para mí—le dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Lo sé hermano y de verdad les deseo todo lo mejor, porque sé que serán felices juntos.

La noche se paso entre risas y copas y el día siguiente llego, fui al trabajo como de costumbre y papa me pregunto cómo iban los preparativos le mostré las fotos del lugar y se alegro por mí, sabía que iba a ser un buen fin de semana y se alegraba mucho por mí.

El día se paso muy rápido para mi gusto, cada hora que avanzaba me hacia volverme loco, estaba muy nervioso pero ya estaba listo, así que a las cuatro de la tarde fui a buscar a Bella a su casa, me recibió con un beso y una sonrisa que me quito el aliento, por lo cual mi día iba a la perfección.

—Vamos cariño, solo es media hora, pero me muero porque conozcas el lugar—dije mientras tomaba su maleta.

El viaje se hizo corto entre risas y bromas ella, me hace tan feliz claro que hare lo que sea para que ella se quede conmigo por el resto de mi vida. Llegamos a la casa y ella quedo fascinada con el lugar, reviso cada cuarto vio cada detalle y todo lo que ella quería le encanto el lugar.

—Me encanta cielo es maravilloso—dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, parecía una niña en una juguetería, me encantaba eso de ella, esa inocencia y las ganas de conocer todo.

—Qué bueno que te guste mi vida esa era la intención.

Cada sonrisa en ella me quitaba el aliento y me quedaba embobado mirándola. Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y yo la seguí ayudándole en lo que ella me pedía en esa hora que estuvimos cocinando conocí muchas cosas de ella, su color favorito, sus aficiones, los lugares de sus lunares lo cual me llamo mucho la atención. Me fije en cada uno de sus movimientos y en la forma de hablar de ella que era muy confiada, su manera de mover las manos e incluso esa manera de tocarse la oreja cuando hablábamos de cosas muy personales, ese era el momento en el que estaba nerviosa. Lavamos los platos y luego fuimos a ver unas películas a la sala.

—Amor ¿Cómo la estas pasando? —le sonríe y acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza.

—De maravilla amor—cerro los ojos al sentir mi caricia—hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto.

—Me gusta que la estés pasando bien hermosa, mañana iremos al lago y haremos algo divertido y te tengo una sorpresa para en la noche—dije antes de besar su mejilla.

—¿Qué sorpresa mi amor? —me dijo con la curiosidad en los ojos.

—Tenlo por seguro que te va a gustar o espero que te guste—le sonreí y bese sus labios con delicadeza, un beso que ella respondiendo tomando mi cabello entre sus manos y pegándose a mí, se alejo y me miro a los ojos.

—Te amo Edward—dijo con los ojos brillantes y con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado, eso hizo mi corazón brincar y que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

—También te amo Bella, como nunca había amado a nadie—bese sus labios de nuevo lentamente y como intentando memorizar cada parte de sus labios, acariciaba su cintura con lentitud deleitándome con la piel de su espalda baja, tan suave como la seda, se pego a mí y me besaba cada vez con más intensidad, sentía poco a poco mi cuerpo calentarse y las ganas de hacerla mía corriendo por mis venas; pero pare y la mire por unos segundos, podía ver en sus ojos lo mismo que había en los míos, ese deseo que solo iba a ser, pero no quería eso no ahora—Amor ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir?

—Claro—me dijo ella, con una cara de confusión, al parecer, esperaba que pasara algo, pero no iba a ser esa noche, nos fuimos a el cuarto y ella salió cambiada con una pijama de seda rosa pequeña y escotada, demonios, esa noche se me iba a hacer muy difícil, muchas veces me levante por la noche no podía estar muy cerca de ella, ya que muchas veces se volteaba y se subía en mi ¡oh Dios! Sentía que el cuerpo me temblaba y quería moverme para que ella no sintiera mi erección, demonios esa mujer me volvería loco….´

Bella Pov

Esa noche de viernes me costó dormirme un poco pensé que esa noche íbamos a hacer el amor, pero mis emociones y mi pasión en ese momento se fue por el caño cuando él se separo de mí y me dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir; me puse mi pijama más sexy una rosada de seda con encaje y un pequeño short que hacía ver todas mis piernas las cuales le gustan mucho a Edward pero no paso nada… pero ¡demonios! ¿Que esperaba que hiciera que me le tirara encima desnuda?

No dormí en toda la noche me le ponía encima, me daba vueltas pasaba mis manos por su pecho para saber si pasaba algo y si paso… su erección, era enorme lo cual no me lo esperaba porque pensé que no me deseaba y podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y su corazón agitado lo cual me hizo saber que mis pensamientos eran incorrectos, sabía que él quería estar conmigo, lo que no sabía era porque no hacía nada para estar conmigo. Tenía que haber una razón para este comportamiento pero el sueño me venció y me quede dormida en su pecho. Al despertarme el no estaba en la cama me senté asustada y me puse mi bata, me levante para buscarlo y para mi sorpresa estaba en la cocina preparando panqueques.

—Buenos días mi bella durmiente—me dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento y para colmar los latidos de mi corazón, solo vestía con un pantalón blanco y sin camisa, ese hombre iba a lograr que se me saliera el corazón.

—Buenos días—dije medio atontada y fijando en su pecho en cada movimiento que hacía, me iba a demandar por acoso visual.

— ¿te sientes bien cariño? —dijo con cara de preocupación.

—Si mi amor estoy bien—me acerque y bese sus labios, me quede pegado a él sin dejar de besarlo.

El me tomo de la cintura e incremento la intensidad del beso como la noche anterior, le pegue contra el mueble de la cocina y me incline hacia adelante acariciando su cabello, todo mi cuerpo se iba encendiendo poco a poco, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo, muy cerca de mi quería tenerlo dentro de mi mente viejo en un segundo y me imagine que hacíamos el amor, allí en la cocina sobre la alacena… todo mi cuerpo temblaba y él me jalaba de la ropa, en un momento llegue a creer que iba a romper mi pijama, en mi mente solo día "arráncala ¿Qué esperas?". Cuando dejamos de besarnos, mire sus ojos de nuevo, esos ojos de deseo, un deseo como para querer tomarme allí mismo en la cocina y mil preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza pero la más importante era ¿Por qué no me haces tuya, que te lo impide?

Comimos en la alacena mi mente seguía en la luna imaginando a cada segundo sus caricias su forma de besarme y la forma en que querría que me hiciera suya… ¡Demonios! De verdad me estaba volviendo loca por él, solo quería que hiciéramos el amor, pero cada vez que lo recordaba se me venía a la mente esos sueños salvajes, en los que me hacia suya y gemía su nombre y que sentía mi piel quemarse con cada una de sus caricias. Por ratos volteaba a verlo, no sabía dónde estaba el pero de verdad me gustaría saberlo, ya que no me decía nada y su mente estaba en otro lado lo sabía, conocía a Edward mejor que a nadie más.

Me levante y ayude a limpiar todo preguntándome, ¿Cómo habría pasado la noche anterior con lo que yo había sentido en el ¿habría estado dormido? Termine de ayudarle y fui a tomar una ducha deje que el agua tibia callera en mi cuerpo para relajarme y cerré los ojos, me imagine lo que él podía hacerme en la ducha la forma en que me haría suya….

_Edward de acerco a mi sin yo notarlo después de abrir la cortina, me tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a besarme de esa manera en la cual quisiera recordar cada parte de mis labios acariciándome la cintura mientras yo me aferraba a el por los hombros… sentí su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y mi cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su erección contra mi vientre podía sentirla palpitar cada que se movía contra mí, mi respiración se hizo entre cortada y me empinaba para alcanzarlo mejor. Me cargo y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura pegándome contra la pared para poder sostenerme, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello besos que me enloquecían con pequeños mordiscos haciendo sentir pequeñas corrientes en mi cuerpo… su erección rozo contra mi sexo y gemí de inmediato, pude sentir que el sonreí en mi cuerpo al sentir mi humedad bajando poco a poco pude sentir la punta en mi entrada y gemí mas fuerte…._ En eso abrí los ojos porque mi gemido me despertó y oí la puerta del baño cerrándose, no puedo creerlo el debió escucharme.

Salí secándome el cabello y me puse un vestido de día corto que resaltaba mi figura y con mis sandalias bajas al verlo cuando salí de el cuarto él estaba allí y mi sonrojo inundo mi rostro en un segundo, sabía que él me había escuchado pero me sentía tan apenada y tonta que no lo pude evitar.

—¿Estás bien mi amor? —me dijo de lo más tranquilo y con una sonrisa de lado que me enloquecía.

—Si cariño estoy bien—dije mas sonrojada, yo solita me daba color.

—Ok amor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo alrededor del lago y hacemos un picnic? —dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la canasta.

—Claro me encantaría—le sonreí emocionada y salí de la casa tomando su mano.

Solo esperaba pasar esa mañana y lo que quedaba del día sin que mis deseos por el salieran a la luz y ponerme en vergüenza a mi misma….

**... Bueno gente aquí les deje espero que les haya gustado, díganme sus teorías dejen tomatazos buenos reviews etc... todo se acepta, sugerencias comentarios, recuerden que es lo que me ayuda a escribir, bye hasta el próximo capítulo**


	15. La Propuesta

**Nota de Autor: se que diran, pero ¿que pasa con esta chica que no publica rapido? jajaja y entiendo el desespero pero quiero decirles que sufri un serio bloqueo mental, hasta hoy pude terminar este capitulo, la verdad es que disfrute mucho haciendolo, todo mi fic tiene mucho de mi, pero este capitulo es muy especial para mi.. y como dicen la perfección requiere tiempo. También les dedico el capitulo a todas las personas que me conocen y que me brindan su amistad cada día, los amo, son de lo mejor que tengo, no los cambiaría por nadie! **

**Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten y aqui les dejo el capitulo 15... **

**La Propuesta**

**Capitulo 15**

**Edward Pov**

El sábado había sido un día maravilloso, la pasamos nadando en el lago, hicimos un picnic, caminamos por la pradera en fin todo había salido a la perfección siempre con las sensaciones por sobre todo, ya estaba todo preparado en la casa, al llegar todo tendría que estar lleno de flores y velas pero por supuesto para eso tenía que irme antes a la casa, la deje leyendo un libro en la pradera era uno de sus favoritos por lo cual la mantendría entretenida el tiempo necesario.

Al llegar a la casa baje las gradas del sótano corriendo para subir las flores con uno de los ramos hice una especie de camino en el que cada uno tenía una pequeña nota en cada uno de los tulipanes, en cuales daba pistas para el siguiente lugar al que tenía que ir. La cena estaba preparada había cocina el jueves con Jasper solo había que calentarla un poco más para que quedara perfecta. Comencé a sacar las velas y ponerlas con cada uno de los tulipanes al costado de las pequeñas notas, tenía todas las ganas en ese momento de saber cómo reaccionaba al ver cada una de las notas, puse a calentar la comida y coloque la mesa con cuidado las copas, los tenedores, hasta las servilletas quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y me arregle me puse un traje negro, con corbata negra, a ella siempre le ha gustado verme con traje especialmente, todo siento negro. Tome mi celular para llamar a Jasper.

—Hola—dije un tanto incomodo.

—Hola Edward ¿Cómo va todo? —me dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

—Pues bien, ya calenté la comida, puse las flores de hecho eso me pareció un maravillosa idea, también arregle la mesa de los mas elegante, puse el vino todo quedo como lo esperaba—dije un tanto inquieto.

—Que bien, eso es perfecto, pero dime ¿Dónde esta el anillo? —no se que paso conmigo pero en ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco y comencé a buscar en los diferentes bolsillos del traje con desesperación—Edward relájate esta en la maleta en la bolsa derecha.

—¡Si! tienes razón—corri al cuarto y revise la maleta con detenimiento, por lo que no tarde mucho en encontrarlo y allí estaba el hermoso anillo de mas de cincuenta anos para mi futura esposa o por lo menos eso era lo que tenia en mente—aquí estaba—sonreía mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—Sabia que allí estaba hermano ahora relájate, recuerda lo que practicamos aunque no lo necesitas se que todo te saldrá como si nada en cada momento en que avance la velada, por cierto ella te ama no lo dudes por un segundo, se que aceptara, pero recuerda todo con alma—dijo mientras sentía que me iba relajando con cada una de sus palabras, no se porque pero Jasper tenia el don de relajarme.

—Si lo se—tome aire—ahora manos a la obra, la hora se acerca, por cierto, gracias por todo, no tienes idea lo bien que me hace hablar en estos momentos contigo, te quiero mucho hermano.

—Yo también te quiero, ahora ve con tu mujer y que vea cuanto la amas.

—Hablamos luego bye—colgué y me fui a arreglar el traje para verme excelente cuando ella llegara, peine mi cabello el cual era una perdida de tiempo por el desastre sin remedio que era, aliste los platos en la mesa y puse carne en la mesa.

Mire el lugar y todo estaba perfecto lo que me hacia falta es que ella llegara y hacer este sueño que había tenido por mucho tiempo una realidad.

Me prepare para recibirla era la hora que llegara.

**Bella Pov**

Me di cuenta en las horas que pase sola que el lugar era maravilloso tenia un aire de tranquilidad y paz, justo lo que hacia falta en mi casa, todos los dramas, discusiones que nos había abordado los últimos meses me estaban llevando al limite, sabia que Edward me amaba y todo lo que hacia lo hacia sin mi, tenia esas ganas de estar siempre con el, sin importar los que nos rodearan, muchas veces que estuve con el en lugar con muchas personas, me había dado cuenta que todos desaparecían a nuestro alrededor, era como si una burbuja nos rodeara, como si solo nosotros existiéramos en ese momento, me perdia en sus ojos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, y la forma tan maravillosa de besarme. El lago, la casa, sus alrededores, me decían que me quedara por siempre con Edward, que solo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro era lo que realmente importaba que ese sentimiento maravilloso, que inundaba nuestros corazones, nuestras almas y nuestro ser, era lo que nos mantenía juntos, porque habíamos pasado tanto en el tiempo juntos y a pesar de eso seguíamos juntos, con nuestros altos y bajos; con esas personas que intentaban separarnos a toda costa sin que importara realmente lo que sentíamos, ya que solo querían el bien propio no nuestra felicidad.

Siempre había deseado un final feliz, desde que leia tantas novelas de amor, tantos finales vistos en las películas, tantas parejas que había visto pasar a mi lado a lo largo de mis anos de vida, claro que mis padres no eran el ejemplo a seguir pero siempre supe que quería algo diferente para mi, para mi vida, para mi destino, quería una familia, quizá un par de hijos una casa, un auto y por supuesto un esposo, ese amor que iba a ser mi apoyo por lo que el me dejare, ese destino quería para mi, que no fallara que eso que quisiera si fallaba fuera por nosotros no por personas que se entrometieran ello, que quisieran destruir nuestras vidas, con palabras, con cosas del pasado que ambos hicimos siendo jóvenes, que nos dejaran por una vez en largo tiempo, dejar que nuestras vidas fueran planas, al lado de esa persona que nos complementaba, que nos llenaba por completo y que nos íbamos a quedar juntos, por lo que nos permitiera la vida o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Estar en ese lugar sola con Edward era como "ser feliz en Disney Land" es decir escapar de la triste realidad que nos rodeaba por un momento, era una felicidad sin tormentos, algo que quería para siempre que pero por desgracia solo nos duraría un fin de semana, uno largo y hermoso.

Camine por la orilla del lago descalza sola pensando en eso por un par de horas, teniendo en mi mano Orgullo y Prejuicio, pensando y pensando en esa felicidad que me embargaba al estar con Edward esa persona maravillosa, que se había ganado mi corazón, siempre desde que había empezado a salir con el, me he preguntado que vio en mi, una simple psicóloga, un poco boba y con ganas de vivir en un mundo mágico, dejando todo lo malo atrás, los libros, todos aquellos montones y montones con finales felices, era lo que yo quería vivir; a pesar de ver tristeza a diario en mi trabajo, esos niños que a pesar de tener todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, les hacia falta amor, comprensión y esa calidez de corazón que todos como humanos necesitamos.

Caminaba rápido hacia la casa, ya iban a ser las siete de la noche y estaba oscuro, me puse mis zapatos y antes de entrar a la casa note que estaba a oscuras, algo comenzó a preocuparme y me dirigi hacia la puerta despacio, quizás Edward se había dormido esperándome.

Al entrar vi una vela roja en el suelo, con un tulipán al lado (mis flores favoritas) y una nota tome la note y lei lo que decía "_busca la siguiente vela para seguir adelante, una sorpresa te espera" _esa nota aunque sencilla, saco una sonrisa y una alegría en mi, algo me decía que esto iba a ser genial; seguí caminando en la esquina de la habitación había otra vela sabia donde estaba por el camino de petalos, sin eso creo que me hubiese perdido en la casa… tome la segunda nota _"se que estas desesperada amor, pero al final del camino de petalos encontraras algo que te encantara, busca la siguiente vela"_ de verdad que esto me estaba emocionando, algo en mi se encendia, Edward sabia que este tipo de detalles y sorpresas me gustaban me encanta que sea asi conmigo; continue caminando y salí de la sala a un pasillo, allí se encontraba otra vela _"una vez alguien me dijo ella vale mas de lo que aparenta y esa persona tenia toda la razón del mundo y encontré a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo… un par de velas mas amor, tu sorpresa te espera" _camine emocionada a la siguiente, esta se encontraba en la cocina, la cual estaba inundada de un olor maravilloso, alguien acababa de cocinar y olia exquisito, tome la nota _"se que la curiosidad te esta embargando, esa manera tuya de querer ver mas alla de lo que se puede ver es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti, amor, espero que te guste tu sorpresa"_ camine siguiendo los pétalos se dirigían al comedor y Edward estaba parado con un tulipán en sus manos, la habitación estaba llena de velas y flores, era maravilloso, el olor todo era fantastico, Edward tenia la nota y la abrió _"un pequeño detalle siempre es bueno para demostrarle a la mujer que amas lo que sientes por ella" _me sonrio de esa manera tan maravillosa y me tomo en brazos.

—¡Wao! ¿Tú hiciste todo esto mi amor? —le dije con una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada, nunca habían hecho algo asi por mi, esto se merecía un premio.

—Por supuesto mi amor, me tomo horas, pero logre terminarlo, espero que te guste todo—beso mi mejilla y me sonrio.

—Claro mi amor, estoy encantada, muchas gracias de verdad no debiste molestarte—acaricie su mejilla.

—No es molestia cielo, la verdad hacer para ti esto fue un placer y el que te guste, quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo—me dijo orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—¡Si mi amor! Esta hermoso, es… no se como describirlo, pero de verdad me fascina cielo.

—Eso me encanta princesa—beso mi mano—por favor tome asiento, la cena esta servida—jalo mi silla y la acomodo al sentarme, se sento a mi lado y me encanto verlo con traje, se miraba encantador.

—Claro, que me va a servir hoy el chef—puse la servilleta en mis piernas, todo estaba arreglado como un restaurante lujoso, me encanto lo que había hecho.

—Pues el dia de hoy señorita, tenemos estofado de carde de cedo, con pure de papas horneado, ensalada verde con diferentes aderezos y tenemos el vino tinto por supuesto—dijo señalándome cada una de las cosas que había preparado, sonreí mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

—Pues quiero todo lo que hay—dije emocionada y el me servia cada uno de los complementos de la cena.

—Eso es excelente—sirvió todo y tomo el vino y puso en nuestras copas.

—Gracias amor—probé la carne y estaba deliciosa—cielo te quedo de maravilla—me tape la boca, ya que no había tragado todo.  
—Que bueno que te gusta amor, especialmente para ti—se acerco y beso mi mejilla emocionado.

Entre risas y comida, se paso una hora y media sin que me diera cuenta, esto era justo lo que había pensado, cada que estaba con él, el tiempo se desvanecía a nuestro alrededor , cada risa, palabras hermosas, sonrisas que dejan sin aliento y ese tan maravilloso detalle hacían que cada vez me enamorara mas y mas de él, ese ángel maravilloso, que había caído del cielo para mi, tan lleno de vida, asi como de alegrías y tristezas del pasado que realmente no importaban ya, porque lo que entre ambos importaba era el aquí y el ahora; nuestro amor tan maravilloso y mejor que en los libros.

—Amor te tengo una sorpresa—se levanto y fue a la cocina, lo espere un tanto ansiosa, ¿Qué era lo que me tenia de sorpresa? Después de unos tres minutos llego con un par de copas con pudin de chocolate.

—¡Aww! Cielo sabes que me encanta —dije con una sonrisa.

Seguimos con el postre, hablábamos de todo un poco, siempre involucrándonos a nosotros, la verdad es que a pesar de los seis meses que llevábamos saliendo nos conocíamos bastante bien, asi como nuestros pasados, como lo que no queríamos recordar. Me llevo a el balcón, tomando mi mano y nos apoyamos en el viendo al lago, se miraba maravilloso, con la luna llena y las estrellas que la rodeaban, tomo a mi mano e hizo que lo mirara. Me miraba diferente, sabia que me amaba lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero esta nueva expresión que tenia, estaba llena de admiración, anhelo, devoción, alegría y esperanza, algo completamente nuevo para nosotros.

—Cielo, me he dado cuenta en el ultimo mes, que además de ser esa maravillosa persona, como amiga, hija, nuera, profesional, novia, te has convertido en esa persona en la cual puedo confiar, saber que siempre estarás allí para mi, por muy difícil que se pongan las cosas, aun a pesar de lo que la gente diga, porque confías en mí, me has visto mas allá de lo que muestra mi mascara—señalo su rostro—tu viste al hombre que realmente soy, lleno de sueños, esperanzas, ganas de ser algo más de lo que soy como profesional, dando el ciento por uno en lo que hago, sabiendo que quiero ser mejor, no solo para mi familia, sino que para ti también ya que te quiero conmigo toda la vida—se arrodillo en una de sus rodillas, me sonroje sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones y una cara de sorpresa y emoción salió de mi, tomaba mi mano— Bella Marie Swan quiero saber si ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Por el resto de mi vida o hasta que me permitas estar a tu lado—me sonrio y me mostro un hermoso anillo de diamantes, se miraba antiguo, no podía creerlo.

—Yo, claro que acepto Edward, quiero ser tu esposa, por lo que nos queda de vida— lo levante y abrace fuerte, llenándole de besos—te amo, te amo, te amo, quiero todo contigo mi amor.

Me puso el anillo y me dio un beso apasionado sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo.

**Espero sus reviews y sinceramente que les haya gustado se les quiere, aunque se que uds no mucho a mi porque los dejo con ansias en la historia, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Ps. Feliz navidad, es mi regalo para uds. por sobre todo les deseo que Dios los bendiga en esta navidad, y que el proximo año sea lleno de prosperidad salud y todos mis buenos deseos.**


	16. El Pasado Vuelve al Presente

**Nota de autora: si lo se, muchos meses después aparezco con un nuevo capitulo, ansiosa de verdad, porque después de tanto tiempo, pude escribir de nuevo, espero realmente que me reciban los brazos abiertos, me parecio apto el capitulo, ya que pronto terminare este fic, espero que sea de su completo agrado, ahora los dejo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**El Pasado Vuelve al Presente**

**Capitulo 16**

**Bella Pov.**

Cada día que pasaba, se mostraba varias dificultades, algún problema con el vestido o con las flores, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Tras la preparación de la gran boda, cada vez me sentía más presionada, yo no quería una boda así, yo quería algo sencillo, quizá en la casa del lago, era un lugar que me daba paz, una boda enfrente del lago todo de blanco sería perfecto, se lo comente a Alice un par de veces, pero siempre me decía que no habría suficiente espacio para los invitados.

Al ver un par de veces la lista de invitados, me di cuenta de que no conocía a la mitad de las personas que asistirían, de hecho no conocía a casi nadie, estaba Aro mi jefe, mi compañera de trabajo Ángela, y varios de mis amigos, de la universidad, obviamente mis padres, el esposo de mi mama y por supuesto la familia de mi futuro esposo, que por cierto no conocía a varios de ellos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que era una gran familia.

Cada día que pasaba mis inseguridades iban creciendo, pronto se acercaba la boda, mi mama, había venido para ayudar a Esme, Alice y Rosalie, las cuales se llevaban muy por lo cual estaba complacida a mi papa, por supuesto no le agradaba la idea de que me casara tan rápido pero al conocer a Carlisle a tres días de la boda, se llevaba de maravilla con él.

Mi mente se estaba nublando, tanto que a un día de la boda, me desaparecí.

—Vamos Alice, ya basta, el vestido me queda bien—dije un tanto exasperada— ¡ya quítamelo por favor! —dije mientras intentando quitármelo.

— ¡Cálmate Bella! Ya vamos a terminar, no te preocupes—dijo terminando de colocarle alfileres, y bajando el zíper—ya puedes quitártelo.

Corrí a quitármelo sentía que me ahogaba con el comencé a llorar al quitármelo, me mire un rato en el espejo ¿que demonios me estaba pasando? No me miraba así, nunca me había visto ni por cerca de esa manera, mis miedos estaban aflorando, nunca le había temido a un compromiso, pero esto era diferente, era un compromiso de por vida, algo que me tenia aterrada, mire mi anillo y lo acaricie con mi dedo, claro que estaba segura de mi compromiso, simplemente no quería hacer de mi boda un espectáculo, me vestí rápidamente. Salí mientras todas hablaban de vestidos y flores, quería escapar de allí, sentía que me ahogaba, me lleve mi carro y conduje hasta el parque, me baje dejando el auto a un lado de la calle, quería desaparecer por unos momentos, así que camine por el parque pensando en lo que estaba pasando por todo el parque, dándome un respiro, llegue hasta el puente y me apoye en el borde mire el agua pensando en el salón, los invitados, las flores, el banquete, todo para la boda que estaba próxima, no quería esto, escuche sonar mi celular era Alice, decidí apagarlo, no quería que me siguieran hablando a cada cinco segundos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al pequeño prado donde Edward y yo habíamos pasado horas inolvidables, platicando y conociéndonos más a cada minuto, me recosté en la grama y miraba las nubes, dejando mi mente completamente en blanco, ya sabía lo que quería y lo que estaba pasando con la planeación de mi boda no era lo que quería.

Podía ver como pasaban las horas, la sombra de los arboles cambiaban de lugar con el paso de las horas, no sabía cuánto llevaba allí y tampoco quería saberlo. Después de un rato cerré mis ojos, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero sentí que me tomaban de la mano y que besaban mi nariz, sonreí, al sentirlo solo había una persona que lo hacía, luego acerco su boca a mis labios y suspiro ese olor era a hierba buena y ese olor a su perfume que me enloquecía y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, tome su cuello y continué el beso despacio, me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su pecho y se me olvido todo, podía sentir como me daba vueltas y como quería en ese momento que me hiciera el amor, que me hiciera suya sin importar donde estuviéramos y luego me miro sonriendo.

—Hola mi amor—me dijo con esa voz que es como música para mis oídos.

—Te extrañaba mi vida—le sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo también mi princesa ¿donde habías estado? Todos te hemos estado buscando en estas dos horas—me dijo mientras escuchaba la preocupación en su voz.

—Aquí he estado amor, pensando en todo lo que esta pasando, en que no me quiero casar de esta manera—le dije sintiendo mi voz quebrarse.

— ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada mi vida? Es nuestra boda, se hará lo que nosotros queramos, faltan unos días, podemos hacerlo posible—me dijo dándome seguridad.

—Se lo dije a Alice amor, pero ella no me escucha, estaba viendo la lista de los invitados y no conozco ni siquiera a la mitad de esas cien personas que están invitadas, el salón es muy grande no lo siento nada intimo y ni siquiera me da seguridad—dije de lo mas apenada.

—Mi vida, lamento todo esto, debí notarlo antes mi princesa, de verdad lamento que te sientas así, no quería que pasase esto, dime ¿cómo quieres nuestra boda? —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla sonriéndome.

—Quiero que sea en el lago mi amor, ese lugar me da paz, quiero que este tu familia, mi familia y nuestros amigos, no necesito a nadie más, que haya flores y velas por la noche, que sea un momento inolvidable, no quiero que mi boda sea un espectáculo mi amor, no quiero eso, no para nosotros, a Alice y las chicas les ha de gustar eso, pero yo no soy así, tú lo sabes—le dije mirándolo a los ojos con toda la seguridad del mundo, me sonrió.

—Ok mi amor, así será, en privado solo con nuestros seres queridos y en la casa del lago, se que Alice hará un maravilloso lugar, para nuestra boda de ensueño, todas las personas se quedaran y pues nosotros nos iremos de luna de miel, mandaremos las invitaciones, la semana entrante, hoy Alice las mando a hacer, así que arreglaremos todo no te preocupes, aun tenemos un mes—me dijo sonriendo y beso mi frente.

—Gracias mi amor—lo abrace con fuerza y nos quedamos allí mientras me apoyaba en su pecho, emocionada por lo que habíamos logrado hasta ahora.

—Ahora amor, vamos a dar las buenas nuevas, para que estemos tranquilos con todo esto—acariciaba mi espalda y el se levanto ayudándome a levantarme.

Salimos del parque y fuimos al café donde nos ha gustado estar siempre, cenamos y hablamos de todo lo que queríamos, fuimos a mi casa, donde estaban las chicas para darles las noticias y fue más fácil de lo que había pensado.

—Hola chicas—dije mientras ambos entrabamos a la casa—tenemos una noticia que darles, necesitamos hablar.

—Ok te escucho—me dijo Alice mientras todas ya estaban sentadas en el sofá.

—Edward y yo hemos hablado, no queremos que nuestra boda se convierta en un espectáculo, solo queremos que estemos nuestras familias y amigos cercanos, nada de gente que no conocemos, estuve revisando la lista y ni siquiera conozco a la mitad de las personas que están en esta lista.

—Bueno son clientes de papa y gente de la industria.

—Pero a mí no me importan Alice, me ponen nerviosa, es mi boda, quiero que todo salga bien, que sea sencillo, que se mantenga lo que yo quiero en ella; es un gran paso para mí y para Edward, quiero estar segura y confiada al momento que diga acepto, tomando la mano de mi ya esposo en ese momento.

—Bueno ya que quieres eso ¿Dónde quieres que la hagamos? —dijo resignada.

—Quiero que sea en la casa del lago, donde Edward me pidió matrimonio—acariciaba su mano mientras decía eso—quiero tulipanes blancos y orquídeas blancas, quiero que hayan velas por todos lados, quiero eso para mi boda con Edward—dije mientras sonreía.

—Así será entonces, haremos todo eso por ti, en una semana se enviaran las invitaciones, y todo será sencillo como tu deseas.

—Gracias de verdad Alice, sé que me gustara todo lo que planees—sonreí y la abrace.

—Pero es tu boda, así que estarás en cada paso sin nada de peros—dijo divertida.

—Me parece justo, ¡así será!

Edward Pov.

Ya todo se había arreglado, ya Bella estaría segura de lo que quería en la boda y todo se haría como nosotros quisiéramos, no como quisiera Alice.

Los días fueron pasando y mis ganas de que el gran día llegara, se iban haciendo más grande con el paso del tiempo. Mi ansiedad con estar cerca de Bella como esposos, sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella y de hacerla mía al fin.

Al día siguiente mis cavilaciones fueron paradas al llegar a mi oficina un extraño paquete se posaba sobre mi escritorio, no conocía la dirección, pero algo de esto me decía que no era nada bueno, los ataques hacia nosotros como pareja habían terminado pero algo en ese sobre que estaba en mi mesa cuando llegue a la oficina, me decía que algo malo comenzaría de nuevo.

Me acerque lentamente a las ventanas, abriéndolas para que llegara la luz del día con todo su esplendor, observe por un momento la ciudad, viendo cada persona pasar, cada una en sus pensamientos, mi mente divago por un momento y pensé que sería bueno leer la mente de las personas para poder anticipar cada una de las cosas que harían en un futuro o en el momento antes de hacerlas. Regrese de mis pensamientos y me volví hacia el escritorio, donde estaba el maldito paquete, me acerque al escritorio y tome el paquete en mis manos.

Decía en la parte de atrás "ábreme" ese tipo de escritura se me hacía muy familiar pero no sabía de dónde, una punzada se situó en mi pecho, algo no iba bien. Me dispuse abrir el sobre con una cuchilla, lo saque, era un DVD y una camiseta con las iníciales de  
"J y E" grabadas: esto se hacía cada vez más extraño, al ver ambas cosas, mi mente voló por el tiempo: mi mente saco del pasado aquella cara angelical en la cual unos rizos dorados enmarcaban su rostro y una sonrisa que podría quitarle el aliento a cualquiera se posaba en sus labios cada vez que me miraba.

Mi pequeña Jane se hacía presente en mis pensamientos, mi amiga por años la cual había deseado a mi lado por tanto tiempo y cuando la tuve conmigo el espejismo se desapareció, tan rápido como había llegado la ilusión. Acaricie las iníciales de la camisa, la habíamos hecho hace muchos años, para recordarnos por siempre, cada uno de nosotros la tenia y después las intercambiamos al salir de la universidad, lo que no entendía era porque ella me estaba devolviendo la mía.

—**Flashback—**

Después de tantos años como compañeros en ciertas clases y amigos después de la primera vez que nos vimos, la amistad con Jane se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Un fin de semana como siempre decidimos salir, eran los únicos momentos libres que podíamos hacerlo, así que ese día decidimos ir al centro comercial.

Visitamos de tienda en tienda, maravillándonos como dos tontos de las cosas nuevas que se mostraban en las vitrinas, el centro comercial estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad así que había una terraza muy hermosa, de hecho casi nadie iba a allí, estaba rodeada de plantas de todo tipo, al igual que flores, un lugar lleno de un ambiente tan cálido y personal, siempre hacíamos un picnic, viendo el hermoso paisaje que se asomaba con diferentes montanas que nos hacían un llamado.

—Debemos hacer algo**—**me dijo mientras comíamos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Algo que nos haga recordar los maravillosos momentos que hemos pasado a lo largo de estos años, en los que hemos pasado borracheras, tus chicas**—**reímos cuando dijo eso**—**tus locuras, nuestras locuras juntos, por todo lo que hemos pasado y por lo cual seguimos juntos.

—Me parece una buena idea, mmm... ¿qué te parece si hacemos unas pulseras grabadas?** —**le dije un tanto emocionado por la idea.

—No ¡eso no! No tengo tanto dinero**—**me miro un tanto triste.

—Las pagare yo mi pequeña Jane**—**le brinde una sonrisa de costado.

—No mejor algo que yo pueda pagar, porque tu compraras lo mío y yo comprare lo tuyo**—**me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual nunca antes había visto.

—Entonces vamos a ver que compramos ¿Qué te parece?** —**le ofrecí mi mano sonriendo.

Jane siempre había sido una mujer excepcional que llenaba mi vida, por mucho tiempo se había convertido en una clase de adicción para mi, salía y salía con diferentes mujeres todas las semanas, con las cuales tenía sexo desenfrenado, pero ninguna me hacia mantener la calma como ella.

Recorrimos esa tarde las deferentes tiendas en las cuales podíamos comprar algo para ambos y en eso pasamos por uno de los kioscos que estaban en el pasillo del centro comercial, notamos las camisas y decidimos hacerlas, las tipografías eran diferentes y poco comunes, cada una con nuestros colores favoritos, ambos las intercambiamos y todo el día anduvimos con ellas, hasta llegar de regreso a la universidad.

—**Fin del Flashback—**

Reí instantáneamente por aquel momento con mi pequeña Jane y seguí viendo lo que había, se mostraban diferentes dvd's de películas que ambos habíamos visto, mire al final de la caja y una hoja doblada como carta apareció, la extendí y comencé a leer.

"_Querido Edward:_

_A lo largo de este tiempo sin ti, me he dado cuenta que nuestras vidas van por caminos separados, no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos, para mantener una buena relación juntos._

_Mientras tanto con este paquete cierro nuestra relación, te dejo ir por completo y ser feliz, yo te amo y siempre te amare, quiero que seas completamente feliz, aunque no sea conmigo._

_Esta es mi forma de decirte adiós en ese sentido, quiero que ames con locura y que formes tu familia como lo hare yo, así que le doy la bienvenida a nuestra etapa de mejores amigos y esta es mi forma de darte lo mucho que ha significado para mi tenerte en mi vida y sé que siempre será as__í._

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Tu pequeña Jane"_

Me había dejado caer sobre la silla del escritorio mientras leía la carta, una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho y negué al releer la carta, la verdad es que no quería separarme de ella, esa caja contenía años de recuerdos juntos, todo lo que significaban nuestros momentos y todo lo que habíamos pasado, mire el reloj y era casi medio día, decidí salir con la caja a la casa de Jane, sabía que ella estaría, estaba de vacaciones, llegue después de unos minutos y me estacione frente a su casa, suspire y salí con la caja en mis manos. Toque el timbre y ella abrió, estaba ligeramente despeinada y se notaba que no había salido en todo el dia, me miro sorprendida y se arreglo un poco el cabello, reí bajo y ella me miro con esa linda sonrisa, que a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado.

—Veo que ya te llego**—**dijo en un susurro mirando mis manos.

—Si**—**conteste un tanto molesto**—**se que todo ha cambiado Jane, pero de verdad ¿tienes que hacer a un lado lo que pasamos?** —**Me miro y suspiro, entendí que estaba tratando de explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Edward no es que quiero dejar atrás todo lo que pasamos, solo que es mas fácil continuar así para mí.

—Sinceramente, no entiendo yo tengo todas tus cosas, están guardadas pero allí están.

—Yo posiblemente me mude Edward, no creo que a Eleazar le guste que guarde cosas de mi antiguo amor—susurro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero el no tiene por qué verlo—dije intentando animarla—el tiene que entender también que tienes un pasado—me llevo al sofá del porche y me sentó a su lado, tomo la caja y la puso en el suelo y tomo mi mano.

—Edward, se que lo nuestro como amigos fue fuerte y como pareja nos vinimos abajo, se que cambie al igual que tu lo has hecho por Bella, además quiero mi vida con Eleazar el me hace feliz, así como Bella lo hace contigo—acariciaba mi mano suavemente y la mire a los ojos.

—No pensé que nuestra amistan se reduciría a no tener recuerdos, ni muchos menos lo que quisimos intentar—suspire intentando procesar todo—La verdad de las cosas Jane, es que yo no quiero tener estas cosas, sinceramente haz lo que quieras con ellas, pero no las quiero tener.

—Está bien—susurro y jugo con mis dedos un poco.

—Solo quiero que me prometas algo—le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Claro dime.

—Prométeme que no cambiaras por él, se que lo amas y lo entiendo perfectamente, solo quiero darme cuenta si el te lastima, tú te mereces lo mejor y se que serás feliz aunque no sea conmigo—me miro y me sonrió con ternura, su sonrisa se amplio y asintió, me abrazo con fuerza y yo se lo devolví.

—Lo prometo—me miro a los ojos y me lo dijo con convicción.

—Esa es mi pequeña Jane—dije con una sonrisa y me levante—me tengo que ir linda, aun tengo trabajo que hacer—ella se levanto de inmediato y me abrazo.

—No es un adiós Cullen, nunca podría hacerlo—me abrazo por el cuello y dejo un leve beso en mis labios el que respondí un poco con mis manos en su cintura.

—Te deseo lo mejor Jane, me avisas cuando es la boda.

—Claro eres la dama de honor—me dijo divertida y reí un poco.

—Dalo por hecho—le dije, saliendo de su porche, conduje de regreso al trabajo y me puse a trabajar de nuevo, las horas no pasaban rápido y moría por ver a Bella en la noche.

**Espero reviews, bienvenidos sean las criticas con respeto**

**Atte. Cecy**


End file.
